Aggressive Assault
by Merry Sumi
Summary: The students at Beldam Academy are all monster hunters in training. However, Mitsune is beginning to enjoy the enemy's attacks. Warning: Mature Content, Hentai, Yuri, and Tentacles.
1. The Academy

Disclaimer: This story isn't based on any particular Anime or Manga, so all of the characters are mine. Please ask me before using any of the characters in this story. David is owned by batfan94, and this story was made as part of a request for him.

Warning: This story is rated M for sexual content, which includes anal, tentacles, monsters, and mature content. If you are under the age of 18, then please read with caution since you are under-aged. You have been warned.

Chapter One: The Academy

It was a sunny morning as the birds were chirping, the clouds were few within the sky, and the wind was rather calm. A girl of seventeen years of age approached a massive building with a gray exterior made of brick as she was mumbling something beneath her breath. In her right hand was her resume, in which she was trembling a little from uneasiness.

'I hope this works,' she thought. Her light brown hair was at medium length as it reached past her shoulders. It also had a tint of pink to it. Her eyes were golden yellow like the sun. She had on a black mini skirt with dark stockings covering her entire legs. A deep scarlet jacket top concealed her white short sleeved blouse. She was about five feet four inches tall, and very timid.

'Here I go,' the lass sighed. She approached the glass doors to the main lobby of the structure as her left hand tugged on it with difficulty from the weight. The female stepped inside to what felt like a retro environment, or an office space consisting of beige colored carpet, tan colored walls, and the semi dismal lighting within the area. Up ahead was a wooden desk with a man sitting behind it, as he seemed rather occupied.

"Excuse me…" she muttered. "I'm here to apply as a monster hunter." The youth held her resume tightly in both hands across her waist, as the instructor didn't seem to notice her. The brunette could smell coffee and hear noise banging from a different room. To her right and left were more desks as leather simple chairs were behind and in front of each one for guests and employees.

"Huh?" The man was in his late forties with thin black framed glasses over his blue eyes, and his hair was short with a mix of brown and gray. He had on a light beige vest over a white sleeved shirt and matching cinnamon pants. In front of him across his desk were papers as he stood up and sorted through them as if appearing to be busy on purpose.

"I'd like to be a monster hunter," the visitor said again. She held out her resume in hopes for the teacher to take it, but he didn't budge as she withdrew herself with irritation beginning to flood her emotions. "Sir?"

"Where did I put it?" the older one whispered while stacking papers together and sorting through another pile simultaneously. His eyes didn't even look up as the teenager spoke up again.

"Sir, my name is Mitsune Freyla, and I would like to be a monster hunter," she barked with a serious look on her face. "And since you're not paying attention I might as well just leave." Without another word Mitsune stomped her right foot, pivoted, and angrily headed for the door. She wasn't sure whose fault it was, but wasting her time wasn't what she had in mind.

"Wait." A gentle voice interrupted her as she glanced to her right to see a teenage male staring down at her with a warm smile. His spiky light blond hair and crimson eyes with a height of five foot seven made him seem rather superior and in his early twenties. "Come with me." He had on a light blue vest with a similar white sleeved shirt, and black soft pants.

"What?" Mitsune felt her right hand being grasped by his as he pulled her toward the odd hallway to the right of the entrance. The space was about eight feet tall and five feet wide as she felt rather cramp while walking beside him. The music became louder as disco lights were shimmering across the walls. The hallway emptied into a large room with circular and smooth lobby tables, a few chairs around each table, and many people around her age dancing about with several of them having a red cup in their hands.

"A party?" The brunette felt out of place as a lot of the dancers were tall, and most of them were in the early twenties like the blond accompanying her. The music was a techno style as the wooden floor was split in half, or half of it vacant and the other half filled with chairs, tables, and other sorts of furniture like black leather couches.

"It's a graduation celebration for the recent students who are now officially monster hunters," he explained with a grin. "Are you from the academy, too?" They stood near the hallway exit, as Mitsune couldn't help but gaze at the temporary dance floor along with the mysterious drinks.

"The academy?" she repeated with a squeak. "No, I was trying to apply, but that man ignored me, so I just left. Like you probably saw…" Her eyes met with his as she had to lift up her head in order to see his face. She was really shy, but she was also very observant.

"Yeah, so I heard," he snickered. "Anyway, the academy is called Beldam University. It's a school where you learn about various monsters, and you go out on missions to increase your rank. The more tasks you do the sooner you graduate and become an official monster killer."

"And why are you telling me this?" the companion asked with hesitation. She clasped her hands across her bosom, which was about medium size. The music was changing songs, as the lights seemed to flash more according to the rhythm.

"I highly recommend going there because that guy, and the other workers here, won't even look at your resume, unless you've graduated from Beldam." The man seemed relaxed and confident as she listened closely to his words. "I'm sure you'll be a great student there."

"How'd they know-" Mitsune had lowered her eyes in dismay, only to lift her head to see that the fair-haired fellow had disappeared. "Where did he go?" The brunette sighed, as she didn't even get a hint of his name, but she understood where to go next. The party continued on as she stood there for a while by herself staring at the somewhat blank resume in her right hand.

'That was weird,' she contemplated to herself with a frown. The song changed again, as the silver blinds covering up the windows blocked the sunlight. The lass sensed that it was an opportune moment to depart from the office as suddenly another guy was staring right at her waving his right hand as if signaling her to approach him.

"Hey you," he hollered with a wide smirk. His black spiky hair and violet eyes made him rather aggressive. He had on a gray jacket over a blue shirt and contrasting dismal pants. He appeared to be around the age of twenty with a height of five feet eight inches. He was sitting down on a chair along the far wall beneath the illuminating windows.

"M-me?" Mitsune gasped. She sauntered across the wooden flooring and between a set of tables and chairs as the guy had a red cup in his other hand, and a girl was sitting beside him as if she was his partner.

"Yes you," he chuckled. "Can you do me a favor?" The female stood obverse of him as she awaited his message with anxiousness. "Stand on that table for me." The brunette, being gullible as she was, did as told and grasped the round table with her left hand. He took another sip of his drink as he nodded with laughter in his voice. "That's it."

"Alright…" Mitsune gritted her teeth as she climbed onto the table, and was about two feet taller. The man then got up, placed his cup onto the floor, and stood across from her. "Now what?" He continued to laugh as he raised his hands as if about to touch her legs.

"Get off that table," a voice roared from behind. The brunette wheezed in awe as within seconds the fellow was lying across the floor lamenting with discomfort as if he had been ferociously kicked in the stomach. "He's after your innocence, that pervert. Don't be so naïve." Without looking, Mitsune immediately flew off the table, landed onto her shoes, and ran for the hallway exit.

"Ahhh! I can't take it!" The visitor swiftly looked behind her to see if anyone was pursing her, but all she could see was the back of a dark haired girl standing over the man that attempted to make out with her. Her shoes felt the soft carpet beneath them as she made her way to the exit, opened up the door on the right, and rushed outside into the familiar sunlight.

A few days had passed as Mitsune did as told and applied to the Beldam University, in which she immediately headed there with heavy curiosity. The campus was massive with many emerald hills, forests, and even a river. The building itself was made of glass with a blue roof that was flat across. It appeared to be about four hundred feet tall with a few different floors, and the length of it was too long to tell. She approached the front doors as the sidewalk was made of pale bricks with harshness in each step.

'This is it,' she smiled. 'I might finally be a monster hunter.' The glass sliding doors exposed the interior of the school, in which the floors were made of a white tile. The walls were pale as well, as the school uniforms were light blue jackets for both male and female students. The girls had on black miniskirts with thigh thighs or stockings of choice, and the boys had on the same blue in pants.

'This is huge!' Mitsune sauntered inside as the glass exposed the outside of the building, which were basically woods, filled with many trees and animals. The ceiling began at ten feet, and eventually rose to the few hundred feet within the center of it where the soothing pool was, for swimming, but mainly decoration. The wooden front desk was up ahead as she went toward it.

'It's overwhelming…' The brunette bit her lower lip as the nervousness began to increase and her heart began to race. Her black backpack felt heavy across her shoulders, as her jacket and midnight blue miniskirt contrasted her white thigh thighs, which went up to her knees. Moments from now she would be receiving instructions, and possibly her first mission details.

"Hello, welcome to Beldam University," a voice uttered over an intercom. She went through the main lobby and up to the desk as a lady was behind it. The woman was in her mid-twenties with curly golden hair, thin glasses covering her blue eyes, and a black suit with a jacket and pencil skirt.

"Can I help you?" the blond inquired. Mitsune leaned against the desk and restlessly squirmed.

"I'm Mitsune Freyla," the brunette answered. "I'm here as a first time student." The woman stood up and departed from the desk as she stood across from the newcomer.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mitsune," she retorted with a slight bow. "You're moments from adventure, danger, and learning of course." The brunette blushed from embarrassment, and clasped her hands together across her soft bosom. "I'll take you to the mission room." The older one began to walk toward the pool as Mitsune followed her with ease, but the enormous features around her distracted her eyes.

"You do know how the school system is, right?" the leader wondered. Mitsune flinched as she was interrupted while concentrating on the students wandering about.

"N-no…" she admitted with tenderness. "It's like a school though with classes. I understand that much." The pool was to their left as its smooth surface was very surreal. It was about a hundred feet long and twenty feet wide with the high ceiling above it and also the two upper hallways with the classroom doors exposed.

"That's correct. You will be learning about skills, partnering, and of course monsters," the lass continued. "You will be working with Sumiko. How fortunate." The blond seemed to moan a little in delight, as the companion was rather baffled.

"Huh?" Mitsune's attention was driven away from the pool as the classrooms up ahead were in view, in which the mission room was in the center with a wide glass window along the outside. Within it were several students with teachers and a lot of computer monitors revealing various monsters.

"She's about to graduate, so you're rather lucky that you get to be partnered with someone so experienced," she answered with a wink. "Most of the new students begin anew with no assistance at all." Mitsune sighed as she desired to have that extra venture, but it was probably too late to change her fate.

"Here we are. You will meet Sumiko inside, and receive your first mission. Good luck!" With that, the perky guide let off another gentle bow before leaving the student's side, and going toward the front of the school building. The brunette faced the opening as she walked through it, and into the busy area.

"You must be Mitsune," a voice interrupted. She glanced up to see the same girl with the long black hair, or the one that had tackled the pervert at the office party. "I'm Sumiko Rela. You will be my companion and teammate from now on." The fresh student seemed rather oppressive with piercing crimson eyes, the school uniform but with a dark blue color for the jacket, and black stockings covering her legs. She was about eighteen years old and five feet five inches tall.

"It's nice to meet you, Sumiko," the startled partner responded. "I hear that you're an expert or something." She stood there with her arms by her sides as the ally folded her arms with seriousness on her face.

"Yeah," the simple reply sounded. "During the next week you will be taught about enemies, their names, and their flaws. You will also be practicing with your skills and blade. This information will be very beneficial for most of our missions. However, failing a task will not please anyone, especially me. Plus, you have no impression yet as to how horrifying some of these fiends can be both physically and mentally."

"I don't plan on messing up," the student squeaked. "I came here to become a monster hunter." She felt a bit thrilled, but also intimidated by how grave her partner was. "So… What is our first assignment?"

"Don't get too impatient, Mitsune," Sumiko cautioned. "Haste can sometimes lead to disappointment. I am not an instructor, but I do want you to do your best, for the both of us." Mitsune snorted as she felt like her own personal weaknesses were being evaluated and expressed. "Also, these monsters will attack you, and your virginity is their ambition. Don't let them have it, at all." The last line was a mere whisper, as the subject seemed rather personal for the both of them.

"Well, okay," the associate frowned. She didn't say anything else as Sumiko turned to a computer screen that was behind her and revealed the mission details.

"This is a Slimallen." The beast appeared to be like a scarlet flower of dissolution with tentacle arms spewing from it. "It's in the nearby woods, and we have been urged to eliminate it. As I said before, there's a week to ready us for it, in which you will be taught about it from your instructors. You may now go to your apartment to unpack if you wish."

"I'm sure we'll be fine," Mitsune weakly mumbled before watching Sumiko begin to speak with a different student who had a simple look to his appearance. She let out a heavy sigh as she read the computer screen for a while, in which it was obvious that the creature was in fact deadly like told.

The figure was moving about as all of its techniques, errors, and data was in great detail, but she was too distracted by the recent conversation to look at any of it. Mitsune exhaled again before exiting the room, and making her way to her new-sprung apartment.

End of Chapter One


	2. The First Mission

Chapter Two: The First Mission

Mitsune bit her lower lip as she anxiously readied herself to depart from her new room, in which she had only been there for a week so far. She was fidgeting as she was adjusting her skirt, fixing her jacket, and pulling her fingers through her hair. It was morning as the sunlight was illuminating throughout the area or signaling that she was moments from being deployed on her first mission. She had on black thigh thighs as they comfortably fit like leggings across her bare rind.

The bedroom was simple with a mattress along the far wall, which was beneath a window looking out into the far sky. The covers were gray with white sheets beneath them as a pale pillow sat at the top. A black wooden dresser was along the right wall as the white doors to the closet and in suite bathroom was on the opposite side of the room. The carpet was a light gray color as the walls were soft silver. The space was about fifteen feet wide and twenty feet long. She had to go to the cafeteria for food, in which she had been digesting a lot of luscious meals, and lots of invigorating lore about the various monsters and enemies at the campus.

'I'm so nervous,' the brunette thought. After another long look at herself the student stood by the door, opened it, took a peek at her room, and then shut the door behind her. She entered the hallway, in which other students were walking by or standing around. The academy had a sense of a college atmosphere to it to her or the ability to dine and rest within the same range of her classes and exercises.

Mitsune briskly locked the door with her provided silver key before sauntering down the hallway while feeling her petite black bag filled with notes and supplies bouncing across her outer right thigh. She was destined to meet Sumiko in the lobby before heading into the woods to complete the inaugural mission or the examination of her lately obtained skills.

'Why did I skip breakfast?' she thought to herself while cringing. Her stomach felt twisted and blanched with uneasiness but also hunger for a simple bowl of cereal. The hallway ended as it opened up to the main area with the cerulean pool and equatorial like surroundings. Other students were transferring with her, behind her, and even across from her, as everyone seemed to have personal agendas.

"Hey, good luck today," a voice interrupted from Mitsune's left. She writhed with sudden fright and jumpiness as she glanced to her side to see a male student smiling at her with confidence.

"Who are you?" Mitsune inquired with a bit of a sneer. The teenager had short brown hair with twinkling blue eyes, appeared to be eighteen years old, and was about five feet seven inches tall.

"I'm David. I saw you last week while you were getting assigned," he explained with delight. "Don't worry. The first mission is usually easygoing as practice for your skills." They were walking along the side of the pool, as the surface was smooth and untouched. Mitsune took a long look at it while passing since the serenity of it seemed to keep her calm.

All of the students entered the school with unique abilities, weapons, and skills. The different classes were swordsman, defendant, healer, mage, and more. The weapons could be anything from swords to rods. Within arrival to the school Mitsune already knew that she was a spellcaster with a ring for a weapon, in which she could shoot different elemental attacks at her opponent. Sumiko was apparently a swordsman with her own individual mastery.

"Oh, well, thanks," she uttered with a sigh before facing him. "I'm Mitsune, unless you already knew that, too." There was slight irritation in her tone, as she disfavored his stalker like personality.

"Yeah, I'm more of a defense user," he replied with thrill. "But, if you need anything, I'll be here at the academy. I enjoy assisting all new students especially girls." The lass with him simply snorted, but frowned with discomfort. The lobby was up ahead as the high ceilings instantly sloped and decreased to the usual ten feet.

"Um, have you ever had issues with your partner?" she wondered. The student felt prompted to ask with moments before seeing Sumiko or her companion for her upcoming mission. The difference in their comprehension made her feel rather out of place in relation to the student about to graduate from the academy.

"Not really, but you're very lucky," David retorted with a grin. "Sumiko will be an excellent addition as an expert monster venery." Mitsune rolled her eyes and then began to hasten her pace as she realized the time from the gigantic clock along the far wall over the lobby exit.

"I got to go." The female left his side as he let out a small gasp, but conquered it with his enthusiasm. The glass-like walls and windows exposed the woods along the outer edges of the campus, in which Mitsune would be there shortly hunting monsters with her recently earned cohort.

"Bye Mitsune. Remember, the first mission is a breeze," David hollered to her. She ignored him and ran as Sumiko was impatiently leaning against the assignment counter with her arms folded and a serious expression upon her face. The brunette approached her with caution as she let out a heavy sigh.

"Are you ready, Mitsune?" the dark haired girl whispered while lowering her arms. "I do congratulate you for being on time, but this mission is very crucial to your outlook as a student at this very academy, Beldam University." The taller one stood straight up as she began heading for the doors, and her new ally was pursing after her with wariness.

"I'm following you," Mitsune admitted while being behind the partner as they exited through the sliding glass doors into the outside world. "But we're supposed to be working together as a team." Those words sounded between them reflecting upon her notes in class. The girls were heading toward the mountain of trees and forest as Mitsune quickly looked back at the modern school structure.

The party went forward as the ten yards were achieved, and the shade of the high trees began to envelop them. Mitsune heeded the sound of birds, animals, and even the softness of a nearby stream. It was like any other ordinary grove of trees, but they both understood what possibilities lied within.

"Our task today is to defeat the Slimallen," Sumiko muttered. She took out her blade, which was the infamous Frost Reshow or a silver white sword with a very light blue hilt like snow. Mitsune exposed her weapon as well as her sterling ring of Blazing Alau glimmered within the sunlight. "Hopefully you learned about it in class."

"We'll stay together, right?" the younger one asked with restlessness while overlooking her partner's previous comment. She was staring at Sumiko's long black hair, as it appeared silky and soft beneath the forest's aura. They passed by many bushes, trees, and some squirrels as there seemed to be no monsters about. The associate didn't say anything and disregarded the question, as the mission was her top priority.

'Ugh. For an adroit she sure is repressed,' the brunette thought with a wrinkled face. 'Let's see… The Slimallen is a monster that-' Before the female could continue to think about her notes a scream sounded from the far right. "Did you hear that?"

"You're not going to interrogate me during the entire thing, are you?" Sumiko responded with annoyance. "Don't be distracted. Your surroundings can be an enticement to forfeit the main objective." Mitsune grunted as the team moved on or overlooked the sudden shriek within the woods.

"What if they want help?" Mitsune contemplated while pondering to herself. The yelling occurred again, as it was the tone of a female youth in distress. The younger partner was discouraged with a dilemma of either going with Sumiko while ignoring the victim, or risking the mission and assisting the situation.

"Mitsune?" Sumiko interrupted. They had both stopped traveling, as Mitsune seemed heavily concerned and curious about the shouts coming from nearby. The brunette began to head in the direction of the noise as Sumiko simply shook her head in dismay. "Idiot…" The expert remained in place as she watched the partner leave her side.

"Someone needs us," Mitsune clarified. She didn't look back as she charged ahead with her right hand ready. The concealed path winded a bit as it led her to some bushes with a blond teenage girl lying across the ground with a horrifying scene between her legs.

"H-help me!" she begged with flustered cheeks. Her hair was long and soft with matching violet eyes. She had on the same school uniform, except with white leggings up to her knees. Her wooden rod was a few feet away from her, as she seemed to be a spellcaster as well.

"What the-" The brunette gazed in awe as the blond was covered in a creamy like slime with a monster openly penetrating her with its tentacle like extension from its mouth. The enemy was a Licklale as the beast had a leaf like body of a deep emerald green with an opening mouth similar to a flower. Its tentacle arms were wrapped around her widened legs, as her stomach was exposed and quivering from the monster's insertion.

"M-make it stop…" the student pleaded between moans. "I'm gonna come again…" Her chest and body were bouncing around as the tentacle like tongue was deeply swaying outwardly and inwardly into her, and on occasion discharging something into her that caused her stomach to bulge with vitality.

"This is horrible." Mitsune was frightened and immobilized with terror as she was experiencing her first monster encounter, and seeing someone being assaulted like an innocent trinket. However, the sight was also stirring up an unfamiliar warmness between her legs. "I'll see what I can do…" The spellcaster examined the scene for a bit more to see if the Licklale had any repetitive movements or any obvious flaws.

"H-hurry…" The blond loudly moaned as the flower like creature was permeating her with ease. The enemy seemed too distracted to notice the stranger as Mitsune sensed that it was safe to go ahead and attack it. "I'm coming…!" The student shut her eyes and groaned as pale ooze poured out onto the grass beneath her. However, the Licklale continued to grope her mindlessly like a luscious pervert.

"Here I go." Mitsune held out her right hand as she shot out flames, in which the creature was instantly struck and shrieked with agony. She blasted it a few more times as the blaze eventually caused it to shrivel up and die with a puff of black smoke and ashes.

"Thank you!" the girl complimented. She relaxed her arms and legs as she had her mouth wide open to breathe. "My name is Arissa. My partner should be nearby. We got split up." Mitsune listened and squatted beside her, as the stench of the odd substance was horrible. She then realized that Sumiko was somewhere else on her own, which could ruin the mission.

"I'll call medical for you," Mitsune uttered. The student picked up the staff and placed it beside Arissa before standing up and departing from the agonizing scene. Her heart was throbbing in her chest with turmoil as she had completely forgotten about her companion and the Slimallen. Her shoes pounded across the forest ground as she furiously glanced about to implore for Sumiko.

"Sumiko?" Mitsune called out. Unfortunately, there was no reply, or sign of the skilled partner. The just out student was on her own as she also wasn't aware of which direction the school was from there. Her mind was ferociously dancing about with concerns of Sumiko, failing the mission, and being assaulted by a monster.

'Well, I got to aid Arissa, but now I'm completely lost,' Mitsune sighed. She heard the stream in the distance as she decided to head there by impulse. The lass passed some bushes, trees, and some birds, as the noise became louder and closer. She reached an opening as the reservoir was exposed, and a tiny meadow was beside it. Beneath the stream were many gray rocks, as the flow seemed to head constantly toward the deeper part of the woods.

'Maybe if I follow it I'll be back at the academy,' she wondered. 'Might as well call this a failed attempt.' Just as the brunette began to go along the stream something else caught her attention. Up ahead and along the side of the flowing water was the Slimallen or a monster that appeared like a crimson flower with scarlet tentacles swaying about, both from the center mouth, and from the sides. The bottom of the beast was attached to the grass as a blue haze was encircling it. It looked exactly the same like on the computer monitor, but bigger, and realistic.

'I found it!' Mitsune beamed with delight, as her chances of accomplishing the mission were increased. However, she was alone, and the organism was aware of her approach. Its arms began to twist with eagerness as the spellcaster held out her right hand and widened her eyes in astonishment.

'Dangit!' The student had moments to strike as the familiar flames began to engulf the Slimallen, but the assaults seemed to miss due to the mysterious blue fog around it. Mitsune clenched her teeth as she had little room to move about, and the tentacles were already raining down from above.

"I won't let you!" Mitsune barked as she fired at the approaching arms of the beast. However, she didn't anticipate the tentacle close to the ground as it snatched her right ankle. "No! Get off of me!" The brunette wailed as she attempted to kick her leg to cut it loose, but her other limb had already been snatched.

"Stop this! Please!" Mitsune ordered. She threw wind at the Slimallen, but the tentacles blocked her assault. She shortly found herself being bound by the monster with her ankles pinned to the ground, and additionally her wrists being pulled toward the tall trees. Her thighs were apart as the tentacles shoved her down, and she landed onto her posterior with a huge thud.

"Ow…" Mitsune lamented as she was forcefully sitting across the soft grass, and facing the Slimallen with opened legs. Her arms were also restrained above her head as her back was rubbing against the side of a tree. "You're grabbing too hard!" She struggled or attempted to release herself from the vine-like grasp, but their thickness made it impossible. The Slimallen simply chuckled as it began to turn onto its prey.

End of Chapter Two


	3. The Affair

Chapter Three: The Affair

"Ugh." Mitsune gazed downward to see her skirt completely open with her legs apart, or she was stuck in that position for some odd reason. Despite her arms being above her chest they felt rather at ease, except for the tight tentacles wrapped around her wrists. She felt panic overcome her as her heart was racing in her chest. The Slimallen was still several feet away from her as the blue smog was floating above the ground.

"Stop this!" she hollered in hopes for the creature to release her. However, her attention was intensified as the mouth of the beast opened up, and exposed its tongue like tentacle spout. It appeared to be an inch and a half thick as the creature sluggishly began to make its way closer to the victim. Mitsune's golden eyes widened as the horrifying beast was inching toward her by the seconds.

"No… Let me go!" Mitsune struggled in hopes to break loose from the tentacle's grasp, but they didn't budge. Their slimy and rubbery texture felt odd and gooey against her skin. The Slimallen was about two feet away from her as it lowered its mouth toward her, and approached her as if targeting the area between her legs. The lass whined and wriggled as the main tentacle arm was lowered across the ground and shot toward her inner area beneath her skirt.

"Not there!" Mitsune wailed, as Sumiko's statement was correct about her virginity being the objective, in which she couldn't put her legs together due to her ankles being pinned down with a bit of distance between them. The tip of the tentacle appeared like a bud or had a pointed tip as it went straight under her skirt with no resistance. She let out a loud moan as the first stroke of it against her white panties caused an unwanted arousal to stir between her thighs.

"N-no…" The brunette felt her cheeks grow warm as the tentacle continued probing the sensitive area. The tentacle felt rough and oppressing, as each rub of it would make the titillation tingle even more. She sensed her body beginning to minimize, as the tentacle's pleasuring movements across her panties was overwhelming. Something began to trickle as each stroke made her body eager for the tentacle to continue rasping her innocence.

'It feels kinda good…' Mitsune admitted to herself while knowing that the situation was completely incorrect, and that she was supposed to be resisting, but it was her first time being tempted down there. The tentacle rasped fervently to the point that her panties became moist with pre-cum, and her body desired for the creature to do more. Suddenly, the tentacle stopped brushing against her lower garment, and stuck its head into the attire's tight closeness.

"Please don't…" Mitsune begged as the tentacle was now in her panties, and doing the same transactions against her concealed entrance. The first fresh rub caused her to loudly groan, as the sensuality was even more intense than before. Each brush of it against her opening would cause her to lament with indulgence and secret delight. "S-so good…"

However, the creature was desperate for an entirely different situation. After several more strokes the tip went through the exit, wrapping itself around the outer portion of the panties, and tugged with all its might. With a loud rip the attire was torn, and her dripping innocence was exposed.

"My panties!" Mitsune cried. The air of the forest drifted across her wet area as it sent chills across her skin. The tip of the tentacle opened up, in which it exposed its flower like opening with many tiny tentacles spewing from it. The five petals were a dark pink color with petite suction cups across the surface that weren't obvious. The tentacle approached the victim's opening again, but this time put its entire mouth over it, and plunged its sticky petals around it across her inner thighs.

"What's going on?" Mitsune asked with alarm and curiosity. The mouth of the tentacle was over her opening as if sucking on it like a plunger to a clogged toilet. However, instead of absorbing, the creature had something else in mind. The brunette watched the tentacle intensely as she could feel the tiny vine like arms entering into her, and rooting concern as to what would happen next. She felt her entrance opening up as the situation was starting to become rather threatening.

"It hurts…" Mitsune whined as she suddenly felt some sort of an insertion attempting to penetrate her within the tentacle's grasp. The mouth had opened up and was now shoving a tube-like opening into her entrance, or readying itself for its main attack. The student glared at the Slimallen with faint tears in her eyes before releasing a loud groan. The tentacle's thickness pervaded her vulnerable entrance as she felt it strike into her with discomfort and gratification intertwined.

"No…!" Mitsune hollered with an uncontrollable wail as she felt the first penetration being forced into her, but fortunately not enough to threaten her virginity. The tentacle's position remained in place as she saw the rather rotund lumps beginning to flow through the Slimallen's tongue like tentacle that was connected to her opening.

"Don't come into me!" she shouted. The first bulge approached her, in which the mysterious ooze poured into her like a tube depositing fluid. The fresh presence felt like peppery mire as it was shoved into her, and immediately flowed into her stomach. Her bosom and legs jerked from the sudden pressure between her legs. A moment later the next protrusion squeezed into her as she let out a loud moan, and perceived the rush going strongly into her.

"S-stop," Mitsune cried. The brunette groaned as the tentacle unceasingly pumped the bizarre substance into her, in which her midriff began to inflate, and would wiggle with each thrust. The girl's attire was stretching, as her stomach became rather colossal and plump. Another massive clod drove through the tentacle as she shrieked in dismay. "Too much…! I'm so full!" Her abdomen was at its limits as some of the ooze was dripping down her thighs and onto the grass beneath her.

"I'm gonna explode…" Mitsune complained. With the flower like tentacle still pressed against her opening the slime was trapped within her with no exits. Tears strolled down her cheeks as her belly was fidgeting like jelly. She felt like she would explode with her stomach being as large as it could ever get, and some of the slime was even seeping through the mouth of the beast between her legs. One last massive pump was endeavored into her as if the muck had vitality to it.

Just as Mitsune let out another groan and felt her stomach rattle with interior rage, there was a grand explosion, as the Slimallen retreated, and all of its tentacles withdrew from her. The female's stomach deflated as if nothing had happened. She wobbled and fell over onto her side as she looked straight out to see Sumiko standing between her and the monster with her frosty blade about to cut through it.

"S-Sumiko!" Mitsune teetered with astonishment. The partner didn't seem as pleased to see her as the dark haired girl was suddenly yelling while a white illumination encircled her. The snow began to form as the Slimallen was temporarily frozen, in which it shrieked and moaned before being completely stiff.

"Die." With a whispered word her sword was thrown in front of her while the tip of it struck the ice. The monster exploded into tiny fragments as the blue fog disappeared. Mitsune's eyes were wide with awe, as the partner was indeed strong.

"Thanks," the lass complimented. The ally pivoted and faced her as she extended her left hand forward to help her up, even though she was upset that they split up.

"Gratification is not enough to make up for what you did," Sumiko sneered. She didn't say anything else as Mitsune stood up and felt the guilt kick around in her gut. Even though she had saved Arissa it wasn't enough to resolve for making such a rash decision during the mission.

"I'm sorry…" the brunette sighed. "It won't happen again." Her stomach felt fine even though it had just been filled with the odd ooze. They began to walk toward the school as her inner thighs were exposed to the air, which didn't feel comfortable at all. Once they reached the outer forest the leader stopped and turned to her ally.

"You're okay, though, right?" Sumiko asked with a bit of concern in her voice. "I better not find you in the nurse's office with some issue that you didn't inform me about." Mitsune stopped and cringed, as she was still a bit hazy after the Slimallen's assault.

"I think I'm still a virgin if that's what you're wondering," she retorted coolly, but was surprised at the companion's sudden question. They didn't say anything else to each other as they approached the school, and readied themselves for the mission report.

A few days had passed as Mitsune received a letter explaining how their first task was a success, in which helping Arissa had earned them more points, but the team still could have done a lot better if Mitsune had stayed by her partner's side the entire time. It would be a week until the next mission, in which Mitsune had more class time to learn about the monsters and such.

Mitsune was sitting in class, which was a simple room with desks for thirty or so students, wooden floors, white walls, white ceiling and the teacher's wooden desk at the front of the room with a black chalkboard behind it. The door was to the right, two doors, one at the back and one at the front of the room, as it was in the middle of the lecture or learning about self-defense.

'This is kind of boring,' the brunette thought. Her elbows were on her desk as her hands were holding up her face, as the surface was wooden on top with metal bars holding it up, and the same structure made up her chair. She was sitting in the back as most of the students seemed to be occupied with listening to the instructor, but her eyes kept turning to the enormous glass windows on the left side of the room. They were high up, so the sky was all that she could see from there.

'What a lovely day,' she continued. 'I wish we had class outside or something.' The classes were basically three sessions a day and five times a week about an hour long pertaining to a certain subject. Some of them were advancing skills, monster knowledge, and even how to get along with the team partner, but there weren't a lot of notes on how to deal with an expert ally. Her eyes met with the chalkboard as a blank piece of paper was in front of her with a pencil beside it. Suddenly, her stomach began to tremble, as the student sensed it with alarm.

'Huh?' Her left hand felt around her stomach, as she contemplated about whether it was hunger or feverishness, but this seemed different. 'Uh oh.' Mitsune sensed panic overwhelm her as her belly was groaning and turning. She felt the urge to go to the restroom to understand what was going on in privacy, but she was currently in the middle of class.

'Ugh. It's getting worse.' Mitsune sensed something coming out between her legs, and class wouldn't be over for another half-hour. She had no option but to exit quietly and secretly from the back of the room. The student rushed to the back classroom door as she entered the empty hallway, and scurried toward the restroom while feeling glad that no one had noticed, especially the teacher. 'It's coming!' Mitsune thought with horror.

The brunette spotted the familiar tan colored door as she opened it up with her right hand, which was pushing onto its smooth surface. She didn't look out to the huge scenery, in which she was on the second floor that hung over the pool and the lower levels. The bathroom was somewhat petite with the same pale and slippery edges on the walls, ceilings, and floors. There were no windows, but translucent blocks along the far wall allowed sunlight to peer into the area. Three azure blue stalls had the doors open, as she hurried into the first one on the right.

'I can't hold it any longer!' Mitsune wailed. She shut the stall door and looked at the white clean toilet for a moment while feeling something beginning to drip between her legs, or rather into her pink panties. She had on black thigh thighs that went up to her higher thighs. She tugged down her panties to her knees as she sat onto the toilet, and wheezed.

'Huh?' The lass had a minute to analyze her status, as she felt warm all over, just like before when the tentacle's tip was fervently rubbing it before penetrating her. The lass' stomach was a bit inflated as her uniform top was stretching outward. The convulsions in her stomach happened again as if something was attempting to escape. Suddenly, a rush went through her, as she felt the urge to push like she normally would. Her legs were apart and open with ease.

'Hurry!' she silently begged. The thoughts of the rest of the class waiting for her were striking concern and a bit of hesitation in her movements. She was missing important notes because of a surprising emergency even though she wasn't paying attention in the first place. The brunette shut her eyes and moaned, as there was a clamorous splash between her legs, and the odd sound like squeezing an almost empty bottle filled with cream. The discharge was discomforting and unpleasant as she heard something odd dropping into the toilet.

'What's that?' Mitsune asked. To her astonishment there was odd blue ooze rapidly filling the lavatory, and coming out of her butt. Each rush of it caused a wave of a sexual appetite to overcome her with her thighs often trembling with each push. 'No! No!' Mitsune was horrified as she remembered the tentacle incident or something being forced into her before Sumiko destroyed the Slimallen. 'It can't be real!' The student winced and groaned as the slimy substance continued to pour out from her tight posterior.

'It feels so weird!' Mitsune lamented. She gripped the metal bar to her right as she arched her back and looked up at the ceiling with bewilderment. There was so much ooze as she could hear some of it beginning to plop onto the floor around her. The toilet bowl was immediately filled to the top as the strange sticky substance was touching the bottom of her thighs. It looked like blueberry jelly as it felt wet and bouncy.

'This is horrible…' Mitsune glanced down to see the muck splattering across the floor around her shoes. The flow had stopped for a moment, in which the student in the toilet stall felt like she was finally done and ready to go. Suddenly, additional slime dropped out from her onto the mound of mire and all around her across the floor sending some of it into the next stall. 'Ah! Not more!' Mitsune let out a rumbling moan, as the arousal between her legs was becoming rather strong and intense.

Mitsune didn't reply and continued grunting while shutting her eyes and arching her back in discomfort. She sensed a stirring lively sensation between her legs, as if something was about to explode with great indulgence. The ooze gushed and poured as if there was an endless amount trying to be released, in which the toilet was obviously overflowing. The eagerness for something hard to penetrate her entered her thoughts while the last bit of the slime was emptied out.

'Is it over?' Mitsune rapidly breathed, as she felt exhausted and drained. She had her head up while staring at the bright lights before looking down at the toilet paper, and eventually to see how huge of a mess that she had made. Her right hand grabbed a few pieces of the soft tool, as she was ready to wipe herself clean. Her eyes looked between her legs, but to her amazement the slime was gone. An empty toilet bowl sat beneath her as if none of that had happened.

'Where did it go?' Mitsune asked herself with alarm. She blinked her eyes several times and felt a bit nauseated, in which she began to wonder if maybe she had fallen asleep and had a nightmare while sitting on the toilet. The brunette simply shook her head in dismay, pulled up her panties, and exited the stall like it was all a teasing dream.

End of Chapter Three


	4. The Attack

Chapter Four: The Attack

The week was slowly coming to an end as Mitsune was days away from going on her second mission with Sumiko. She didn't want to tell anyone about the slime since it would cause issues for her and the nurse. Plus she wasn't sure if it had even happened or not. It was a Friday morning, so the students had P.E., which seemed like mindless exercising to her.

The brunette and forty other students were hustling across the gymnasium floor. The girls were in white T-shirts with midnight blue lower pieces that looked like uniform panties. The male students had on the same shirts but with scarlet boxer shorts. The instructor was going around the room blowing the whistle and hollering at various individuals.

The gym was massive with a basketball hoop on both sides of the room, and brown metal bleachers on the right side that could fit five hundred students or so. Mitsune was sweating and running, as physical education was a required course, and rather challenging. She was scurrying side by side to a girl that she didn't recognize as the class was practicing laps.

"I'm so tired!" one of the female students whined from behind. They were only halfway through class as Mitsune was focused on the male in front of her or making sure that she wasn't going to bump into anyone by accident. Thoughts of trying to accelerate were firm in her mind, but she desired to stay with the group instead of getting too far from them.

'This is exhausting,' Mitsune complained. She could hear other students heavily breathing around her as the whistle blew several times signaling them to continue onward. The floor was slippery and smooth with a wood like surface to it. There were red, black, and white lines everywhere for the various sports games that were played. Mitsune had her eyes on the floor at times watching the strips of color change beneath her.

Several minutes later, the brunette felt her stomach quake and tremble with uneasiness. She grasped her midriff with her right hand as her eyes widened a bit with panic. But a moment later it passed like a temporary cramp from improper exercising. The brunette continued to run as she sensed sweat trickling down her cheeks.

'Huh?' Mitsune felt her belly quiver again as if something was fidgeting internally. She glanced about and implored for an exit, but the feeling had already dissolved. 'This is weird.' She wasn't sure whether to excuse herself to the restroom, or continue on with the risk of being exposed somehow.

She did another lap as everything seemed fine, in which the whistle didn't cease to blow to make someone speed up from behind the group. Her memories were pondering about the pool in the main lobby, as swimming in it seemed rather soothing at the moment. Two more laps were achieved as the race was almost over.

'Ow!' Mitsune gritted her teeth as stomach lurched like something was aggressively attempting to release itself. She grasped her midriff with her right hand, in which the pain had deceased once again. She sensed the warmness between her legs as if she was a bit sexually flustered. However, nothing happened as she finished up the remainder of the class.

The students heard the final whistle as they walked toward the blue double door exit to the locker rooms. She followed the group of students as the girls and guys separated. The hallway was stone and gray with reflective tiled floors and brick walls. To the right was the female locker room, and to the left was where the men went to change.

Mitsune stepped into the smelly locker room, as there were many blue lockers on both sides of the aisle, in which there were wooden benches on both sides for sitting. The showers were up ahead as the ceiling was rather high. The youth felt exhausted as she had just run about a hundred laps around the gym.

"I left my hair tie in the gym," a voice squeaked from the right. Mitsune turned to see the girl that she was running with, or blue hair in a ponytail, whining about how she had forgotten to take something back to the locker room after class. The paranoid female was explaining it to the womanly coach as the listening brunette opened her mouth to speak.

"Don't worry, I'll get it for you," she interrupted, in which both of them glanced at her in astonishment. The brunette was standing beside the exit as she immediately pivoted and headed back for the gym. It was quiet in there as no one else was around except for the various sports equipment lying along the edges of the area. There were dismal bleachers on the far side as Mitsune began looking for the tiny hair tie.

'It's got to be here,' she wondered. Her eyes scanned the bleachers as some of the students usually put their belongings there during class, but this particular item was very difficult to find. She reached the second set of bleachers as the strong sensation in her stomach began to squirm, but worse than before.

'Not again!' Mitsune sensed the urge to push as it was immensely upon her within moments. The only exit was through the double doors, but she didn't want to leave without the desired hair tie. Her midriff began to expand, as she was moments away from releasing something horrifying. She sensed something trickling down her legs, as she couldn't hold it back for long. The lass quickly ran toward the bleachers to hide instead of leaving herself out in the open for someone to see her.

'Hurry!' Mitsune wailed. 'It's coming!' The brunette went behind the grandstand, as there was a huge open area, which was not exposed to the students that could be passing by. She found a one-inch pole that reached to the top of the metal wall-like object, and grasped it with both of her hands. Her legs stretched out beneath her as she let out a moan.

'Oh!' Mitsune sensed her stomach swelling as the familiar ooze began to pour out from her tight posterior opening like before, and into her lower uniform piece. 'It's coming out!' Her hands gripped fervently to hold herself up as the blueberry jelly-like substance was discharging from her butt, and seeping out of her uniform. The lower attire was bulging as the size of it increased from the leaking mire. She sensed it dripping down her legs as she glanced down to see bits of it plopping onto the floor.

'No!' Mitsune wailed as she could hear herself moan and her cheeks becoming warm. Her sounds were uncontrollably released, as the noises within the gym fortunately didn't echo behind the bleachers. The ooze flushed out in great amounts, as her lower uniform piece began to slip downward.

'My butt!' The brunette felt her body being exposed, as the ooze was so heavy that the uniform was dropping down on its own from the weight. More and more of it poured out as she could see it slowly creating a puddle onto the floor beneath her. She was embarrassed and blushing, as the air was chilly to her vulnerable openings. The flustered and unwanted feeling overcame her as her rump violently jerked with sexual fits.

'Ugh.' Mitsune moaned and groaned as the ooze was spewing out of her with no resistance. The same odd sounds were bellowing between her legs as the flow finally stopped. 'What's happening to me?' Her stomach was deflated and the event seemed to be over as she could feel her panties being heavily filled with the odd substance.

Suddenly, the slime gathered and grew, as a monster formed from the rather large puddle. It didn't have any facial features, except for the hand-like objects quickly grasping onto the student's body. Mitsune hollered in alarm as the creature was submerging her legs with the spurt. It was somewhat transparent as it jiggled and sounded like clamorous splashes in water with each movement.

"No!" Mitsune roared, as the monster toppled itself onto her back, and began to enter into her shirt. She felt the being enveloping her skin as if attempting to taunt her. Her uniform top was filled with the slime as her boobs were being softly caressed. The open entrance between her legs was also beginning to have the ooze entering within. She had no notes about what kind of a monster it was, except for the fact that it was attempting to tease her.

"Get off of me!" the lass ordered. The spurt was rubbing and probing both of her openings, as the brushing of its jelly-like skin against hers was causing the familiar warmth and rawness to stir. She blushed and groaned as the same feeling from the tentacle's masturbation was happening again, but this time from the slime's misconduct against her entrance. "You're making me frisky…"

Mitsune continued to clutch onto the pole as the rough perturbation of the ooze was causing her to become curious and unwillingly anxious for more. She moaned again as the muck began to fill her openings, and the feeling of it pouring into her caused her to wiggle with fervent spasms.

"You're filling me…" Mitsune whined. The ooze within began to sway back and forth as each stroke was upward or downward as if taunting her on purpose. The arousal between her legs was briskly heightening as the slime was slowly beginning to penetrate her with ease. She felt her bosom bounce a little as the creature began to move with enforcement and agility. "Oh! D-don't stop…" Mitsune lamented as she was receiving double penetration for the first time. Her butt was highly sensitive as the climax was rapidly intensifying. The monster went a bit faster and harder as they were both swaying with her deepest corners being fulfilled.

"It's so good…" Mitsune felt like the ooze was completing a sense of a finish to the curiosity that she had, or in other words, giving her a fresh and new lustful pang. She was anxious for the monster to do it more firmly, but a bit of her was still in alarm from the fact that her virginity was at risk. Her moans were so loud that a bit of an echo stretched across the gym.

Suddenly, the monster began to pump itself into her posterior as her stomach began to inflate. She sensed panic beginning to envelop her as the incident in the forest was happening again. Half of the ooze was crammed into her as she felt it pouring out like before while her entrance was being penetrated by the swaying motions of the monster's dick like presence.

"No! Stop!" she demanded. The slurping sound echoed between her legs as the pile of slime had disappeared, and began to discharge once again as if the monster was regenerating. "It hurts!" She felt tears fill her eyes as the situation was becoming very perilous.

Suddenly, a piercing illumination struck the monster, and caused it to explode. Her stomach remained full, but the monster had disappeared. The lass collapsed to the floor with relief as her belly slowly returned to its normal size. She glanced above her to see Sumiko standing over her with an irritated expression on her face.

"I knew it," she uttered. The partner remained speechless as Mitsune looked up at her with a bit of relief and guilt. She had the strength to get up as she slowly got off of the dusty gym floor, pulled up her lower attire, and stood across from the swordsman.

"I'm sorry, Sumiko," Mitsune explained with a slight whimper. "I wasn't aware of it until a few days ago." She had her hands clasped against her bosom with concern. The companion didn't seem pleased at all as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Do you even know what that was?" she questioned. The brunette shook her head as she sighed and continued babbling. "It's a Jelly Orla or a creature that releases fragments of itself to torture its victim. The Slimallen must have acted as a transfer apparatus and put it in you. Now you're a risk to Beldam Academy for letting a monster freely roam within the school walls."

"I'm sorry…" Mitsune was too upset to say anything else as the ally had an excellent point. The monster could retreat and assault the other students especially the new ones with no self-defense. Sumiko comprehended Mitsune's tear filled face as she rolled her eyes and snorted.

"Go to the nurse and get the Jelly Orla removed contiguously," she ordered. "The longer it sits in you the healthier it gets. It's a matter of hours or days until it comes out and really torments you, and probably someone else, too." She folded her arms as the brunette sobbed and refused the concept of getting someone else involved in her personal issues.

"No… I don't want to go there," Mitsune stammered. "This is my problem. I can't rely on others to do things for me all of the time. I want to become a monster hunter on my own!" The truth was spat from her mouth as she stormed out from behind the bleachers and toward the gym exit doors, in which she completely forgot about the student's missing hair tie. Sumiko watched the girl depart from her side as she simply exhaled with disappointment.

The weekend flew by as Mitsune found herself awake on an ominous Monday morning. She was to be on her second mission within an hour. The lass sat up in her bed and stretched her arms as she squinted her eyes from the illuminating beams of the morning sun peering through her window.

'Morning already?' she sighed. The brunette relaxed her arms as she had on a silky white tang top with matching light blue pants for nightwear. The student immediately got out of bed and headed for the bathroom as she spent the next half hour getting into her school uniform and readying herself for the day's tasks.

She had on the usual jacket, skirt, and shoes with black thigh thighs up to her upper legs. The youth stood by her room door before letting out an anxious sigh and opening it up to depart. The knob was turned and the door swung open before she exited the room and shut it back up to lock it. The hallway was busy as usual as she reflected upon her assignment.

'We were asked to defeat a Frera Hound,' she thought to herself. The student was presently sauntering into the main area with the pool, as the sky seemed to be clear with no sign of rain along the exterior of the academy glass walls.

"Mitsune!" a familiar voice hollered. The female stopped walking as she glanced about to finally see the brown headed stalker scurrying toward her from the pool's edge. "Mitsune! How are things?" David widely smiled as he stood beside her, in which she felt rather intimidated in his presence.

"Not so good. I'm about to head on another mission," she honestly answered with a grunt. "Why?" She narrowed her eyes in irritation as the male student simply laughed and relaxed his arms by his sides. He always seemed rather cheerful and somewhat nosy.

"Oh, I don't know, I'm making sure that you're doing well," he retorted while beginning to walk. She followed along side him as she went toward the front of the building toward the infamous and nerve-wracking assignment desk. They were beside the pool as its clean surface was very serene. "Is something bothering you?"

"Yes," Mitsune growled while feeling tempted to rage at him for his constant annoyance. But on the other hand she silently appreciated his company. "But, I am feeling apprehensive about this mission." She lowered her eyes and glared at the reflective floor as he frowned as well. "I keep messing up, and I think Sumiko hates me for that."

"Oh, Sumiko," David repeated with interest. "Keep calm and let her take the lead this time. She gets frustrated when people aren't loyal to her. I'm guessing that something happened between you two?" His question drifted between them as she looked up to see the mentioned party standing by the task desk up ahead with her arms coolly folded and a rather relaxed expression upon her face.

"I got to go…" Mitsune uttered. "But I'll keep that in mind." The brunette sped up her pace and quickly went along the lobby flooring toward her aggressive teammate. 'Maybe if I listen to her she won't get mad at me. I guess he's right even though he can be rather obnoxious.' The girl glanced back to see David wandering off with a look of dismay on his face before turning to her associate.

"You're here. Good." Sumiko didn't say much as she started to walk toward the front doors. Mitsune followed closely behind her as she felt her small black bag swaying beside her along her right outer leg. "You learned about the hound, right?"

"Yeah. Perverted dog." Mitsune let out a heavy sigh and kept to herself as they immediately went through the glass doors and into the outside world. They were moments from being imperiled by the unrevealed beasts of the woods.

End of Chapter Four


	5. The Nightmare

Chapter Five: The Nightmare

Sumiko and Mitsune approached the forest as the brunette tagging along could see the dismal atmosphere of the area up ahead. Thoughts of her previous experience there illuminated in her mind as she held her stomach with her right hand in concern. The outer woods immediately enveloped them as the shade of the trees felt rather cool compared to the late morning sunlight.

"Keep close," Sumiko whispered with sternness. Mitsune had Blazing Alau on her finger as Frost Reshow was in Sumiko's right hand while dripping with snowflakes. The forest seemed rather still and quiet as Mitsune looked back to see the academy far out in the distance past the outer trees. She glanced ahead and heard the familiar stream nearby, as she knew that they were entering the enemy's dominion.

"Are students always out here?" Mitsune suddenly wondered. Sumiko didn't reply as they passed some trees, shrubs, and some birds with the grove tightly encircling them. The brunette could see nothing but bark to their sides and small plants around their ankles. A faint dirt path was being followed, as Sumiko didn't cease in her steps.

"The Frera Hound should be up ahead," the superior companion uttered with seriousness. Mitsune felt her stomach turning with anxiousness and restlessness, as she felt emotionally unready to challenge another monster. The trees began to become fewer as they had sauntered into the woods for about a mile, in which the students could see a structure up ahead.

"What's that?" Mitsune wondered. A petite building with black metal and glass windows was sitting in the middle of a clearing with a stream flowing by it. It appeared to be tiny from the front, but close up it was a rather large fortitude. The front entrance was about ten feet wide with thirty feet of lobby space with visible dark carpeting. The rest of the building was about fifty feet wide with three hundred or more feet across.

"Don't be distracted," Sumiko sneered. "It's a simple landmark for now." Mitsune gasped in awe as the partner's harsh statement sounded between them. They walked along the left side of the building as the walls and windows were tinted or difficult to see into.

"Well… Okay…" Mitsune sighed as they reached the back of the compound, and were heading into a deeper area of the monster's territory. The brunette was only a foot behind Sumiko as she noticed the stream opening up into a river on their left. Past that in the near distance was a Licklale blending in with the scenery like an innocent flower. "M-monster…"

"It's nothing," the dark haired lass muttered with ease. "Licklale's flaw is their eyesight. They won't strike unless you're directly near them. But you probably knew that." Mitsune rolled her eyes, as her associate seemed to be mumbling about the fact that she was an expert with her monster notes, or explaining things to purposefully teach her. Suddenly, growling began to rumble, as the bushes up ahead were beginning to rattle with life.

"It's the hound," Sumiko stated with a surprising smirk on her face. She held out her blade as Mitsune stood on her right with her hand extended for battle. "This'll be easy." However, to her astonishment, there was more than one Frera Hound advancing toward them. The first one emerged from the shrubs as it looked like a dog, but its appearance was more haunting.

"Whoa…" Mitsune gawked as the dark gray furred creature was leading five other monsters with it. Their eyes were a glowing crimson as they were about three feet high from the ground. The Frera Hound leader began to bark as its white and sharp teeth were exposed. "We're outnumbered." The brunette was frightened as the six creatures were inching closer by the seconds.

"I can handle them. Watch my back." Sumiko pointed Frost Reshow at the head hound as it looked like it was about to pounce on her. Four others were focused on her, as the two in the back seemed to be eyeing the shorter student. One of them jumped into midair as Sumiko swiftly moved her sword in front of her. A moment later the beast was lying across the ground while whimpering with frost beginning to make its fur stone cold.

"Sumiko…" Mitsune was several feet away from her partner as the two hounds were approaching her while deeply growling. Howling could be heard in the distance, as their presence was obvious to the beings of the woods. She watched as two more of Sumiko's opponents dropped to the ground, and the two across from her were ready to pounce.

"Ah!" Mitsune wheezed as Sumiko suddenly disappeared behind a rather thick tree, in which she was facing a dilemma of either standing her ground or risking the attempt at joining her partner. The two hounds were only two feet away as the one on the right jumped and shoved her over onto the ground.

"No! Get off!" Mitsune screamed as the Frera Hound's front paws were on her bosom, and its back legs were around her knees. The other dog simply waited in place while cautiously watching her. "Stupid dog!" Mitsune threw her right hand in front of her as she blasted the beast in the face with a water spell. It flew backward and about twenty feet away as the other dog immediately took its place.

"Sumiko!" Mitsune wailed. She lifted up her head to see the other hound getting up onto its feet while the other one was standing over her body. It growled as some of its drool was hanging from its snout while exposing its fangs. It began to swipe at her loose bosom with its right paw as she let out a squeamish moan.

"Don't touch my boobs!" Mitsune blushed as her chest was being played with like an innocent chew toy about to be slaughtered. Its back paw slipped between her legs as she lamented with alarm. "Please don't!" The other hound had caught up as it stood by the other one with an eager glee to its eyes.

"Stop…" Mitsune groaned as the dog was squeezing and pushing her boobs around while licking her neck with its very wet tongue. "Ugh gross." She was about to raise her hand again when the other hound immediately pounced onto her arms from behind, and held them down with its claws. The other canine licked some more before sitting down between her widened legs. Pre cum was beginning to trickle down her thighs, as the dogs seemed to smell it with delight.

"What are you doing?" She raised her head to see the hound lowering its snout toward her opened skirt. It began to lick the area as she let out another loud groan. "No!" The sensation of its tongue against her skin was like a sexual tease or tickle. It then shoved its right paw forward as it scratched her white panties right off of her skin and tore them apart.

"M-my panties!" Mitsune wailed. The anticipation of what could happen next began to unfold as the hound began to lick her exposed female entrance. She moaned and groaned as her sounds were encouraging the Frera Hounds to do more to her. "Stop licking me please…" The flustered victim had faint tears in her eyes as she wondered how Sumiko wasn't there to save her, and how she ended up alone once again.

"Grrr." The dog between her legs began to deeply snarl as it was sitting down on its back legs. The fur between its limbs began to quiver and bulge as a scarlet red and pulsing dick began to grow. It was throbbing with a lively two inches thick and ten inches long. The brunette cried out in alarm, as the stiff cock was about to penetrate her innocent body.

"Please don't…" Mitsune begged. The hound ignored her and sat up, as it was about to stick its lustful dick into her. The tip of it was probing her entrance as she tried to shut her legs together, but the dog was already in position. "No…" Mitsune cringed as she sensed the hot tip beginning to rub against her vulnerable entrance. However, the hound stopped, and began to heavily sniff.

"Huh?" The Frera Hound whimpered and withdrew from her as the partnering canine backed away as well. She sat up and intensely watched both of the creatures as its dick disappeared, and the both of them seemed to be frightened by her presence. "You shouldn't have done that." The spellcaster quickly stood up with the opportune moment, and struck the closest hound with flames.

"Arrrwww!" The dog wailed and shrieked as it hit a nearby tree and disappeared into the familiar smoke. She struck the partnering canine with a wind spell as that one flew into the river and immediately evaporated from the sharp rocks and steep flow of the reservoir pounding into it.

"That was close," Mitsune wheezed between heavy breaths. Her heart was still throbbing in her chest as she could hear more hounds being vanquished nearby. She pursued the sound and climbed over some fallen branches as she spotted Sumiko eliminating the last threat. "There you are."

"Where have you been?" Sumiko bitterly inquired while making Frost Reshow dissipate. "I see that you were assaulted again. Will you be having puppies next week?" She joked at the last comment, as it was obvious to her that the hounds had not sexually handled her partner, but she could see the torn attire of clawed sleeves and skirt.

"One of them was about to when they suddenly stepped back," Mitsune explained. "It was weird." Sumiko stood across from her with a very grim look on her face. She crossed her arms while in deep contemplation before opening her mouth again to speak.

"Maybe they sensed the Jelly Orla," she muttered with curiosity. "Of course, if you had gone to the nurse then it wouldn't be an issue. Would it?" The lass relaxed her arms but still seemed rather upset, and worse, irritated. But a glint of worry shimmered in her eyes.

"No…" Mitsune sighed and frowned as she sensed that she had disappointed her companion once again. "What's happening to me? Why do I always get attacked?"

"Mitsune." Sumiko started as she bit her lower lip with impatience. "Everyone has been raided by a monster, so it's not like they all have something personally related with you."

"Have you?" Mitsune razzed. "You're so strong and you're not being targeted like I am." The hint of jealousy arose as Sumiko simply put her right hand on the girl's left shoulder. The brunette cringed a little as she could feel the companion's warmth through her loose attire.

"We should go back before more hounds show up," she muttered while overlooking the sudden question. The leader began to head toward the structure up ahead as Mitsune simply shook her head in dismay. They went back up the slight hill as Mitsune spotted the same Licklale, but it was shuddering as if it was apprehensive. Even the birds seemed sensitive as the students returned toward the academy campus.

'Can they all sense the Jelly Orla inside of me?' she wondered. 'Is it really that serious?' The student felt her stomach with her right hand again as uneasiness tumbled around in her gut. It was a matter of time before the beast would come out, and the risk of it escaping into the school was very likely.

Sumiko and Mitsune exited the woods and crossed over the field into the safeguarding university structure. The glass walls overcame them as Sumiko was up ahead in the direction of the mission desk along the reflective pale floor. The brunette closely followed behind her, as she was still concerned about the Jelly Orla. Students and instructors were walking by as the teammates went unnoticed.

"We cleared the task," Sumiko uttered to the familiar blond woman who was directly involved with the assigned desk. Mitsune stood by Sumiko's left side as she impatiently had her arms by her sides, and was curious to know if the partner would report about the upcoming monster that made the forest creatures rather timorous. She also recognized the mission leader as the same individual who introduced her to Sumiko just recently.

"Congratulations. You two seem to be cooperating," the lady pleasantly commented with a wide and warm smile on her face. Mitsune snorted as Sumiko kept a straight face with seriousness in her tone. "Please wait while I receive your next appointment." Mitsune bit her lower lip while being curious as to whether or not Sumiko would report about the fact that she had a monster within her about to burst and possibly wreck havoc upon the school, but the ally was rather quiet.

"Oh, this next objective is a bit difficult," she explained. "You are to go to the beach and into a cave to fight the Jell Helminthes. It's been damaging the environment as of late. You have a week to get ready, so study study study." The jolly female grinned as Sumiko immediately nodded for confirmation.

"Yes, this opponent is something that you definitely need to study about," the taller one told her anxious companion. "We'll be traveling a distance, so this is like a solo mission. Take care of yourself, Mitsune." The last few words were in a whisper as Mitsune let out a tiny gasp of astonishment. Her companion seemed tender for once, but they would most likely not have the school available for assistance. Sumiko walked away as the brunette let off a soft bow of gratitude before heading to her room.

'The beach, huh?' she thought with a bit of delight. 'But we probably won't have time to relax and stuff.' The hallway opened up as she reached the main area with the pool and the floors above her with students briskly wandering about. Her room was up ahead within a hallway that seemed to go on for a while with many doors and a few lobbies.

The passageway was about six feet wide and eight feet high with white walls and a scarlet carpet for comfort. It was like a hotel but with single rooms. The lass went for a bit as she reached the familiar door, unlocked with her key, stepped inside, and locked it back up. Her bed was there resting beneath the window as the sun was beginning to already set within the distance.

'What a day,' Mitsune sighed as she immediately lay across her bed as her head was resting on her pillow. Her somewhat soiled uniform was snuggling across the soft bed covers. The youth immediately drifted off to sleep as the afternoon sun was causing the walls to glow with an orange hue. The recent mission was playing through her head like an endless movie.

_Mitsune awoke hours later as it was dark and late within the night. She was surprisingly in her pajamas as the soft pants stretched across her legs. The lass was lying on her stomach as she felt too tired to budge._

_"I must have overslept," she thought aloud. "'Might as well go back to resting." The student had her body straight across the soft mattress as her arms were grasping onto the white pillow to keep it close to her aching head. The room was quiet as she could faintly hear the crickets chirping from outside._

_Suddenly, her stomach began to tremble and moan, as it inflated and stretched her shirt a bit. The girl widened her eyes in fright as she sensed something about to burst from behind. Her legs shifted forward as her covered rear was stuck into the air and the bed sheets were over it giving the furniture a giant lump._

_"No, it's coming!" Mitsune lamented into her pillow. "Something is going to be born!" She had her hands gripping the mattress as her doggy style position was a bit awkward, but she didn't have time to get out of bed to rush to the bathroom. The youth could feel her posterior beginning to open up as it was squirming with discomfort._

_"Oh…!" Mitsune loudly moaned into her pillow as the ooze began to pour out from behind, and into her tight pink panties. Her lower attire was quickly being filled as the slime was squirting and discharging from her with sounds of a bottle spurting shampoo. She sensed muck beginning to trickle down her thighs, as her panties were heavy with slime._

_"There's so much of it…" Mitsune complained, as her cheeks became rosy with arousal. The sexual fluster began to stir between her legs as the anal release continued to pour out into her panties. Her lower garment began to slip down her legs as her pants were also sliding downward to the bed. She could feel the ooze beginning to gush beneath the bed covers as her eyes spotted the dark wet spot between her legs._

_"Stop… You're making a mess." She felt restless while watching the puddle between her legs swiftly increasing in size, and seeing massive drops of slime pouring out from behind. "Oh…" A moan dropped out of her mouth as the ooze was fervently teasing her or causing her to feel galvanized with indulgence. The bed covers fell behind her as the unearthly event was exposed to the rest of the room._

_"The Jelly Orla is coming out…" Mitsune uttered with a groan. The muck continued to gush from her butt as the lagoon was beginning to reach her knees like it was contained between her legs. It soon touched her feminine opening as she blushed with embarrassment. "Not there…Don't touch me there…" The slime began to form hands as the top of the pile had a single eye upon it with a red and sharp iris._

_"Mmmmm." The ooze let out a sound of deep moaning as it immediately grasped her stomach with its hands and began to cover the lower half of her body with its slime like being. She felt it reaching into her shirt as a bit of it was rubbing against her pussy._

_"You're here." The victim was anxious about the monster's misconduct, but also silently desiring it to sexually devour her. The ooze was still discharging as the creature's body was extending toward the edges of the bed. She could hear some of it beginning to pound onto the floor as the Jelly Orla shifted itself onto her back like a dog. "What are you doing?"_

_"I know how much you want me," the monster retorted. She let out a gasp of surprise, as she didn't expect the thing to actually talk. "I'll make you the bearer of my children in exchange for letting me reside in you. Repose yourself, and let me handle the rest." Its voice was like a mischievous hiss as she began to feel her loose breasts being fondled within her tang top, and her pussy being eagerly rubbed._

_"No! Not so much at once!" Mitsune whined as her mouth went wide open and a loud groan echoed throughout her room. The masturbation between her legs along with the constant flow was making her very ablaze with sensuality or overwhelmed with pleasure. She wanted the Jelly Orla to hurry up and come inside her. However, another part of her realized that she was cooperating with the enemy. The monster sensed her impatience and began to spew slime into her exposed pussy. It quickly filled her up as she let out a satisfied moan._

_"You're so warm and docile," the Jelly Orla muttered with a smirk. The ooze within her began to harden as it shoved upward into a sensitive corner. The lass loudly lamented as a heavy wave of delight and satisfaction overcame her._

_"Yes… More…" Mitsune begged. She overlooked the fact that the bed was covered with slime and some of it dropping onto the floor as the moment between her legs was rather entrancing. The dick like presence within her began to push inwardly and outwardly as it was about two inches thick and ten inches long. Its hands gripped tightly around her stomach as the flow in her rear stopped and also began to penetrate her._

_"Oh..!" Mitsune yelped, as the double insertion was very unexpected and enchanting at the same time. Her posterior had the hefty urge to push it out, but its dick like structure continued puncturing her. She felt her body swaying with each ram, as the arousal was growing stronger with each thrust. The monster would slip in and out with its rubbery presence rasping along her inner walls._

_"Yes, yes, yes!" the Jelly Orla exclaimed. "That's it! Let me come into you, Mitsune!" The monster resolutely and deeply slammed itself into her as she felt something beginning to strengthen like it would burst. The both of them moaned in sync as the creature was fully within her and about to climax._

_"I'm gonna come…!" Mitsune hollered with her eyes shut and her head lowered between her arms. Both cocks were deeply skewing her rump and pussy, as she could sense the intercourse reaching its peak with no resistance. The reverie began to fade, as the sexual explosion was a few thrusts away from transgressing her innocence._

Mitsune awoke with a start as her body was covered in sweat, and pre-cum was trickling down her thighs. She was still on her bed with her right hand between her legs as the nighttime air was within her room. Her panties were oddly moist as a strange aroma was drifting off.

'It was a dream,' she thought. 'A very invigorating dream.' Her fingers were a bit sticky as she sat up and glanced about. There was no sign of the ooze or slime as she wasn't sure if it was foreshadowing of the Jelly Orla's arrival, or her own imagination playing with her thoughts and desires. But even then, there was still that mystery about how the forbidden intercourse was supposed to finish. The brunette sighed and got off the bed as she immediately had the urge to take a midnight shower to clean herself off.

End of Chapter Five


	6. Envious Jelly

Chapter Six: Envious Jelly

A few days had passed, as it was a Thursday morning, or almost a week since the incident in the gymnasium. Mitsune was in her usual uniform, except she had on black stockings to cover up her legs. She was currently in a morning class about to take an exam. The brunette had also attempted to visit the nurse that morning, but the caretaker wasn't there due to her early visit.

The teaching room that Mitsune was sitting in was simple with the same white tiled flooring, pale ceilings, and a massive glass window expanding along the left side of the room. There were about forty wooden desks neatly aligned across the room as the teacher's metal desk was at the front with the emerald chalkboard behind it.

Mitsune glanced about and feverishly watched the students enter into the room as her eyes spotted the small white and circular hand clock above the door. She had a test that day in class to examine whether or not she knew about the various monsters. The instructor was already standing up with the pile of packets in their right hand. Her seat was opposite from the front, as she had an empty desk on both sides of her, and she could see the back of everyone else from there.

'I hope I studied enough.' Mitsune bit her lower lip with nervousness as the teacher was walking closer while putting the test onto the student's desks. Her pencil was slipping within her right hand as it was sitting atop of her smooth desk. Metal bars held up the wooden plate and also her chair. Her black backpack was sitting on a metal pole as it hung from the left side of her desk. She reviewed the creatures in her mind while the professor approached her and quietly placed the thick packet onto her desk with no concern.

'Here I go.' The teacher explained from the front desk how it was time to start and how everyone had until the last ten minutes of class. Mitsune's heart was pounding in her ears as her legs were shaking. She looked over the examination as it was multiple choice and some writing required. She wrote her name on the solid line as the tick of the clock and heavy breathing sounded within the classroom.

Mitsune sighed and looked at the clock over the classroom doorway, as she was running out of time for the last portion of the examination. She took one long look while checking her answers. Her eyes returned to the packet obverse of her as she felt her mind being rather hazy with drowsiness. She hadn't slept well the night before from thinking about the Jelly Orla and visiting the nurse. Suddenly her stomach began to tremble as she heard soft grumbling from below.

'Oh no…' Mitsune thought with awe on her face. She paused for a moment wondering if it was hunger or anxiousness, but her midriff immediately expanded beneath her uniform top. 'Not now!' The student sensed panic overwhelming her as the familiar sensation was tingling between her legs. With only fifteen minutes remaining she let out a heavy breath and tried to concentrate on the exam, but the event was beginning to unfold between her thighs.

'It's coming out!' the brunette lamented. She gritted her teeth and felt embarrassed as her posterior began to twitch and spasm. Something was attempting to escape as the sound of the clock reminded her that she didn't have a lot of time to exit the classroom and especially in the middle of such an important questionnaire.

'What do I do?' The youth sensed her rear beginning to expand, as she was mere seconds from delivering whatever was bustling outward. She leaned forward and clutched the sides of the desk with her hands as if relaxing while her legs spread out beneath her. She lifted her upper thighs a little as the position of her body was rather uneasy and restless.

'I can't stop it,' the female whined. 'Something's trying to...' She cringed and endeavored to hold it back, but the discharge was uncontrollably being liberated. Mitsune felt the usual ooze beginning to disgorge into her tight panties as her eyes widened in horror. She withdrew a loud moan as the mire gushed into her lower attire, and it began to obviously bulge.

'Don't do it now…' Mitsune wailed. The amount was so much that the ooze was seeping through her panties and into her tights, and crawling down her legs while filling up her lower garment. Her attire became full and weighed down, which caused her stockings to droop. The student feared that the event would draw attention towards her during a crucial test, and in front of thirty other students, too.

'It's so weird…' Mitsune complained. 'Kind of like the dream that I had.' Her hands were tightly latched onto the sides of the desk as the ooze was rubbing her entrance within her panties. The warm arousal was increasing between her legs as the slime was acting as if it was probing her untainted opening.

'No… You're in my pussy…' Mitsune softly groaned as she felt the rubbery ooze enter into her feminine opening while beginning to harden. The thick muck began to sway up and down as she felt her panties being shoved and pulled from the strange movements. It felt like her attire was assaulting her when it was really the enemy using her panties as a base for its subtle existence.

'That feels so good…' The lass felt her cheeks warming up with blush from embarrassment and the sudden arousal. Her stockings burst and ripped as another student conveniently sneezed simultaneously, or covered up the sound of her clothes being torn apart from the secret sexual assault. The slime dripped onto her chair beneath her as she felt it continue to emit out of her from behind.

'It's that feeling… Like something is about to burst…' Mitsune gasped. The ooze within her continued slamming, ramming, upwardly thrusting, and thrashing about while the titillation grew and grew. Her mouth dropped open as she shut her eyes and could no longer see the student in front of her peacefully taking the test.

'I can feel it skewing within me! Oh, do it more, please…!' The firm substance increased in speed as it rapidly penetrated and rammed into her. The uncontrollable fantasy resolutely perpetuated between her thighs, as she twisted her legs around the front rods of the chair to allow the ooze to easily thrust into her with naturalness.

'M-More!' Mitsune moaned between heavy breaths. She wanted the sensation to finish with no interruptions despite being in public. Her panties were being pulled and latched onto her body while the growing mire within it was enthralling her like an eager and lustful man. She glanced down to see her skirt bulging from the constant up and down movements of her crammed lower attire.

The intercourse from behind caused a wave of voluptuousness, as the erotic sensation was too much for her to resist. The indulgence and lewdness was strengthening as the intimidating cock was fully reaching into her, and she could softly hear the ooze dripping onto the floor that was unceasingly dripping from behind.

'C-Coming…!' Mitsune opened up her mouth while holding back a strong moan as she intensely sensed her first orgasm roaring throughout her entire being. The slime within had reached her most sensible corner as the climax exploded from its vicious movements. Her waist and butt were violently jerking about, as her legs felt exhausted and tight.

'Finally…' She fell back onto her chair, as heavy pants dropped from her mouth and the ooze felt rather tight within from its stiffness. The student was relieved to have her curiosity satisfied while feeling the thick cunt being sucked and rubbed by her violated pussy. The urge to have it all repeated was tickling in her mind, but the dick was beginning to soften.

'What just happened?' Mitsune thought to herself. The after orgasm sensation was overcoming her as she felt dainty and fatigued. Her waist was still trembling from tiny spasms, as her panties were rather sticky with a fresh substance. With no minutes remaining she fervently handed her paper to the student in front of her while she was ready to pass out.

The student suddenly felt guilt and realized that she had just allowed the enemy to sexually relieve her during class. She got up from her seat and shoved her pencil into her backpack while feeling her moist panties along her opening. She could feel the air drifting across her skin while she had a huge hole in her stockings.

'Not again…' While the students began to pack up and exit the classroom the brunette's stomach began to rumble again, but a bit more harshly this time around. She leaned over her desk with her right hand on her midriff with the other palm flat across the furniture to hold her up from falling. Her eyes widened a little in awe as she could sense the jelly ooze wanting to come out again.

"Mitsune, are you okay?" the instructor asked from the front of the room. She glanced to her left to see the man in front of the chalkboard with an eraser in his right hand while the last few students were departing from the area. His appearance was blurred from the exhaustion as she simply lied and nodded her head. Her belly was beginning to grow as her rump was beginning to flourish. "Just remember to close the door behind you when you're ready." She could faintly see him head for the doorway as she was left alone within the vacant classroom.

'It hurts…' Mitsune whined to herself, as she shut her eyes in discomfort, and her abdomen was ten times the normal size. It became heavy as she toppled over onto the floor by accident with her back against the tiled floor, and her legs wide apart as if in a birthing position. 'It's being released…' She couldn't see her thighs over the largeness of her grand belly.

"Oh…!" Mitsune let out a loud moan as she toppled onto her right side and got onto her knees to stand up. She slowly made her way back to the desk as she leaned over the left side of it with her hands gripping the edges tightly. Her legs naturally spread apart as the ooze burst from her rump and poured out between her legs onto the slippery floor. "No! Don't come out here!"

It was too late to run to the restroom as the slime was gushing out from both her rear, and her female opening. The flow was constant and rash as a blue puddle quickly began to form beneath her. Her stomach sluggishly began to decrease as her bosom was tightly pressed against the desk's surface while she leaned on it. The muck heavily discharged as she could hear it loudly splatter across the floor.

"This is so embarrassing…" she cried with faint tears forming in her eyes. Her face was flustered with a soft pink as the Jelly Orla began to emerge from below. It was about six feet tall with two human like hands as a single eye appeared on its jelly like body. The lass heard the sound of something boiling and growing as she glanced behind her to see the Jelly Orla staring right at her.

"Make it stop!" she pleaded. Her eyes turned forward, as she groaned and felt the ooze continue to openly flood between her legs. Mitsune suddenly had her ankles covered with the jelly like substance as she was pinned down to the floor. Even though her butt was being rasped with the hot flow of the ooze she wasn't as teased as before.

"Hurry." The Jelly Orla ignored her and watched as the girl released the last bit of its aura. She was heavily breathing as a ten-foot long pool of mire was directly below her. However, it seemed controlled as it remained around the beast. "Yes, it's finally the decisive moment for the actual divertissement. Let's start with your bequest." Its voice was rather harsh and deep as it matched the tone of a miscreant.

"What are you doing?" Mitsune hazily wondered. The Jelly Orla suddenly latched its hands around her waist and held onto her tightly while standing directly behind her dripping rear. The lower portion of the victim's innocent body was suddenly submerged into the Jelly Orla's bulging threatening presence. The brunette felt the mire across her ripped stockings and naked stump as the familiar sensation of the ooze began to slip into her female opening, but not too deeply. "No! I don't want it…"

"You don't have to lie to me," the Jelly Orla razzed. "I know how much you've desired and craved this since I was first arranged into you." The student simply frowned and didn't reply as a part of her actually agreed with the monster. "Now, let me fulfill your fantasy with such epic aphrodisiac passion." The slime within her solidified as it was about an inch thick with ten inches of length.

"But I just came…" Mitsune lamented. "I'm not in the mood at all. It kind of hurts." She hoped that her words would convince the Jelly Orla to cease from violating her, but it didn't do as asked. The firm cock-like structure inside her pussy felt stiff and tight, as it slowly began to sway within.

"You're making pointless accusations and prolonging the satisfaction," the opponent growled. "Ease your concerns and let me manage the rest. Besides, you'll have the rapture that you crave shortly enough." The dick of the ooze monster went a bit faster as the friction of her entrance against its rubbery punctures caused her to let out a surprising moan.

"Oh…!" Mitsune felt the tip of it deeply reaching into her as she still felt rather uncomfortable with its thick cock inside of her strained aperture, but the warmness was beginning to spread between her legs like before. The discomfort became pleasure as her hands firmly gripped the sides of the desk while feeling the dick go inwardly and outwardly with a fervent outburst. "You're right. I'm feeling rather flustered already."

"I knew it, Mitsune," the Jelly Orla uttered. It continued skewing into her pussy as pre-cum began to trickle along the sides of it. Her body began to bounce across the desk from each upward push of the jelly like cock. "I can also do things that normal human men can not. That is, if you really want me to." Mitsune's curiosity grew while her mouth hung open with heavy breaths of relief blowing over the smooth surface of the desk.

"W-What do you mean?" the brunette inquired. The intercourse went on as the monster was plunging into her more deeply with each thrust, and beginning to pick up speed. She felt each rasp of the cock going in deeper and deeper as her body was easily opening up to it. Suddenly, the bell sounded within the hallway signaling the student that her next class was starting, and she wasn't currently present within the other classroom.

"Ignore that," the beast told her. The girl's eyes widened a little as she gasped and noticed that fortunately their particular classroom was still empty. The student felt the slime like hands shift downward across her body as her thighs were lifted up, and the dick was now level with her innocent opening.

"Oh! S-So good!" Mitsune loudly groaned with pink cheeks. "I can feel you really going into me!" The new position gave the Jelly Orla a bit more ease as her legs were now to its sides, and its cock was pressing against her deepest corner. Mitsune felt the tip of it go deeper in progress compared to before as the orgasm was drawing near.

"Shall I?" the beast politely questioned. It knew that the victim was close to finishing, but was hungry for more eroticism and sensuality. The female released a loud moan, as it loved her sounds and the feeling of her tight warmth all around its presence. A soft yes sounded across the desk beneath them both as the creature widely smirked.

"Ow!" The cock instantly grew an inch thicker as Mitsune shrieked from the astonishing size and growth of the thrashing slimy dick. The pain shot for a moment as the lass wasn't expecting the size of it, but it quickly went away. Mitsune continued holding onto the desk as she sensed the intercourse rapidly increasing into the final moments. "I'm gonna come again…"

"Yes, I am, too," the Jelly Orla admitted. They both groaned and moaned as the dick of the beast was fiercely brushing against her deepest corner within her. It was pounding and penetrating her like an innocent doll as her uncontrollable and unrestrained laments echoed throughout the classroom. The ooze creature rammed, slammed, thrashed, pounded, and violated the girl's pussy with its lustful cock.

"I'm coming!" Mitsune yelled. She felt the raw orgasm being seconds away as the cock was vividly pressed against her deepest edge, and was held there, or was completely within her. The Jelly Orla let out a deep bellow, as it ejaculated hot ooze into her. Mitsune gasped as she felt the swelling branch through the cock and within, which triggered the staggering orgasm.

"I came again…" Mitsune felt the indulgence explode tenfold as her legs instantly became tight. She was amazed that she had two orgasms within the hour, and by the same brute. The dick felt hard and rough as it was throbbing and pulsing while it remained within her tight opening.

"That was excellent, Mitsune," the Jelly Orla complimented. It began to withdraw from her as the cock began to wither into soft slime like before, and her body was gently placed along the side of the desk. The brunette was heavily breathing, as the monster no longer grasping her. "I gave you what you desired. I'm sure there are other students that are eagerly waiting for me." The monster began to slip down the aisle between the desks while heading for the classroom exit.

"You can't…" Mitsune wailed. She stuck out her right hand as Blazing Alau emerged on her finger, and shot a beam of ice at it. The frigid assault froze the back of the slime, but the heavy ooze quickly fell off of it and onto the floor before shattering into pieces, in which the removed slime was easily regenerated. The Jelly Orla was several feet away from the doorway as she scurried across the tiled floor and continued blasting ice at it.

"Mitsune!" a voice hollered. The both of them glanced at the doorway to see a blond student standing there with a rod in her hands. It was Arissa as Mitsune immediately recognized her as the girl that she had saved during her first mission. She had on the same school uniform with white thigh thighs up to her knees.

"Huh?" The student sluggishly got up onto her shoes and mindlessly threw more ice at the Jelly Orla. It simply laughed as both of the students were attempting to freeze it, but it could heal itself. They both switched the element to flames as the mire began to boil instead. The monster was shrieking and beginning to shrink from overheating. The entire aura was in a blaze as the puddle began to increase in size, and the height of the creature was diminishing. The girls stood over the pool of bubbling ooze as Arissa began to freeze it.

"You do it too, Mitsune," she ordered. The brunette listened and crystallized the rest of the pond as Arissa stood over it with her staff, and plunged the bottom of it into the center of the massive reservoir of ice. The structure began to crack and shatter as a loud bang echoed throughout the classroom.

"Nice," Mitsune admitted. Her clothes were still torn as she sheepishly stood there with her arms by her sides. "Thanks for saving me." They gazed at the frost, as it became tiny shards of broken glass, in which the ooze was now a mere puddle of water. "I wasn't sure how to stop the Jelly Orla from… You know…"

"I'm sorry." Mitsune sensed the guilt riling up in her gut, as she was responsible for unleashing such a creature. Her eyes met with the floor as Arissa relaxed herself a moment later with a frown on her face. "I should have gone to the nurse like my partner instructed me to. I enjoyed sex with a monster. How awful." She shook her head in dismay.

"Don't worry about it," Arissa retorted with softness in her voice. "I too know what it's like to be violated by a non human. Sometimes instances happen that we can't control. The enemy knows our flaw and utilizes it as an advantage." Mitsune remembered the incident in the woods of Arissa being found with the Licklale sticking its tongue into her with delight.

"I better report this," Mitsune told her while staring at her. She did feel comforted with the fact that she wasn't the only one that had faced a creature that way, or they had something in common to talk about. "But, is it wrong for a student to like 'it'?"

"I'm not sure to be honest," Arissa mumbled. "They taught in class that it is, but, sometimes you can't help it." Her body shivered a little as if hiding a thought or a feeling. "Let me take you to the nurse." Mitsune nodded her head and followed the girl out of the classroom after picking up her belongings from her desk. However, she took a quick glance back at the puddle, as she felt a bit disappointed.

End of Chapter Six


	7. The Beach

Chapter Seven: The Beach

Several days had passed as the next mission was vastly approaching, in which Mitsune was readying herself for it. She visited the nurse immediately after the Jelly Orla incident, and no fragments of it remained within her. The new student was once again pure and clean from any monsters, but something was still bothering her.

Mitsune was wearing the usual uniform while standing across from the mission desk, but this time she had on no jacket, and her short sleeved white blouse was exposed. It was the morning of the next assignment, as the two girls would be pursing the hazardous Jell Giganta along the beach or somewhere humid for once. Her white thigh thighs went up past her slim knees.

'Where is she?' the brunette wondered. She had her hands fiddling about along her thighs as her eyes were briskly imploring for the familiar, and superior, lass with long black hair and the aggressive personality. Mitsune felt her bag swaying across her right leg as she had stored extra items in it since she was slightly hoping to take a break by the beach.

"You're here early," a voice whispered. Mitsune gasped a little and pivoted to see David in his full uniform with a book tucked under his right arm. "It must be mission day. Watch out because monsters like cute girls, such as myself." The last few words that he stated were under his breath, as the partner blushed a bit.

"Heh. It is," Mitsune frowned. "I'm waiting for Sumiko." Her hands shifted onto her chest as David simply beamed with delight. The clock struck the hour as the students felt a daunting presence emerge between them.

"Don't patronize her," Sumiko sneered with a serious look on her face. She turned to the lady at the desk and immediately exposed her also short sleeved top, but the blouse was in black, along with dark stockings covering up her entire legs. In her right hand was some sort of pale envelope as the woman accepted it before giving them permission to go. "Let's go, Mitsune, we don't have long."

"Y-yes Sumiko," Mitsune uttered while staring upward into the taller one's eyes. She swiftly turned to David and softly bowed before departing from his side. "I'll see you later." The male student waved and gave a sense of encouragement as he watched the two of them head for the outside world. They approached the glass doors as Sumiko opened up one of them and held it open for Mitsune to pass through. The sunlight struck them as it was rather warm and pleasant compared to the indoor walls of the academy.

"I hear that you had an interesting event a few days ago," Sumiko interrupted. They were side by side along the path as they were heading to the right instead of straight into the woods. Mitsune sighed and had her arms along her hips as she nodded and opened up her mouth.

"You were told about the Jelly Orla?" she wondered with guilt tightening her gut. Her eyes wandered as she studied their surroundings, which were open with bushes on both sides of the sidewalk with trees having distance between each other. The sky was cloudless as usual, but she could see the white puffs up ahead.

"That and the report from the nurse," the dark haired girl explained. "I'm glad that you're refreshed, and you handled a threatening monster on your own. I'm impressed." Mitsune's eyes widened as her cheeks became pink and she smiled for once.

"T-thank you," the student complimented. "But if Arissa hadn't shown up then the Jelly Orla would have attacked the school." The school was a bit of a distance away as the smell of salt suddenly stung her nose.

"Indeed." Sumiko fell silent, as she too knew that they were close to the destination. The sound of waves was increasing, as the bushes became sandy runes with various dried plants. The grass was now sand with the sidewalk transforming into the concealed wooden path. "You studied about the Jell Giganta, yes?" The party stopped sauntering as they had traveled to the top of a hill, which was overlooking the beach.

Mitsune's eyes lit up with delight as the scene was like a day at home, but the area was rather small with massive rocks to the right that stopped the sand from roaming about. To the left was a grove of palm trees or a dead end. In other words, the beach itself was about fifty feet long with their mission to the right in a secret cove.

"Yeah," the brunette finally answered. She quickly stepped onto the sand as her shoes immediately sunk into the landscape. Her legs felt heavy as she went toward the waves, and watched them crash along the horizon. The clouds were tall with grandness, as she was astonished by the breathtaking view. "Let's have a brief picnic or something. Who knows when we'll be here again." Sumiko joined her side a minute later as she seemed rather displeased.

"Come on, Mitsune," the older one encouraged. She crossed her arms as she had a rough sternness in her voice. "This isn't an appropriate moment for that." The shorter student sighed and cringed with uneasiness as the companion was already going toward the rock cliff. She stared at the beach while she could as the nervousness began to swell up again.

"Oh, alright." Mitsune pursued after the partner as their footsteps were imprinted into the sand, and behind them was the hill with the grass along the top of it. The stone ledge had some rock like stairs as the girls began to walk along each one into an upward spiral. "Do you think there's really a cave or something?" She was immediately behind Sumiko as she couldn't see what was up ahead, but she could see the ocean slowly beginning to lower beneath them.

"The Jell Giganta likes dimmed areas. It's rather obvious, don't you think?" the student scolded. Mitsune wrinkled her face, as she felt rather irritated by her comment. The students were now twenty feet above the beach as Sumiko paused and released Frost Reshow. "See?" The taller one stepped to the side as Mitsune heeded the rather large hole or opening along the path of the rocks. The steps continued onward, but their mission was in that concealed cave. The swordsman stepped inside first as Mitsune felt Blazing Alau emerge onto her finger.

"It's cold in here. I should have brought my jacket." Mitsune whined as they were side by side and entering into the dismal area with a twenty foot ceiling above them and a thirty foot wide road leading into darkness. The sounds of the beach began to fade as a soft and mysterious glow was illuminating the edges of the surroundings. Everything was cold, smooth, and somewhat wet as the students continued forward.

"Stay close to me," Sumiko muttered. "It's most likely in a clearing." The partner had another concern in mind, but she kept it to herself. Mitsune held her right hand out, as she was surprised to see no other monsters around. There were some occasional crabs or algae, but she was expecting some kind of erotic being to distract them at least. The smell of salt had disappeared, as the opening was rather musty.

The beach was now far away as it was a mere light at the end of the cave or they were reaching the end of the line. The hallway like area suddenly opened up into a space with thirty-foot high ceilings and fifty feet of space to walk across. Mitsune was in awe as some bats were fluttering above, and they were in a very inclusive location.

"This must be it," Mitsune cooed. "I mean, it's a dead end, right?" A part of her felt a bit of relief seeing as how the monster wasn't there, but a part of her knew that something was rather odd about the current scene. Suddenly, the ground began to quake, as water poured across the ground from a hidden opening up ahead.

"It's here," Sumiko wheezed. She held her blade in front of her as the horror began. The rocks exploded from the outpour of the reservoir as the Jell Giganta's tentacle arms were exposed, in which its crimson red and cobalt blue colors were revealed. It looked like a massive jellyfish with thick tentacle arms spewing about and a transparent cloud like shape over the top of it. Its scarlet eyes were glowing as it began to roar with annoyance.

"It's really big!" Mitsune gawked. The entire creature had a length of twenty feet with a height of fifteen feet. Seven arms were thrashing about as it was slipping across the water with the upper advantage. Sumiko immediately attacked as she jumped off the ground and into the air before slashing at its arm that was extending toward her.

"Sumiko!" the brunette hollered. She shot off wind spells as the tentacles were struck but continued attempting to wrap around the guests. The raw student remembered the tentacles from the Slimallen as she pondered about what the monster could do to them in a sexual way, but this was much larger than that.

The Jell Giganta roared as its being was being sliced and blown about like a fish. Sumiko was also hit as she went flying against the wall, but managed to get right back up. Mitsune continued struggling with the spells as the tentacle arms were vastly approaching her with slight eagerness. She bit her lower lip as the Jell Giganta didn't seem to be weakening and the wind was a temporary defense. Sumiko was tossed around a bit as the pool beneath their shoes made it difficult to run about.

'Let's try something else,' the spellcaster thought. She shot out a beam of ice as one of the arms froze and slowed down the rest. However, the frigid bubble crumbled into tiny shards of snow. 'What was its flaw again?' The student had difficulty concentrating with the intense miff happening, but the creature seemed to be stinging with tiny cuts from Sumiko's sword.

"Do that again," Sumiko ordered. Mitsune let out a yelp as the order was received, and she continued shooting ice at the approaching tentacle arms. However, one of them slipped by, and violently whacked her, as she went flying toward the right wall. Her back was petrified with pain, as the landing was rather rough.

"Ow…" Mitsune was on her side as she quickly got up and continued freezing the monster, but her back was still writhe with discomfort. Her movements became rather slow as one of the tentacles grasped onto her right leg and pinned her down. "No!" The terror enveloped her as her left ankle was also held onto, and she was at risk.

"Sumiko! Help me!" the brunette pleaded. A third arm was heading for her skirt as she swiftly attacked it with ice, in which it withdrew for the moment. Her eyes watched as the companion was occupied with the head of the Jell Giganta, or she was on her own with the sudden peril. Two tentacles emerged as she yelled while throwing flames at them, but one of them was immediately in her skirt.

"No… Not this…" Mitsune wailed as the tentacle grasped onto her white panties, and immediately tore them off of her hips, along with the small black bag that was around her waist. The other arm was struck and withering about across the ground. She sensed that the loose tip would be shoving itself into her at any moment, but Sumiko quickly knocked it down.

"Don't hesitate," she razzed. "Use fire spells." Mitsune glanced up with a petrified expression as the partner was standing across from her while stabbing the tentacle arms around her legs. The monster quickly withdrew as Mitsune was released, but the air around her legs was rather intimidating. "Let's finish it off." The brunette nodded while standing over her fallen bag as the embers were drying up the monster or causing it to wither up from the dehydration.

"Oh yes! Got the thing trapped." Mitsune grinned. The teammates pinned down the Jell Giganta as the tentacle arms were withdrawing and thinning from the heat of the elemental spells. Sumiko was slashing about with Frost Reshow as the monster was groaning and shrieking. It was stranded against the far wall as the girls were lashing out upon it. Its arms curled up beside it as the flames finally engulfed its entire being.

"It's over." Sumiko stood over the burning Jell Giganta as she did a twirl before piercing the entire thing in midway. The monster shattered into ash as the black fragments peddled onto the ground. There were a few flames still alight as the water extinguished them. "Good work, Mitsune." The taller one put away her snow fallen blade as Mitsune let out a heavy breath of satisfaction.

"Now what?" the brunette wondered. They pivoted and faced the far off exit as something was stirring in the heap of dust along the smooth ledge where the Jell Giganta was. The party began to walk away as Sumiko seemed rather pleased as well.

"I guess we have a bit of time to see the beach again," the swordsman answered. "But, it's best if we go back to Beldam University and repose, don't you think? It's not that secure here." Mitsune sighed and frowned as the opening over the beach was exposed, and the smell of the ocean tingled their senses.

"Yeah, sure," the other one groaned. 'I really wanted to go to the beach though and get away from this whole monster hunting thing for once.' Sumiko stepped onto the stone path as Mitsune could feel the wind between her legs, which was a bit embarrassing since her entrance was exposed to the humid air. She reached to her right after remembering that she had an extra pair of underwear with her, but her bag wasn't there.

"Oh no…!" Mitsune yelled as Sumiko looked down on her with great concern. "My bag! It's still in there." She turned back toward the cave and felt a sense of panic soar throughout her entire being. The thought of the pouch drifting off into the vast ocean crossed her mind, as she felt desperate to scurry after it. "I'll be right back."

"Is it really that important?" Sumiko inquired with folded arms. "It's not that far of a walk to the academy." The partner retreated into the grotto as the woman simply shook her head in dismay. Mitsune was already a quarter of the way inside while hearing the sounds of the waves already beginning to fade.

'I really like that bag, and it has my swimsuit in it,' she contemplated while panting. Her shoes were racing across the cold ground while the opening up ahead was starting to come into view. She could see crabs crawling across the floor of the cave, but they were scurrying away from her from fright.

"It should be here." Mitsune reached the clearing as she headed toward the right of the room to where she remembered the item dropping. Her eyes were briskly imploring across the thin layer of water, as it didn't seem to be there. "Please don't be lost." The student followed the wall toward the beginning of the flow of water as she was slowly reaching where the pile of soot was.

"Is that it?" The brunette stood by the ledge that was hanging over the water as the black and soaked purse was sitting on the side of it as if innocently waiting for someone to pick it up. "Yes! I got it!" Mitsune teetered as she grasped the broken strap and stood straight up. Salt water was trickling out from it, as she didn't seem to mind. "It's wet, but at least I got it back."

The youth studied the inside items of the bag, as everything seemed to be there. The ashes began to shake as a petite cobalt blue squid suddenly emerged from it. The guest was unaware of its presence as the five inch long and half-inch wide creature was slithering out of the remains. It had tiny tentacle arms, as its head was a bit large with a piercing tip like an arrow.

"What's that?" Mitsune finally heeded the squid like organism as it suddenly jumped off of the ledge, and directly toward her. The young adult screamed as she watched it go directly between her legs, and its sticky arms latched onto her upper thighs. "Eww! Get off of me!" Her right hand reached for the underskirt area while her left hand held onto the bag, but she was too gradual.

The creature penetrated her tight opening with its head as it quickly began to upwardly slip into her while releasing its adhesive grip on her legs. The victim shrieked and felt her legs trembling while the squid like being was making its way into the depths of her pussy. She let out a soft moan as the rubbery texture of it was sexually teasing her, and its brisk back and forth movements along her entrance were rather arousing.

"No, you're going inside me," she whined. The lass picked up her skirt and could see the small tentacle arms squirming around while dangling out of her. It was three inches within as she felt it digging into her while seeing the arms quickly beginning to disappear from her view.

"I'm frisky already," Mitsune admitted with pink cheeks. The squid was violently wiggling and fidgeting as it felt like a spongy thick and long insertion. She fell onto her back while feeling the creature rubbing against her deepest corner with firm eagerness. Her legs opened up as she groaned and lamented while holding her feminine opening with her free hand. Her fingers couldn't feel the creature any longer, but she imagined the creature penetrating her like a toy.

"It feels good…" Mitsune loudly moaned and trembled while the insertion continued thrashing itself along her walls and pulsing with pleasure with downward motions. "I can feel it squirming inside of me." A finger went into her as she began to publicly masturbate in response to the squid's friskiness. Her mouth opened up and released an uncontrollable groan. Suddenly, the creature paused, before deteriorating, or surprisingly declining.

"Huh?" The sudden sensation had diminished as the inner coition had ceased. "That was weird." She dropped her hand and got up, as the feeling of it had completely departed. She shrugged her shoulders in bewilderment before making her way for the exit of the tunnel. A bit of pre-cum was trickling down her thighs, but she didn't pay attention to it. The student could see Sumiko standing by the wide opening as she continued to hold onto her bag with her left hand.

"I heard screaming. What happened?" the taller one inquired. Mitsune shook her head and began walking down the stairs as she too was wondering what had occurred back there. The sun was high in the sky as she could sense that it was around noon or a few hours had passed since they left the academy.

"Oh, nothing. I found my purse." Mitsune felt a bit uneasy wondering if she had confidence in her response or not. The creature had conceived her, but it somehow vanished. A thought came to mind that maybe the organism was attempting to attack her, but it had failed. It was rather small after all. On the other hand, she didn't want an incident like the Jelly Orla to repeat itself.

The spellcaster stared at her surroundings and slowly forgot about the incident while the ocean waves came into view. Sumiko remained quiet as well as they made their way onto the sand, and back to the school within the distance.

End of Chapter Seven


	8. The Surprise Partner

Chapter Eight: The Surprise Partner

A few days had passed as Mitsune didn't experience any monster encounters, and the mission against the Jell Giganta was a success. It was a bright Monday morning as Harumi was heading for the task desk in response to a call. She was asked to go there for an urgent reason, but she wasn't sure why. She had dark brown hair that went down to her mid back with amber eyes. Her uniform was the usual except for dark thigh thighs up to her knees. A silver headband was also atop of her head in her smooth hair.

'What's this about?' she wondered. 'I better not be late for class.' The girl stood by the familiar desk as the usual woman was there, but she wasn't saying anything to her. The lass folded her arms and leaned against the cold furniture as she watched the other students pass by. It was early in the morning as she had about an hour before her first class.

"Hello," a voice interrupted. The youth glanced to her right to see Arissa there in the same attire, except for the white thigh thighs and the dismal bow in the back of her hair. "Did you get called here, too?" Her hands were grasped along her lap, as she seemed rather perplexed.

"Yeah." Harumi softly retorted, as she felt rather uneasy with the stranger. It seemed like a cloudy day outside, as it was rather dismal within the building. Even the students seemed rather drowsy as Harumi released a long yawn. The lady behind them finally spoke up as they turned around to see her.

"I apologize for making you wait so long," the blond admitted. "This is very important, so please pay attention to the instructions." Both Harumi and Arissa nodded as the woman continued explaining. "This is the improvised task, which I'm sure the both of you are aware about." The assignment was always unexpected for students even though they knew that it would eventually happen. It is an event where one teammate works with a different teammate to see if he or she is volatile and flexible enough to handle a different partner.

"Go on," Arissa mumbled. The brunette glanced at the temporary companion as she was looking forward to being with her. However, she wasn't sure if Arissa was pleased or not to be stuck with her. Harumi's partner was David, so she wasn't familiar with partnering together with someone of the same femininity.

"Your goal is the Exquisite Bee," the adult answered. "It's very difficult to catch, but one shot should knock it out. You can find it in the woods nearby. I wish you girls luck." Arissa and Harumi turned toward each other, as Harumi was rather perplexed. She hadn't learned about the abnormality yet, but she knew that they were going back to the same forest like in past missions.

"Are you ready, Harumi?" Arissa inquired with a soft grin. "The Exquisite Bee shouldn't be too hard." She held out her brown staff, which looked more like a regular stick, but with an azure jewel hovering at the top. "It can't sting like a normal bee, but it does have its perks."

"What does it do exactly?" Harumi asked. They began to head for the doors as the shrinking hallway overcame them. Arissa went up to the door and opened it as her partner stepped outside. It was rather cold and windy as the sun was concealed at the moment, but it could come out at any moment. The students walked across the path as they went toward the grove of trees up ahead in the near distance.

"I think it flies around and does aerial attacks," she answered. "I don't know, to be honest." The other lass sighed and chuckled a little as the both of them seemed rather clueless about it. "I'm sure we'll have fun on this adventure of ours." The brunette turned to the blond while widely beaming.

"You're a lot sweeter than David, Arissa," Harumi admitted with pink cheeks. They were side by side as the sun began to luster through the clouds or illuminate the greenery around them. "You're not trying to constantly impress someone." The scenery quickly changed as the amount of trees increased, and so did the effect of shade over their heads.

"Thank you," Arissa uttered with shyness. "I'm sure David is an excellent partner, anyway." Harumi snorted and laughed as she released Sella. The javelin was a rusty sapphire blue with a giant point at the tip in silver. A white ribbon streamed from the top of it with three feet in length and two inches across. Arissa's staff, Shining Crescent, was also proudly out there along Arissa's side. The sound of birds and beasts began to twinkle in their ears.

"Hardly. All he does is mention how he attempts to sway Mitsune," she complained with irritation in her voice. "She doesn't like him back, so it seems rather pointless of him. But, he does have his positive moments, and he is really strong." The brunette sighed as Arissa remained quiet as if pondering her words.

"David is… Well…" the blond answered while fidgeting. The student's statement was interrupted as they had reached the outer portion of the woods, and the mission was upon them. Harumi wondered what the girl was about to tell her, but they had to remain calm if they didn't want to be detected. "Oh, we're already here. Um, I'll look up while you watch ahead, okay?"

"Sure," Harumi agreed. She understood that it was best for one of them to pursuit for the bee instead of the both of them being distracted simultaneously. The trees began to encircle them, as Harumi felt really anxious. Her last few experiences in the woods were rather unpalatable, and this time she didn't have David to depend on for defense.

"Oh, this is…" Harumi remembered the mysterious structure up ahead as to their right was the reservoir. She didn't get to learn what the building was for, but maybe this time she would get a closer examination of it. Suddenly, a loud buzzing whooshed over their heads, as Arissa let out a loud squeal. The blond pointed her rod upwards as if trying to detract something.

"I saw it!" she teetered. "This way!" The student began to run as Harumi attempted to keep up with her while not getting separated. They went between some bushes and trees as Arissa continued seeing the flaunting of yellow along the trees while Harumi was trying to make sure that nothing else was nearby. "Up there!" The blond was rather hyper and provoked by the insect as she was giggling and pursuing after it like a little child.

"I can't look, remember?" Harumi joked. They had reached the same area that Harumi had sojourned at before during a previous assignment. The bee divulged itself as Arissa could briefly see its entire structure. It looked like a normal honeybee, except ten times bigger with a body of five feet long and thick. It had six black arms that had claws at the end of them and a pink gushy stinger from behind.

"Oh, it does have one," Arissa wheezed while realizing that the monster contained a venomous prick. The wings were rather massive as they were moving too briskly to be seen. The Exquisite Bee flew on as the blond let out a moan of disappointment. "It went toward that building up ahead."

"Should we go inside?" the ally wondered. She too could see the odd structure, as its glass entrance was rather enticing. Before Arissa could reply they both heard an eerie howl, which was coming toward them. "What's that?" Arissa and Harumi gazed ahead as they could see black figures jumping about in the distance. Their eyes were glowing through the bushes like ravenous stalkers.

"Dogs?" Arissa repeated. "What is it, Harumi? What should we do?" The blond began to panic as one of the Frera Hounds was in view, and a few others were directly behind it in pursuit. The scarlet eyes were intensifying as Harumi bit her lower lip in restlessness. She had heard about the untamed and ravenous features of them briefly during class before.

"Let's head into that building. Maybe the monsters will stop tracking us," she suggested. Arissa and Harumi scurried toward the front door, as it was glass with a lobby within. Arissa tugged on the black lever as they both stumbled onto the midnight blue carpet. The hounds were nearly outside as they quickly stood up and gazed ahead in awe. The ceilings were about ten feet high with petite crystal chandeliers. The walls were pale with wooden doors on each side. The carpet continued throughout the flooring with various symbols in gold and white.

"It's like a maze," Arissa stated. Harumi was rather paranoid as the thought of the dogs toppling them over and violating them crossed her mind. "I think I remember this being explained as a ceremonial kind of place, but it was abandoned because of the monsters." The girls began to saunter forward, as the hallway up ahead seemed to turn into a different corner.

"Come on, Arissa," Harumi razzed. She grasped the companion's left arm and tugged on it, as the blond seemed to snap out of a daze or a deep thought. Her train of thought was stopped as they could hear something pounding against the glass entrance. They looked back to see a few Frera Hounds clawing at the door.

"Oh! They're here!" The two students rushed forward as they followed the hallway and went across the soft carpet. Up ahead was an opened door at the end of the hallway as they both dashed into it. Other doors were about, but shut tight, and neither of them knew whether they were even unlocked or not.

"We made it," Arissa beamed. They stood by the doorway, in which Harumi took a quick look at the room to see what kind of situation they were in. It was a plain room with the same carpet and walls, and the lighting was a bit dim. Across from them was a window as it looked out into the woods. There was no furniture to hide behind, but the door was immediately shut to keep the dogs out, that is, if they did manage to get within the complex.

The girls huddled along the wall beside the window, as they couldn't hear anything for a while. Suddenly, the sound of glass shattered within their ears, as both of their hearts began to pound with fright. Arissa was curled up as she grasped Harumi's left hand and tightly squeezed it. The distant sound of the paws along the floor could be felt along the soft carpet. The teammates sat there and silently prayed in hopes for the demons to pass them by.

"They're coming this way…!" Arissa wheezed with faint tears strolling down her face. The sound of the pitter-patter got louder as the hounds were barking and sniffing for the two victims within the area. Harumi wrapped her free arm around the lass and held her close, as the monsters seemed to be inches away from the closed door. A ghostly howl went through the door as the beasts began to fiercely scratch at it.

"We can't do anything but fight," Harumi told her. She released her grip and stood up as Arissa joined her. They held out their weapons as they readied themselves to strike the monsters the moment that they stepped inside. The door was shoved past its limits as it fell onto the floor, and two Frera Hounds stepped inside the room.

"Now!" Harumi tossed her lance and Arissa shot flames up ahead as the front canine whimpered from the heat, but the two behind it utilized it as a shield, and jumped into the center of the room. More embers were tossed as the two Frera Hounds were growling at them with no mercy. The third one had devastating burns as it remained along the entranceway while lying on its side.

"This might hold them off," Arissa cautioned, but she was still a bit feeble from the sight of the mutts. The girls were standing across from a single dog as one of them lurched forward, in which Arissa immediately screamed and headed for the other side of the room. "Ah! Stay away!" She hit the pouncing canine with ice as it whined for a moment, but then circled behind her before jumping onto her back thighs.

"Arissa!" Harumi shouted with concern and widened eyes filled with horror. The blond had her rump in the air while the rest of her body was flat across the floor. Her skirt was slipping forward as her white panties were exposed. She was still gripping onto her staff, but she could not move her arms that well. Harumi briskly ran across the room to slash at the Frera Hound opposite to her, as it toppled over from the deep cut in its left fringe.

"Get it off of me, Harumi!" Arissa shrieked. The dog was ramming its head against her from behind as if readying itself for a peculiar moment. The brunette felt under pressure and riled up as she kicked the dog with the fresh wound, and then petrified its entire body with numbness. She then turned to Arissa as the Frera Hound's right claws were slashing at her pale garment.

"Try to roll over or something," the partner razzed while standing across from the temporary companion. However, the pooch had already managed to rip the thin and tight panties, as Arissa's innocent opening was unveiled. Arissa let out a moan as her left hand was gripping the carpet beneath her. Suddenly, the window from behind them shattered from the Exquisite Bee relentlessly pounding it with its thick body to let it within the room.

"Ah! The bee is here!" Arissa was erratic with full panic as the beast was licking her from behind, and the giant insect was now flying around the room. Harumi took aim with Sella, but it was moving too promptly. The blond loudly groaned, as her cheeks were pink with a secret delight. The tongue of the Frera Hound was slimy, purple, and licking her to make her rather slippery. It went within her and out as Arissa was wailing from the discomfort.

"Don't worry about me. Get the bee!" Arissa let out another whine as she could hear and see the insect buzzing about with a jitter. The Frera Hound employed the guest as a distraction as it sat on its back legs, and the fur between its front thighs was beginning to bristle with agitation. The canine lowly growled as its stiff and crimson cock was exposed.

The Frera Hound then pounced onto its victim by putting its frontal body across her back, and held the tip of its eight inch long and inch thick presence by her dripping lower opening. Its front legs were wrapped around her shoulders as its back limbs were latching onto her curled thighs. It let out another howl as the dick went straight ahead and between the periphery of the girl's soft entrance.

"No! Please don't!" Arissa whined. She felt the rough cock press against her as it was slowly rushed into her. "No! That hurts!" The blond tightly clutched the floor from the discomfort of the beast penetrating her with its thick and rigid cock. The Frera's Hound's back paws grasped onto her thighs as it was fastened onto her from behind. It was oddly wagging its tail while its mouth was hanging open with brisk pants.

"You're going into me!" Arissa released an uncontrollable moan as the unearthly rape began between her legs. The cock began to sway as it went painstaking inwardly and outwardly. She could feel the dick skewing into her as the harassment was developing into pleasure. A bulge sat at the top of the dog's dick near its fur as it withheld itself for a reason. "Oh! N-not too hard!"

"Arissa…" Harumi felt dismayed as she could see the Frera Hound's rear shoving itself into the human victim with ease. Arissa felt the cock pounding into her as each ram was allowing it to enter deeper into her. The rubbery texture of the insertion was overwhelming as each staunch pound caused the girl to moan. The bee suddenly slammed itself into Harumi from behind as she toppled onto the floor across from Arissa.

"Ow!" The brunette was in the same bodily position as the Exquisite Bee immediately wrapped its hairy arms around her chest, and clutched onto her. Its stinger became loose and extended into the back part of her pink panties. "No!" Harumi felt the rasping tube like presence stretch into her lower garment as the tip of it began to probe her tight anal opening.

"You're so rough, Mr. Doggy, please stop," Arissa begged from across the room with a flustered expression upon her face, and faint tears strolling down her cheeks. The canine was humping her and oddly breathing with its tongue hanging out of its mouth. The bulge was pressing against her pussy as if holding back. The blond could feel the dick beginning to reach the deepness of her virginity.

"What's happening?" Harumi was facing her as the stinger pressed into her rump, and caused her to loudly moan. The puncture was like a tube as the half-inch thick tentacle stretched into her and beyond. The brunette loudly gasped as the first penetration was rebelliously and forcefully roaming into her. The bee's abdomen began to tremble and quake as if something was being born. The insect lifted up its head as if in discomfort. Its wings were still as they were about seven feet long and two feet wide.

"You're horrible…" Harumi uttered with tears strolling down her light pink cheeks. A lump formed in the stinger as it went through it, and into the victim's posterior, as if an item was being transferred between them. The brunette loudly groaned as she felt the egg-like object flowing into her stomach. The lancer wheezed and whined as the Exquisite Bee began to pump a dozen eggs into her at once with severity, each one going in at a time like a gob in a hose. The youth's stomach quickly inflated as she felt her belly expanding from beneath her.

"Mr. Doggy, I'm about to come," Arissa interrupted with a red face. "I feel so hot." The blond could feel the dick reaching deeply into her as she was close to an orgasm. The Frera Hound briskly rammed itself into her from behind as the bulge began to lower down its cock. It pressed through her loose opening and into her with ease while the Frera Hound was growling from above.

"It's coming inside of me…!" Arissa felt the firm lump press into her pussy as hot sticky semen exploded into her from the canine's ejaculating dick. "I'm coming!" Her body began to twitch and spasm as her stomach was instantly filled with hot pooch semen. But, the beast wasn't done, as it continued ramming into her from behind, trapping its seed into its impregnate prey.

"I can feel myself filling up…" Harumi whispered while watching the dog howl and continue to pound into Arissa with relentlessness. The bee had left a few dozen petite and round eggs within her. It was pumping a hot and sticky substance into her as if fertilizing its remains with its squishy stinger. Her stomach was rotund and beyond its bounds as the Exquisite Bee began to withdraw itself from her. She then quickly put her right hand over her left shoulder and smirked.

"You're dead." Sella emerged and pierced the giant insect's abdomen while it shrieked from the assault, and began to wither up along the floor. It exploded a moment later as a lump of ash remained in its place. She had accepted the intercourse as a way to get the insect close to her. The brunette toppled onto her back, as her legs were widened as if in a birthing position. The pale substance was pouring into her panties as they immediately ripped from the weight of the outpour, and exposed the first delivery.

"No, Mr. Doggy, don't come again," Arissa lamented from across the room. Harumi heard and watched the partner let out a staggering moan as the Frera Hound poured more of its semen into her while letting out an aroused howl. "S…So full…" Arissa felt her stomach enlarge again as the pounding had yet to cease. Harumi was glad that their intent had been reached, but she couldn't move with her bowling ball belly, and a beast was unloading semen into her companion from behind.

"Something's coming out…" Harumi softly stated. She could barely see over her stomach, but she could feel the bee's odd substance dripping onto the floor, while the first egg was beginning its annoyance. "No…" The brunette groaned as she began to push, and she could uncomfortably feel the egg being compressed between her vaginal walls.

"Harumi… Make it stop…" Arissa pleaded. The lump within the dog's cock was about to plummet into her again as she too was on her umpteenth orgasm. The ovum finally popped out of Harumi as it astonishingly went straight across the room, and struck the Frera Hound across the head. The canine whimpered and was blown back, but it immediately faced forward while holding onto its prey.

Harumi continued pushing, but steadily watched the egg while it was rolling beside Arissa's legs. It cracked and burst open as the six-inch long and two-inch thick pale larva began to crawl across the carpeted floor. It sensed insecurity as it suddenly hopped into the air, and clutched itself onto the Frera Hound's back. The dog whined and let go of Arissa while attempting to get the creature off of it.

"Whoa…" Harumi was gazing at the worm while the pup finally took its legs off of the blond, and took out its dick from her. She let out a staggering moan as she felt the hot semen begin to outpour between her legs like a cork to a fizzy bottle. The dog was doing circles while the worm simply sat there in its fur. Arissa took the advantage of the moment, rolled onto her back, and shot ice at the beast.

"Stay away from me!" she hollered with a serious look on her face. The monster became a huge icicle as the end of her staff was immediately smashed into it, and broke the frozen structure into tiny shards of snow. The burned hound saw what had happened and escaped from the room, as the third one remained still along the floor.

The blond had emptied from the sticky substance as she immediately stood up and walked over to her temporary partner. About two dozen eggs were rolling along the carpeted floor as some of them had broken apart to expose the rubbery and hideous larvae. They were inching about, but didn't seem to be targeting anything for the time being. The student relaxed her legs as she felt the parturition process begin to fade away.

"That was different," Harumi admitted. "But, we're done here, so let's head back." Arissa nodded her head as they both stood up and headed for the exit. However, Harumi staggered behind a little, as she sensed something wanting to escape between her legs, maybe an egg, larva, or something else, but the feeling quickly faded. She shook her head and pressed on as she simply disregarded it.

End of Chapter Eight


	9. The Pool

Chapter Nine: The Pool

Several days had passed as the next mission was coming close, and the surprise assignment between Harumi and Arissa was a success. However, the opportunity to be with a different partner wouldn't happen for a while. Mitsune was given the chance to relax as she decided to spend the following Friday resting instead of studying and such.

'What a nice day,' she thought. The lass was lying across an azure blue pool chair as she had on nothing but a midnight blue one piece uniform bathing suit. Her hair was dry as she was across from the outside pool. The area was rather luxurious, as the school was about a hundred feet away, or a private section within the backyard. The pool was encircled with a scratchy tan surface.

'This is a lot better than being stuck in the woods or something.' The brunette sat up as she could feel the heat of the sun from the clear sky beaming down onto her. Her exposed legs were spread out as she suddenly stood up and went over to the water's edge. The pool was about fifty feet long and wide as it wasn't massive like the indoor reservoir, but it was quiet enough to relax for a bit.

'I wonder what Sumiko and Arissa are up to,' the student pondered. She liked being outside by herself, but at the same time, she was used to having someone else around with her. In the distance were the peaceful woods as she could hear the birds chirping. She sat on the edge of the pool before slipping beneath the water's surface. It was cold at first as her skin had tiny bumps from the chill, but the water quickly warmed up.

'I'll just swim some laps for now,' she told herself. 'I should be exercising and training anyway.' Her arms began to extend in front of her as she pushed her feet off of the wall, and began to swim toward the other side of the pool. She could see the bottom as it wasn't that deep, but it did slide downwards into a mysterious depth.

The girl was on her second lap as her eyes kept glancing at the deep end, which was about thirteen feet down from the surface. She rose her head for a moment as her hair was streaming along her back with its own flow to it. Waves were trickling across the pool as she could hear her legs splashing across the pond.

'Maybe I can reach the bottom,' she thought. The student loved the feeling of flowing through the water like a fish, and appreciated the fact that nothing was pressuring her or threatening her. Nor was there someone yelling at her or mocking her mistakes.

"Mitsune!" a voice suddenly shouted. The girl gasped and immediately surfaced as she glanced over to see David standing there by her belongings. "Having fun?" The brunette frowned but then faintly smirked as she hovered in the water.

"I guess. What are you doing here?" she wondered while questioning him. He had on his full uniform, as he seemed rather eager to swim along with her. She sensed her skin beginning to dry as the sun was illuminating high in the sky above them.

"Oh, just taking a breather between classes," he admitted. "I heard that you did well on your improvised mission. Congratulations. Pretty soon you'll be graduating from here." The male had a few books under his right arm as he remained in place with the desire to not get wet for the moment.

"Thanks, I guess," Mitsune retorted. "How much longer do you have?" She attempted to conceal her annoyance, but he did seem like he was just trying to be an ally. Her legs softly kicked beneath her as her bathing suit was modestly covering her body.

"I'm not sure. Maybe a month." David raised his eyebrows but then grinned once more. "Well, I better head to class. I'd take a break for as long as you can since it won't be long before you don't have the chance." The lass was astonished that he was the one departing for once, but she simply nodded her head and waved good-bye with her right hand.

"Take care." She watched as he sauntered across the plaza, and then turned her attention toward the pool without looking to see if he was really gone or not. 'Maybe he's making sure that I'm okay rather than hitting on me.' The swimmer shrugged her shoulders before returning into a racing pose with her arms and legs briskly shifting through the water.

Mitsune was swimming her third lap when suddenly her stomach began to twitch. The familiar warmth began to bubble between her legs as the female stopped her fervent strokes through the chlorinated reservoir. She was above the three-foot area as her feet immediately touched the ground of the pool.

'Something's coming,' she thought with concern. Her right hand felt across where her stomach was as it was slightly beginning to bulge. She quickly surfaced as she was fortunately close to a wall to exit. The swimmer made her way to the right bulwark while feeling her toes beginning to bounce across the bottom of the pool. She climbed over the rough surface of the natatorium, and immediately sat beside it, as her condition was worsening by the seconds.

"Oh no!" Mitsune wailed. Her stomach began to inflate as her bathing suit was stretching and compressing her wet skin. Her hands were flat across the ground as she sat up with her legs widened and facing the pool's edge. Her breathing became heavy as she felt the area between her legs beginning to open up as if uncontrollably releasing something.

"It's coming out!" Mitsune's stomach was still rumbling as she felt something beginning to flow into the bottom of her swimwear. The sound of a thick substance trickled onto the ground, as the lower piece to her bathing suit was becoming puffy and lumpy. The cream like discharge came pouring out of her suit as she sensed its frigid presence slipping down her thighs.

"Nh! M-my stomach!" Mitsune lamented and let out a load moan as the creature began to be born. She felt the bottom of it along with some petite tentacles begin to emerge into her attire while the feeling of it coming out of her caused a wave of arousal to envelop her. "Ah!" Another groan echoed across the pool as Mitsune gritted her teeth, and felt her bathing suit stretch beyond its boundaries.

"No…" The brunette whined and moaned while birthing the mysterious two-inch thick being. Its body was a dark shade of blue as half-inch thick vine-like arms were around the entire exterior of it. The tentacle arms were violently squirming as each movement caused an overwhelming sensual stroke within. About five inches of it had emerged as the bathing suit's tight material prevented it from going further.

"Ugh… What is it…?" Mitsune glanced down over the lump in her gut to see something familiar. "You're from that jellyfish in the cave!" The lass gasped as she recognized the monster as a Jell Helminthes, or a specimen that comes from the Jell Giganta, which was the beast that appeared during the beach mission, and put something into Mitsune while she was rescuing her bag from the cave's depths.

"S-Stop…" Mitsune complained, as the Jell Helminthes began to sway inwardly and outwardly. The more that it pushed around the more that she remembered about what the monster actually does with awe in her eyes. The student recognized the fresh monster from her notes, as a brute that penetrates its prey with its massive body, and contains tentacles that can harass anything else with ease.

Mitsune felt the cock-like shape of the Jell Helminthes firmly press against the deepest corner of her virginity, as the tentacles were beginning to stroke against her vulnerable rear. She let out another groan as the tip of a tentacle began to probe her tight posterior.

"N-not there," Mitsune begged. "Y-you're pulsing…" The victim sensed the body of the creature shifting and wiggling about as its movements were molesting her more and more. The monster was scalding and rigid as if intimidating a luscious man's dick. The Jell Helminthes began to move some more as the bottom of her swimsuit acted like a base, and its head was rubbing her inner corner with rashness.

"You're gonna make me come…" the student whined while moaning, and her body was bouncing from the eager thrashings of the beast. Her cheeks were pink with fluster as the monster was intensely battering into her with ease. She sensed the familiar climax beginning to increase as everything was happening so quickly right between her opened legs.

"It feels so good…" Mitsune admitted between groans. The familiar sensation of a lustful man penetrating her was causing her to trickle with pre-cum, and open her mouth with shortened elegies sounding from it. The Jell Helminthes sensed that the student had departed her disposition as it freely thrashed, bucked, swelled, and ravished her immersed entrance.

"M-more." Mitsune could feel her body becoming loose as the creature was stretching her bathing suit even further, in which more of its tempting flesh was reaching through her. The girl felt it begin to pick up speed as if about to finish its savory moment with her.

"C-coming!" Mitsune loudly groaned. The Jell Helminthes had violated her enough, in which the orgasm exploded, causing more of the odd substance to pour out of her. The spasms overcame her as her legs twitched and felt rather tight with exhaustion. She let out a long moan of relief as her body was rather drained. However, the jelly-like creature wasn't done.

"N-no!" Mitsune immediately gasped as the tentacle finally pierced her tight posterior, and deeply reached into it. The creature itself wasn't moving, but the feeling of it rasping her butt caused a huge wave of titillation to tingle throughout her body. Another tentacle shortly joined it as her posterior was being violated. She felt the tentacles move outwardly and inwardly as she had the urge to push them out.

"I'm gonna come again…" Mitsune mumbled. The anal sensation was strong as the tentacles were stretching deeply into her rump. She lifted up the lower half of her body to give the creature room to roam, but her arms were struggling to keep her at bay from the heavy event.

"I can feel it skewing inside…" the brunette groaned with pink cheeks. However, the Jell Helminthes was beginning to fidget while in her pussy as a thin tentacle arm was extending beyond her walls. It was reaching into a place that no physical human could reach or the beginning of new life. The tentacle bulged and opened up as a mysterious fluid began to pour into the area, but Mitsune could only feel the intense pleasure swelling between her legs.

"It feels really good," she complimented. The substance triggered burdensome indulgence, as she felt really eager for the monster to extremely violate her. "More, please, more." Her mouth was hanging open as a hot breath was released from it. The Jell Helminthes began to sway within her while the tentacles from behind continued slipping in and out.

"Yes!" Mitsune wailed. "Don't stop! I'm about to come!" The familiar feeling of the sensation seconds before an orgasm were soaring through her entire being as the tentacles were dancing and thrusting while the body of the creature rammed itself against her deepest corner. Her right hand gripped the bulging lower piece to her swimsuit while holding the monster close to her for the ultimate intercourse. It was throbbing within her as its tip was in her deepest area. The climax suddenly burst, as the sensuality exploded tenfold, which caused the student to loudly groan. "I really came."

Mitsune was astonished that the Jell Helminthes caused her to peak twice within several minutes. The monster knew that its plan had been established as the tentacle arms withdrew, and it began to escape from her tight opening. The lass could feel the organism attempting to push itself out as her body had the urge to release it.

"Oh…" Mitsune pulled her lower piece to the side to expose her entrance while placing her hands behind her to hold her up. She began to push as her groans became loud and rather obnoxious. "It's coming out…" The Jell Helminthes was halfway released as its tentacle arms were squirming and attempting to grip onto her thighs. She felt discomfort between her legs as the thickest part, or the tip, was at bay.

"You're too big…" she complained. With a loud grunt and a fervent push the monster finally popped out and fell onto the ground. She could see its entire shape as it looked like a man's cock but rubbery and with tiny extensions all over. "Now what?" The student sat up and watched it lie across the ground as she wasn't sure as of what to do with it.

"No, don't go." The student pleaded as the creature seemed to be crawling toward the pool. She leaned over it and grasped it with her hands as it violently pulsed and twitched like an animal wanting to be released. Her curiosity was getting the best of her, as she felt eager for it to return into her and do the process all over again. However, as a student, she was supposed to destroy it before it hurt someone else.

"I could have fun with you," she told the monster while eyeing it like a toy. A part of her was telling her to defeat it while it was vulnerable, but being alone made her feel rather anxious to spend more time with it beforehand. After all, she was taking a break. The brunette then lowered her hands as she placed the Jell Helminthes between her legs, and hoped that it would come into her, but it instead went in the opposite direction toward the pond.

"Hmph." Mitsune stood up and peered over the monster as it finally made its way into the water, and suddenly disappeared. However, its dark color made it easy to spot from the surface. She could see bubbles passing along the water as she pulled her lower piece back to normal, and studied its movements before returning to the pool. It seemed to be heading for the deep end as if wanting to conceal itself from the sunlight.

"Here I go." Mitsune got back into the water as she stood in the light end, and could see the Jell Helminthes stirring about on the opposite side. Its arms had extended and grown, as they were now an inch thick and two feet long. Her eyes watched for a while as the creature began to go in her direction. 'Yes, it's coming this way.' The student excitedly gazed at the pool as the blue monster was inching closer and closer by the seconds.

"Oh…" Mitsune suddenly felt her legs being bound as its tentacle arms wrapped around them while she gripped the corner of the pool with her hands. She could feel another tentacle pulling her lower piece to the side while the body of it was directly beneath her. "Wait… No…" The Jell Helminthes sprung upward as the tip probed her opening, in which she released an uncontrollable moan.

"Yes… That feels good…" she lamented. The tip of it was pressing against her entrance as if masturbating her. The pleasure was tingling between her legs as the process began to start all over again like she had fantasized about. The top of it began to press into her as she let out a loud wail while feeling its thickness begin to penetrate her.

"You're so big," Mitsune stammered between moans. She could feel its tightness and thickness shoving upward into her as the intercourse began. It began to sway upward and downward as its tentacle arms were shifting it between her legs. The pool began to tremble with waves as her body was softly bouncing up and down from the firm pressure between her legs. "Yes, that's it, don't stop."

Mitsune felt the climax already building up as the tip of the Jell Helminthes was pressing against her deepest corner within her. It was briskly ramming into her like an erotic man as if trying to please her. The indulgence was overwhelming as she sensed the creature reaching fully into her. Suddenly, she loudly moaned, as the third orgasm exploded. Her cries echoed across the pond, as she felt rather exhausted.

"I could do that again," she told herself. The orgasm process was finally familiar to her as she wanted to feel it some more, but she was growing tired and rather irritated between her legs. The creature was wiggling within her as she could feel it pulsing and throbbing like a thick cunt. The reality began to settle in as she realized that her relationship with the Jell Helminthes had to end and fast.

"I'm sorry…" Her right hand dropped into the water as she pressed her palm against it, and shot the creature with ice. It quickly began to freeze as she pulled it out and tossed it onto the side of the pool before it shattered from the impact. Her toy had disappeared, but she had finally defeated a monster on her own. The lass slowly made her way out of the pool while fixing her bathing suit, got to the chair with her bag, and collapsed across it with her eyes facing the sky. She thought about Sumiko as she was rather glad with her decision.

David had seen the entire scene from behind a nearby tree as his books had fallen into the grass, and his right hand was briskly shifting between his legs. He was heavily panting as he was caressing his hardened presence with his hands. His pants were slipping toward the grass, as he didn't seem to notice.

'Oh Mitsune…' he moaned. 'I'd like to penetrate you like that monster one day.' His face was pink with embarrassment, as he too was about to reach his limit, in which he fervently and firmly squeezed his hand while pleasuring himself. 'C-coming!' The sound of something squeezing roared between his legs as a white sticky substance poured onto the grass beneath him. He let out a sigh of relief as he quickly concealed his misconduct, and went on his way with his books under his arm like usual.

End of Chapter Nine


	10. The Laboratory

Chapter Ten: The Laboratory

It was a wonderful Tuesday morning as a team of students was heading into the more dismal section of the school. David and his partner Harumi were going down a long hallway toward a basement classroom in response to a monster sighting. David had on his full uniform with black gloves on while his companion had a long silver spear.

"We should be there soon," David told Harumi. He had spent the last several weeks doing perilous and tricky missions with her, in which they trusted each other. However, David didn't desire to be with her as in a relationship. Thoughts of Mitsune flickered in his mind as his heart was pounding in his chest.

"It apparently was made from an experiment," Harumi added. They were going down a plain and pale hallway, except the lights were dimmed, so it appeared to be very dismal with no windows to the outside. They turned a corner as four laboratory rooms with opened doors were exposed into the open. "This is it, huh."

"Let's go." David stepped forward as the both of them approached the door on the right or the closest one to them. The ground was quaking a bit as the sound of something massive was slipping across the floor. They stepped into the room, as it was about fifty feet wide and long with wooden desks or room for two. There was shattered glass on the right as each table had unfinished formulas atop of them.

"Oh wow." Harumi opened her mouth in awe as they spotted the giant frog or the Burst Frog. It was about ten feet high with a width of twenty feet. Its crimson eyes were illuminating in the fog of the room as several tentacles were flowing from its stomach. "Ugh. That's so gross." Harumi immediately threw her spear, Sella, at the beast, as the creature suddenly stuck out its pink and sticky tongue to grasp the item in midair. Both students were heavily astonished to see the swift reflexes of the beast in action.

"No way!" David gasped. The frog monster flung the weapon toward the lass as she screamed and went directly behind her ally. David put his hands in front of him as he activated a transparent barrier with an azure glow to it. The lance bounced off of the shield as it fell to the floor with a loud clanging noise. Harumi immediately picked it up, but the center of the hilt was covered in sticky clear ooze.

"Got any ideas?" she asked. David rested his arms as his eyes kept glancing at the perplexing tentacle like arms, which were white and about an inch wide. He didn't say anything as he studied the entire monster.

"Not really. I could try sealing it with my skill, but it's a bit larger than what I'm used to." The male sensed his curiosity beginning to intensify as he bit his lower lip in uneasiness. "It's worth trying though, right?"

"Sure. I'll attempt to give you a chance." Harumi dashed forward as she loudly yelled while holding her spear with her right hand with the point going straight ahead. The Bust Frog reacted again and instead wrapped its tongue around her waist before lifting her into the air. "Get off of me!"

"Harumi!" David shouted. He watched as the female student was thrust against the wall with her rather bouncy bosom pressed against it. It released itself as two tentacles extended and went right for her. "No way…!" The defender was flabbergasted, as he felt pinned down with horror and anticipation.

"Don't focus on me. Go for it." Harumi ordered the man to leave her be and attack the frog while it was paying attention to her. However, with her arms held by the tentacles she no longer felt at ease. David pushed himself to move forward as he went to the Bust Frog's right side and held out his hands. His eyes peeked toward the other youth, as her wrists and ankles were held apart.

'I can't think about this right now,' David thought. His perverted thoughts were tingling about, as a part of him was eager to watch the scene unfold, but his partner was struggling for a reason. He pictured a glass container around the frog as his fingers were quivering with expertise. However, he shortly felt something wrap around his right ankle. 'Can't get distracted!' David attempted to quickly finish the image to trap the beast, but it was too late.

The male was tossed and thrown against the wall, as he could no longer see Harumi across the room. The frog was between them as its tentacles were savaging about. He could hear Harumi begin to yell and lament as his eyes turned toward the Bust Frog with anxiousness and a bit of animosity.

'I can't budge.' David glanced down to see both of his ankles fastened downward with the bleached tentacles. His wrists were also bound as his legs were spread apart and his arms were level with his hair. "Harumi…" The sounds had changed into odd moans as the frog seemed to be grinning and facing her with delight. However, she wasn't the only objective within the room.

"Oh no…" A tentacle arm vastly approached the teenager as it went behind him and immediately into the back of his blue pants. David let out a staggering moan as the soft touch of the tentacle's tip against his vulnerable skin was like a fantasy springing to life. "Don't rub me-" David emotionally struggled as thoughts of Mitsune and his perverted dreams were dancing about, but hearing his partner in discomfort was causing a bit of resistance.

"I'm gonna harden…" The male let out an aggravating groan as the tentacle was beginning to probe his tight opening from behind. He felt the thickness bulge through his attire as something began to stir between his legs. The tentacle penetrated his rump as he loudly wheezed from the sudden overwhelming feeling of pleasure. With another obnoxious moan the area beneath his zipper began to throb with liveliness as his manhood began to spasm and enlarge.

"N-not here…" he told himself as if trying to regain control of his jittery and perverted features. 'Only Mitsune should touch me there.' A lump emerged in the tentacle as it streamed from the Bust Frog's stomach, across the floor, and into David's lower uniform. The student expected the discharge to be ooze or a fluid, but instead it was some kind of a gas. His body immediately began to tingle with delight as he was completely enveloped with arousal.

"Oh yes…" David teetered with a smirk. His cock sprung upward with a lustful hunger, as it was rock solid with its shape poking through his pants. He glanced down to see his dick completely erect while feeling it begin to pulse and plead for someone, or something, to stroke it. "I can't reach it." The teenager felt rather alarmed, as he could not touch the temptation at all. However, the tentacle seemed to notice.

The length in his lower attire retreated as it immediately transferred at the human's front, and began to unzip his pants. The cock was exposed, as it was a deep red with pre-cum trickling from the tip of it. The vine like item wrapped itself around it as the owner let out a loud groan.

"T-that feels so good…" David admitted with pink cheeks. The tentacle stroked upward and downward as each movement caused a wave of heavy indulgence to soar throughout his entire being. He had completely forgotten about Harumi, as his thoughts were liberated and rampaging about. "Yes… M-more…" David groaned again as the tentacle firmly squeezed his manhood. It was dripping with pre-cum as it was standing straight up while fervently squirming about from the constant spasms.

'My waist and body are totally reacting to it,' David thought. He could feel his hips swaying a bit as the orgasm was beginning to intensify. The tentacle went a bit faster as another one attached to his tip and immediately began to suck. "Oh!" David let out a very loud and sexual wheeze as his cock was being double treated.

"I'm gonna come from this!" David wailed. He could sense that the orgasm was about to explode, as several more strokes would bring him over the edge. Each one was fervent and jaunty with enthusiasm. "Oh! C-coming!" The boy let out a roaring shout as his semen ejaculated between his legs and was immediately devoured by the tentacle's opening on top. 'That was one of the best sessions I've ever had.'

David was heavily breathing as he felt his flow continue to spurt into the tentacle's clutch, and the release poured massive voluptuousness throughout him like a delicate eruption. He felt his seed spurt out for about thirty seconds, which was a lot longer than usual. It finally ended as he let out a sigh and felt his legs beginning to tighten from exhaustion. However, the tentacles continued to latch on while attempting to get him to start round two.

Mitsune was in class as her eyes were studying the windows to her left. She was in the middle of a lecture as she was rather bored. The sky was clear as she could see several dismal birds flying away toward the woods.

'I'd rather be outside right now,' the lass thought. Her hands were holding up her chin as her elbows were lying atop of her desk. Mitsune began to sway her legs as she could feel her black thigh thighs, which were up to her knees, softly catching the breeze from the movement of her limbs.

Her eyes shifted over to the clock as ten minutes remained until class was over, and then the entire process would begin anew in a different part of the school. She stopped kicking her shanks as she relaxed her arms and attempted to listen to the teacher. However, something was beginning to stir between her thighs. Mitsune was facing forward when suddenly she sensed her inner sides tingling with arousal, and her surface flowing with warmth.

'I feel jaunty all of a sudden,' she whined. The strong urge to gratify her and relieve her sexual impatience overcame her thoughts as she struggled within. Her right hand was inches above her concealed panties as she could softly hear the teacher mumbling from the front of the room. 'Maybe just for a moment…' Her hand slipped between her thighs as her fingers softly touched her concealed garment.

'Oh…' Mitsune let out a soft moan as she felt delectation tingle from head to toe. She suddenly realized what was happening as it felt like something was attempting to escape from her. 'No… Something's coming out…' The brunette gripped the sides of her desk with her hands as she felt the discomforting birth begin between her legs. She pushed and held in a whine as her pussy expanded from the creature's thickness. It felt like she had a rubbery penetration within her as it was wiggling about and scrunching like a grub.

'What is it…?' Mitsune continued pushing and silently grunting as she opened up her legs and continued painfully trying to get it out. The tip of it emerged as her panties began to bulge from its presence. However, the invertebrate immediately retreated, and headed in the opposite route into her discomforted pussy. The student let out a tiny gasp as she felt it forcefully go upward into the abyss.

'It's gone…' The brunette sensed the perilous event disappear as she sat back down into her chair and pretended to listen some more. Whatever it was had desired to retreat, but the moment seemed inappropriate to it. The lass heard the bell go off within the hallway as she got up from her desk, tossed her belongings into her backpack, and dragged the item onto her back.

'Whatever.' Mitsune went toward the front of the room as she readied herself for the next class. Just as she exited into the main hallway she spotted the familiar student standing by the doorway impatiently glaring at her for an odd purpose. "Sumiko?" The partner had her back leaning against the wall as her arms were folded with seriousness.

"I don't have much time to tell you why, but we're needed in the basement right now," she uttered. "Do you have your belongings?" The dark haired female had black stockings covering her entire legs, as her attire was the same as the rest of the students within the area.

"Y-yeah. Right here." Mitsune felt her familiar black sack against her right leg as the companion nodded and then began to walk away. "You really meant now, huh?" The brunette followed the taller one as they went through a crowd of students in attempt to reach the area with the pool. Her classroom was on the second floor as they went parallel with the pool toward the back of the school, down a spiral staircase, and onto the main level.

"Apparently a team of students were sent to a mission this morning, and ran into an overwhelming situation, so we were asked to give assistance." Sumiko went toward a door along the dismal hallway entrance as Mitsune spotted the sign labeled for the basement. She pursued after her teammate with no questions to mind, except for what they were fighting and getting into.

"It's basically a rescue assignment," Mitsune answered. "Sounds simple enough." The girls headed down some concrete steps as the noise of the academy began to fade away. The lights were even more faint as everything began to eclipse around them. The team was in the direction of the laboratory as Mitsune was close behind Sumiko. The ominous fog was worrisome to her as they inched closer.

"That room, over there," Sumiko mumbled. She pointed with her right index finger to the opened door, as the brunette stood beside her with her ring illuminating with caution. Frost Reshow was exposed as well as the two of them stepped inside. The laboratory remained the same with each desk covered in unfinished and bubbling experiments with some glass along the floor.

"No…" Mitsune let out a frightful gawk as she spotted the Burst Frog in the corner of the area with Harumi passed out along the floor, and hearing strange sounds from across the room. Sumiko immediately charged toward the monster while hollering with force. Her blade was obverse of her as it immediately struck the enemy's head.

"Wait…!" Mitsune felt unpleasant going straight into a fight without studying the creature first. Her attention went toward Harumi, as she seemed to be asleep rather than paralyzed or retired. However, there was a puddle of white sticky goo between her curled up legs. "What is that stuff?" The brunette reached forward with her right hand to poke it, but she immediately withdrew herself.

"Mitsune! Use your spells!" Sumiko ordered. The student had landed onto her shoes with realization that physical attacks were immune. The ally immediately stood up and held out her hand as she blasted the beast with scorching flames. The Burst Frog shrieked with agony as Sumiko cut off the wiggling tentacles. It began to melt as the teammates combined assaults and shrunk it down to about half its size.

"No! Stop!" it roared. "I'm not done with you yet!" Mitsune winced as she unceasingly had Blazing Alau at her front throwing embers at it while Sumiko was chopping anything that was practically moving or exposed. Its tongue suddenly snapped as it attempted to grasp Sumiko, but she was too quick.

"That's enough," Sumiko told the spellcaster. They both stood at the entrance and watched as the incisions and inferno caused the Burst Frog to shrivel up and evaporate in a puff of smoke. However, a bit of it remained in the opposite corner of the room, as the sound of a man was echoing against the walls.

"David?" Mitsune razzed. The students rushed over to his aid as he was sitting on a wooden chair with his pants dangled by his ankles. He too seemed to be drowsy as his dick was conveniently concealed by his shirt, but a lagoon of hot and sticky semen sat beneath him.

"The Burst Frog sucks voluptuousness out of its prey," Sumiko explained with folded arms. "These two had difficulty with it because they are both physical users. However, they seem to be fine." The dark haired youth glanced at the fallen teammates, as both seemed to be stirring within their sleep. "Apparently a student accidentally made it during class, but no one else was injured."

"You can create monsters?" Mitsune wheezed with widened eyes. The entire area was a mess as book bags and binders were left behind. Some papers were scattered about from the commotion, as well.

"How do you think that the epic battle began?" the student continued while looking down toward her partner. "The enemies were established from a mistake, but it has affirmed humans to become stronger, and find reasons to live. However, these creatures are developing a new temptation that seems to be inducing a lot of problems within the school." She relaxed her arms and sighed as Mitsune simply frowned with guilt.

"You mean like what happened to them?" she squeaked. "And to me?" Her eyes kept glancing about as Sumiko suddenly began to depart as if withdrawing with a bold statement to contemplate about.

"I'll take them both to the nurse," Sumiko interrupted. "You can go on and return back to class. But, thank you for your help. I'm sure they'll both appreciate it, especially David." Mitsune softly nodded with a bit of gladness and relief as she sauntered over to the door and passed by her partner.

"Yeah. He will." She somewhat rolled her eyes with a bit of irritation, but left without saying anything else. She quickly made her way back to the steps and bit her lower lip with nervousness. 'Maybe there is more to this battle than I thought. But comments like those make me feel like I know nothing at all.' With that, she made her way up toward the academy grounds with heavy thoughts lingering in her mind.

End of Chapter Ten


	11. The Pond

Chapter Eleven: The Pond

A few days later, and on a bright Friday morning, Mitsune and Sumiko were sitting on a white blanket beneath the shading trees. Sumiko had mysteriously invited her partner to a picnic within the forest area by the school outdoor pool, as Mitsune was anxiously present alongside her. They were both wearing school uniforms, except Mitsune's thigh highs were up to her knees in black, compared to Sumiko's usual long dismal stockings.

"What are we celebrating?" Mitsune wondered. Her hands were leaning against the white and blue striped cloth beneath them as a wooden basket sat between them. It had a few sandwiches with fruit, juice, and chocolate cake all neatly wrapped in preparation.

"Your recent achievements as a student at Beldam Academy," Sumiko retorted with a smile. "You've completed over half of the assignments, and you're almost ready for graduation." The taller one grasped a sandwich from the basket with her right hand before unwrapping it. "Don't you feel like you've grown?"

"Not really…" Mitsune sighed. "I'm still depending on everyone else to assist me." She leaned forward and grabbed a can of yellow lemonade as it rested on her lap. "You're being very generous though with all this. It's not like you, either."

"I know I've been rough on you, but it's for a reason," the partner explained. Mitsune fidgeted in place while closely listening to her. "Most of the other teams are more lenient toward each other, which causes a lack of attainment in the end. I want to make sure that you are arranged for that instead of expensing an unnecessary year here."

"I see…" The brunette bit her lower lip in uneasiness but continued comprehending her words. "So most other students are here for two years instead of one?" The companion felt a bit lighter as she began to understand why Sumiko was so aggressive toward her. It wasn't because she disliked her, but it was to encourage her to graduate sooner.

"Yes. The system is very insubstantial, in my opinion," she continued. "Some students have been here for longer, and regret not overpowering the starting expectations. I'm sure you realize that I have been here for a while by now." She shut her eyes for a moment before putting down the sandwich onto her thighs and folding her arms.

"Why though?" Mitsune inquired. "Shouldn't you have graduated already?" She began to feel her heart throb within her bosom as if the friend was opening up a deeper connection between them. The sound of the pool splashing about echoed in the distance as some nearby birds began to chirp.

"There are a lot of reasons that I don't feel like going into at the moment," Sumiko sneered. "This picnic isn't about me, either. I just want you to recognize how much you've advanced in these recent weeks here, and that I appreciate being your teammate, Mitsune." Her arms relaxed, as she seemed concerned and yearning for certain sensations to unfold between them.

"Oh, alright, I'm sorry," the student whined. "But, thank you, Sumiko." Mitsune cracked a faint grin on her face as she took a long glance at the older one. Questions swam in her mind as to why Sumiko knew so much, but she seemed to be concealing it all for a purpose. "How much more do I have left to do anyway?"

"We have two more assignments remaining, and then you can apply for graduation," Sumiko answered. "Next week is the team challenge. David and Harumi have already requested to accompany us." She took a bite of the sandwich and then was rather quiet.

"That's okay, I guess," Mitsune replied with a bit of sarcasm. "Maybe they'd like to make it up to us for the Burst Frog incident." The brunette was reminded how David had been also trying to assist her a lot, so she didn't mind that he would be there, too. Mitsune seized the remaining sandwich and opened it to see two slices of pale bread with various meats in the center with vegetables on top.

"This is delicious," she complimented after nibbling on it. Sumiko didn't comment as they continued eating and listening to nature encircling them. The school was about a hundred feet away as the class bell was sounding nearby. Several minutes passed as Sumiko finished her sandwich, and then opened her mouth.

"Did you enjoy the picnic?" she shyly questioned. Mitsune had the wrap in her right hand as she squeezed it into a ball and tossed it into the basket. She looked at her friend as she thought for a moment and then nodded her head.

"Yeah, thanks," Mitsune muttered. "Maybe next time we can do this on the beach." Sumiko stood up and placed the trash into the container before slipping it over her right arm to hold it up.

"I look forward to that," the lass beamed with a nostalgic look in her eyes. Suddenly, two students approached them, as the two girls glanced up to see David and Harumi standing over them. Mitsune immediately rolled her eyes as she noticed that the male youth was passionately staring directly at her.

"Yo, mind if we join you?" David inquired. He folded his arms as Harumi remained rather timidly beside him. "I mean, there's a lot of food left from what I see." Sumiko got up and was rather upset by his remark.

"Just a simple celebration for our team work," she explained. "Are all of you ready to go?" Mitsune joined her side as they were all standing over the picnic blanket beneath them. The sun was intensely shining as the second bell sounded within the distance. She was somewhat looking forward to cooperating with different partners for once, but she wasn't sure how David would act toward her during the assignment.

"Come on! I'm so pumped! Our task is to beat up some monster in the woods," he shouted. "I've never been this far into the forest before." Mitsune's ears perked as if astonished or alarmed. "Don't worry, Mitsune, I'll protect you." The brunette boy smiled as he lovingly gazed upon her. Mitsune made a sour expression as if turned off by his remark while holding the folded up blanket and wooden basket in her arms.

"Our task is to research a particular area that other students haven't visited yet, and explain what we observe there to the academy," Sumiko interrupted as if a bit irritated. "It could either be very simple, or very challenging, which outstandingly fits having two teams." The brunette nodded and understood the companion, but she was still a bit concerned about having two extra people with them.

"Let's go." Harumi lead the way as one by one they began to exit the school grounds. Harumi was first as David was behind her, and Mitsune was following them both with Sumiko toward the back with an inkling of envy in her eyes. The door to the school along the way held the picnic items as they swiftly approached the familiar path toward the perilous grove in the distance.

'I just hope that we don't run into something that can kill us,' Mitsune thought while walking between Sumiko and David. She released Blazing Alau as the ring illuminated on her right hand finger. The first sets of trees were immediately ahead as instead of going the usual way they took a huge left turn. Harumi held out Sella as David seemed to be concentrating on something deep within his thoughts.

"We're heading in now," Harumi calmly commented while briefly pivoting herself toward the rest of them. "We'll stay together as teams until we feel comfortable enough to split." The three other students nodded in agreement as she turned back to the front and continued sauntering on. Mitsune held her hands close in uneasiness as the shade of the trees enveloped them, and they began to travel through repetitious scenery of tree after plant and bush after shrub.

"Where are we?" Mitsune whispered. She could hear the birds and some other animals like usual, but she didn't hear the familiar stream or recognize anything from her past missions. The group wandered ahead for a while as the dirt beneath them was rather raw and marsh like. A howl briefly sounded in the distance, as it seemed like it was too far to be fretting about, but also a possible risk in the near future.

The group remained quiet as no monsters had appeared yet, and the entrance was a few hundred feet away from them in the past. Harumi paused as the other teenagers encircled her. Mitsune remained close to Sumiko's right side, as David was rather serious for once.

"What's up?" he wondered while turning to his ally. Harumi was holding Sella in her right hand as she turned to them with a relaxed expression upon her face. Sumiko hadn't released Frost Reshow, as she wasn't alert to anything just yet.

"Sumiko, would you like to take Mitsune and head west?" the brunette asked. "David and I will continue going north from here. I don't see anything noticeable so far, and we might be able to track more if we divide." The taller one agreed and stepped apart from the imaginable circle as Mitsune quickly did the same.

"Sure. Signal us if you need further assistance." The swordsman began to stroll toward the left as Mitsune was directly behind her. The spellcaster had her hands clasped on her front, as she seemed the most anxious. David and Harumi remained alone as the male watched the other teammates disappear from his view. He let out a heavy sigh as he had hoped to support Mitsune the entire time.

"It's okay. We won't be apart for that long," Harumi muttered with a bit of condolence in her voice. He mumbled something while putting his head down before lifting up his chin to see. The female lancer wandered on as he went by her side. They could feel the ground beginning to decline as the amount of plants was also quickly diminishing.

"What's that?" David inquired a moment later. They reached an opening in the woods, as down below was a natural pond with ducks swimming across it. "Let's take a look." The area was rather bumpy as the two curious students rushed across the open field to reach the water's edge. The reservoir was about a hundred feet long and fifty feet across. Various flowers and cattails surrounded the pond as the smell of petals filled their noses with delight. They reached the one opening between the tall white flowers as they could see the entire pool in front of them.

In the horizon were more hills and scattered timber. David noticed a walkway of silver rocks that went from where they were standing toward the other side of the pond's corner. He stepped onto the first boulder, as the surface of the pond was rather dismal and murky. The ducks honked as he ignored them and kept his eyes focused on the fresh path. He reached a remote and smooth stepping-stone as he glanced back at his friend.

"Oh no…" Harumi immediately grasped her stomach with her left hand as her gut was briskly expanding. The warmth between her legs shortly overcame her, as the sensation of something escaping was rather overwhelming. "David, something is coming out of me!" The boy felt panic sweep over him as he frantically watched the girl fall onto her knees and begin to hold the grass beneath her as if in discomfort.

"Hold on, Harumi!" David extended his right shoe as he attempted to rush back to the shore to assist his teammate, but his grip slipped along the way back, as he fell toward the deepness of the pond. The water was frigid and about two feet deep as he immediately stood up with drops of clear tears strolling down his soaked attire. Harumi spread out her legs, pulled down her pale panties to her knees, and held herself up with her hands as Sella was resting by her side. She let out a moan as her female opening began to expand and tingle with arousal. She felt herself naturally pushing as groans and whines echoed across the ground beneath her.

"Something is being born!" Harumi gasped. She shut her eyes in discomfort, as something was puncturing through her due to the delivery attempting to release between her legs. Her stomach was bulging and trembling as the first arrival had emerged. She could feel its thick and rubbery body wiggling within while firmly attempting to be born. David was waddling through the pond as he astonishingly and embarrassingly saw the scene unfold.

"It hurts," the brunette wheezed. Her hands held onto the sedge as the two-inch thick and six-inch long creature was penetrating her while being squeezed by her inner walls. She continued pushing and lamenting as the tip of it emerged between her legs, and poked through her tight opening. The student could feel its body scrunching and squirming as it began to press through.

'I'm getting flustered from this,' Harumi blushed. She lowered her head and watched as the slimy and pale larva began to slip out of her entrance, and between her legs. 'The worms from the Exquisite Bee? There are more of them?' The brunette widened her eyes in awe as the compression of the maggot caused a wave of sensuality to overcome her. She let out an uncontrollable lament as it jammed through her opening, and dropped onto the meadow beneath her.

'Gross…!' Harumi saw the slug crawl across the material as pre-cum was covering its stretchy texture. Another worm was struggling to come out as Harumi wailed aloud with pink cheeks. She felt it rubbing within her like a deep penetration, as a part of her was eager for it to sexually touch her in response to the throbbing pleasure between her thighs.

'I can feel it advancing,' she told herself. The student pushed once again, as the process was a bit smooth this round, but she could sense that there were several of them floating about within her inflated belly. The larva pressed against her opening as she concentrated on the moment, and felt it rush through her with indulgence. The creature dropped onto the ground beside the other one as Harumi was heavily breathing.

'I gotta help her,' David thought with horror. 'I can't move though.' He attempted to pick up his right shoe, but something was caught around his ankle. He glanced down, but the water was difficult to see through since it was like melted mire. 'It's like something is grabbing me.' The defender managed to get his lower thigh out of the pond, but for a brief moment he could see something clear wrapped around it like seaweed. The same feeling was suddenly assaulting his other leg as he had the instant recognition that he was having an encounter.

"Get off!" he demanded. His knees were barely above the surface as a translucent object approached him and emerged from the pond. It looked like a jellyfish of a sort, but more of an octopus that was blending in with its surroundings. 'What is that?' The student watched as the octopus like monster was possibly about a foot tall and eight inches wide with various tentacle arms of extensive length and two inches thick each.

'An Octo-Aqua?' David thought. He recognized the creature as an enemy that subsists in pools or wet places, but likes to suck on its prey. Two arms sprung up from the pond as one of them grasped his right wrist, and dragged it to his side. "No!" David realized what was occurring between his legs as he could feel an arm stroking across his concealed manhood. His other arm was shortly pulled toward his back, as he could no longer guard himself.

"Don't touch me," he pleaded. "I'm hardening..." The man's cheeks became rather pink as the tentacle like presence began to wrap around the slumbering lump, and squeeze it with eagerness. The student let out an astounded moan as he could see the area begin to grow from erecting movements, and the bulge was uncontrollably increasing in size. David let out another groan as the Octo-Aqua continued to rub the vulnerable area, and a different arm began to slip into the top of his pants.

"Oh… N-not there…" David whined. The raw arm could be felt across his skin as it first rubbed against him, and then extended toward his tight opening. He could see the tentacle's presence through his wet clothes, as the monster seemed very fervent about making him become aroused. The length around his cock became loose as it unzipped his pants, and pulled them into the water below.

"Whoa…" David felt the frigid air pass across his opened legs as his lower half was becoming rather busy. The tentacle deeply between his thighs began to probe his posterior as the length at his front was wrapped around his dick. His cock was throbbing and still erecting as he was strongly attempting to resist the moment, but his perverted thoughts were heavily flowing into his mind. The tentacle penetrated his opening as he let out a loud yelp and a deep moan. His dick finally hardened as the tentacle wrapped around it with several firm squeezes, and began to throb, as it became a deep shade of red.

Harumi suddenly yelped as she sensed a slug departing from behind and another from her female opening. She attempted to force them out immediately, but both seemed to be rather stranded in place. The slug in her female aperture briskly wiggled as half of its body was within her, and the other dangling between her legs. The opposite creature was beginning to come out as she let out a loud grunt and felt it course through her tight opening.

"You're too big…" Harumi complained. 'I'm so frisky.' The anal sensation was tingling through her as the worm was painfully being discharged from her rump. Its tip was exposed as it let out a quiet hiss, and the rest of its structure gushed out. However, it then retreated, and did a seesaw motion of permeating its victim before attempting to exit again. The movement of both worms going inwardly and outwardly caused the girl to moan from the overburdening voluptuousness and delight.

'That feels so good…!' the student admitted between another loud holler. However, the feeling of them being pushed out was rather discomforting. 'I'm gonna come from this!' The brunette held onto the grass closely as the feeling of the worms shifting through her openings was rather lustful. She began to feel fatigued from catapulting so much that she couldn't lean on her knees for much longer.

'So tired…' Harumi silently wished for the worms to either motivate the orgasm, or to depart from her to let her repose. More of them were still shifting about beneath her uniform as a reminder that she wasn't done yet at all. With a few more slips the slugs finally, and unfortunately, fell onto her legs with the others. The student let out an unsatisfied moan as she continued pushing them out.

Meanwhile, David was overwhelmed by the sudden fantasy of the Octo-Aqua as its body had appeared out of the water, and it was crawling up his right leg. Its arms were attached to his waist as it suddenly slid onto his front, and he could feel an opening rasping at his cock as if attempting to engulf it. Its entire structure was like an octopus, except it was transparent and jelly-like all around.

"Stop…" David begged. He watched as the Octo-Aqua sat atop of his dick, and his manhood was slipped into the center of the creature while its arms became attached to his thighs and back. The one arm was still in his rump as he let out a long lament from the monster covering up his frontal area. He could see his cock in the center of the Octo-Aqua's head as he could feel a jelly and rubbery like wall sucking on his compact dick.

"It feels so good…" he sheepishly stated. He could feel the enemy begin to suck and sway across his cock like a woman's mouth giving him an oral treatment. He could imagine Mitsune satisfying his perverted desires, but the monster's movements were much more fulfilling. "Yes… S-so amazing…" David stammered between heavy breaths.

The male student gazed between his legs as he could feel his dick pulsing and the strokes causing a wave of sensuality to trickle throughout his entire being. The Octo-Aqua was attached to him as if attempting to milk him or something of the like, but he didn't mind, as he felt himself being several moments away from the first orgasm. The tentacle in his tight opening was slipping inwardly and outwardly as it began to ram into him.

"Oh…! I'm gonna…!" David shut his eyes and arched his back, as his cock was beginning to palpitate with anticipation. The Octo-Aqua firmly sucked onto him as the tentacle was thrashing into his single opening like a lustful man. It then pressed against his deepest corner as he felt himself ejaculate and the orgasm heavily explode throughout his entire being with indulgence tenfold. "I'm coming!" His semen began to pour into the head of the creature as he could see it filling the top area, and he could feel his own hotness beginning to swell within. He let out a long and agonizing groan as his seed was flowing into the Octo-Aqua with greatness.

"Again?" The male student cringed as the scene was repeating itself, even after he had successfully came, but he wasn't really in the mood for it. However, a part of him felt like the creature could be taken back and utilized as his own personal toy. He began to move his right hand to see if he could be free, and to his astonishment, he easily broke apart from the Octo-Aqua's grip. He then seized the head of the monster, and fervently pulled on it, as simply came off of his cock, and its arms retreated from the lack of water.

"Got ya!" David smirked. He glanced about to see if there was some sort of bag or device he could carry it in, and he quickly tugged on his pants to bring them back up to his waist. He then shoved the Octo-Aqua into his right pocket before zipping up his lower attire, and rushing over to the shore to assist his partner.

'Harumi…' The youth was lying across the ground as several dozen slugs were crawling about around her legs. She seemed to be asleep as he could feel the Octo-Aqua squishing around in his right pocket. 'This isn't going to work.' The male then spotted Sumiko and Mitsune scurrying down the hill as he sneakily took off his jacket, removed the monster, and stuffed it into the material to exercise it as a bag.

"Is she okay?" Mitsune gasped. The two students approached them with haste as David remained standing with the jacket in his arms as if casually holding onto it. "Why are there slugs? Was there a monster here?" Sumiko glanced down to see the larvae slipping across the grass as she swiftly destroyed them all with her blade.

"She's fine. I'm not sure where those came from though," he answered. "I fell into the pond by accident, and then that happened. No skirmishes either." Sumiko and Mitsune remained quiet as he could sense the concealed Octo-Aqua ceasing to fidget, and he was partially telling the truth to them. "Well, let's hurry back before it gets too late." The man tossed his jacket over his right shoulder and then picked up his resting partner with both of his hands. They departed the area as he let off a grin with his misdeeds going overlooked.

End of Chapter Eleven


	12. The Kiss

Chapter Twelve: The Kiss

A week had already flown by as Mitsune was once again standing alongside the mission counter, and with solid hesitation. This would be her conclusive training assignment, and then the more challenging tasks would finally be unveiled. She crossed her arms and bit her lower lip as she impatiently waited for her partner to arrive.

'I still can't believe that this is my last one,' she thought with a soft smirk. 'Maybe I'll be able to graduate soon and become an official monster hunter, which is why I came here in the first place.' Her eyes were fidgeting and imploring for the familiar student as other figures were roaming about across the school floors. It was early afternoon as the sun was piercing the clouds overhead.

"Am I late?" a voice wondered. The brunette glanced to her left to see Sumiko standing over her with a smile rather than a serious expression like usual. However, instead of her typical black stockings, she had on shady thigh thighs that went up to her knees. Mitsune was also wearing leggings, but they reached up to her higher limbs.

"Maybe," Mitsune uttered. She turned to the desk as the blond woman behind it opened up her mouth to speak. However, Mitsune had the heavy implication that David would interrupt her within the next few minutes like he always did, in which he would give his own personal advice about the mission like he completely understood her. But, he was nowhere close by.

"This is it," the lady beamed. "If this run through is fully completed then you will no longer have to do the beginning tasks." She clapped her hands with joy as the two students were facing her with a bit of relief. Once her arms were relaxed she continued with her broad explanation. "You're going at a distanced position to reverse the Wood Bear. A simple miff for your team combinations."

"Distanced?" Mitsune repeated with curiosity. The obligation during the previous week made them head through the deepest sections of the nearby forest, which was rather perilous due to the unknown circumstances. They fought off some animal-like monsters, but ended up being apart from Harumi and David while they were having some issues by the pond.

"Thanks to David and Harumi's observations there seems to be another area to explore beyond the heartwood reservoir. We would appreciate it if you would tell us what you find," the older one answered with a slight bow. "Good luck!" Mitsune and Sumiko turned away from the desk as the taller one immediately began to saunter toward the exit.

"Wait, so, we have to go all the way back there, and past that?" Mitsune inquired to herself, but with a whiny tone in her voice. "Plus it's just us." It was obvious that the spellcaster was upset, but the swordsman continued onward alongside her complaining companion.

"Mitsune, this is to see what you've experienced, and how much you can withstand," Sumiko interrupted with an irritated look on her face. "Yes, we're going through the phantasm glade again, but part of this is to assist the academy with research. It's not just about you." Mitsune's eyes widened as her teammate's words penetrated her thoughts with an overwhelming sense of guilt.

"I'm sorry." She lowered her eyes and scooted behind the dark haired lass as they approached the glass doors to the outside world. Mitsune took a quick glance back, but David was still not there. 'That's odd. He's usually hanging around here every morning. He hasn't been though since the mission." The teenager let out a sigh as the doorway was opened, and the team went through it to head outside.

The two students were walking side by side as Sumiko was moving at a brisk pace. The school became rather diminutive as the outer wall of the forest was swiftly approaching them. Mitsune took a long stare at the sky as the clouds were few and a pure white. The team turned toward the left as the brunette recognized the various plants and organisms from the week before.

"This should immediately take us there," Sumiko muttered. She released Frost Reshow as soft snowflakes fell upon the dry ground. Mitsune felt Blazing Alau emerge on her right finger as they continued going toward the west to reach the destination. "Let's not get separated this time."

"I agree," Mitsune added with a bit of concern on her face. She could softly hear the Frera Hounds howling nearby, and some birds scattering about as if something ominous was about to occur. The scenery vastly changed as the shade overcame them, and vines or shrubs constantly encircled their shoes. The girls remained quiet as they could sense the elevation of the ground already beginning to slant.

"Are we that close already?" the shorter one asked. However, their surroundings were reaching the menacing climate as Sumiko suddenly stopped and paused. She then swung her blade upwardly as a moment later an emerald colored snake dropped to the ground and disappeared. Mitsune was flabbergasted, as she felt perplexed with awe. "That was amazing, Sumiko!"

"Be on your guard," Sumiko warned without a sense of pleasure between her lips. "Anything here can severely tamper us." The brunette sensed nervousness in her gut, as she felt rather awful about shouting just now. The group continued onward as Mitsune recognized the area due to the many fallen trees around them. The woods were beginning to open up as the amount of sunlight was slowly increasing once more.

"This way." Sumiko turned left again as Mitsune followed closely behind her. The dirt began to rise as the students were gently panting from the sudden incline. Mitsune watched as the last sets of trees went past them, in which they had broken through the entire nightmare-like thicket. A half-hour had passed as they weren't cautious about the time, but the sun would be setting eventually.

"Mitsune, can I ask you something?" Sumiko suddenly questioned while they began to depart toward the pond below. Mitsune's eyes were furiously glancing about, as she was still amazed at how abruptly everything was moving, but the statement caused agitation to stir within her thoughts.

"Yeah?" The pool below was rather still with the cattails and other various flowers blowing about within the soft wind. Some birds flew by as the students could hear the faint sound of frogs croaking by the water's edge. The team was going round about toward the opening up ahead, in which Mitsune could see nothing but grassy hills and scattered trees.

"It's okay to be honest, too," Sumiko continued. "I won't be irate about it." Her sword was continuously raining icy fragments as Mitsune's eyes focused on it for a moment. "Do you ever delight in being ravished by the monsters? Do you feel pleasure from them and desire more?" The youth behind her gasped as her eyes narrowed with shame.

"Y-yes…" Mitsune retorted with rosy cheeks. "I admit. I have enjoyed it. Sometimes I even want to be assaulted." She paused and felt guiltiness swell throughout her entire being. "Why do you ask?" They were now past the massive reservoir as Sumiko was leading them toward the top of a hill to their right.

"I assumed that already, but thank you for clarifying," Sumiko mumbled with a faint smile. "I've been curious about many concepts at Beldam University, like, why the monsters rarely murder humans, and why the humans sometimes hesitate to kill the enemy." They reached the pinnacle of the mound as they could see far out from behind and below.

"I see." Mitsune nodded and stared at the horizon for a while in admiration. Around them was the lagoon with the peaceful serenity of the water's calm surface with the precarious grove behind it, and up ahead was the distant view of a hazy city. Between the buildings and the prominence were several more elevated spots with bark and animals round about. Mitsune felt very far from the academy as she wondered if anyone else had been there before.

"It's like I told you before," Sumiko added. "The monsters were established for research purposes, and yet we're struggling to understand how the enemy functions. Maybe the academy is utilizing the students as tools for scientific reasons." The wind blew heavy for a moment as her dark hair was elegantly streaming behind her. "And yet the vanguard are rather stern about the relationship between humans and monsters. What do you think, Mitsune?"

"I um…" The brunette stared down at her shoes for a moment as she was honestly not sure how to respond to her companion's sudden comments. "I agree. It's very confusing to me, too. I fight the monsters because I'm supposed to, but sometimes I get rather curious about what they can do, in a pleasuring way."

"Heh." Sumiko smirked as she suddenly faced her shorter ally. "Maybe I'll never understand the entire association between humans and monsters, but I'm glad to see that someone else comprehends my point of view."

"Seems like it's all up to the hunter's opinion for the most part though," Mitsune retorted with her hands clasped behind her back. "Like, maybe this is a lifelong analysis, and it's up to our judgment to decide the outcome. The teachers set guidelines, but it's up to us to select. At least, that's how I see it now." The student paused and sighed as she opened up her mouth again. "However, I didn't know any of this until I was accepted at Beldam University. I thought monster hunting was purely about safekeeping others and stuff."

"It's okay, Mitsune," Sumiko beamed. "Let's discuss something else while we have a moment to ourselves." The swordsman then put away her blade as she clasped both of her hands onto the brunette's slender shoulders. "I feel like now is an appropriate chance for this." She leaned in and stepped forward as Mitsune stared into her eyes with wonder.

"What do you mean?" she thought aloud. Sumiko hesitated to reply as she began unbuttoning the front of Mitsune's jacket, and exposing the pale short sleeved blouse beneath it.

"You haven't gone to the nurse yet, right?" the student whispered. "I'm going to disinfect you and remove any corruption that is withering at your body." Her fingers were delicately shifting about as the jacket fell onto the grass beneath them, and next was the blouse's petite and pale buttons. Mitsune glanced down and blushed, as her silky white bra was unveiled.

"S-Sumiko…?" Mitsune softly whined. Her bra and bosom bounced a little as the companion suddenly clasped her face with her warm hands, and kissed her on the lips. Mitsune could feel her body begin to tingle with arousing warmth as their lips pecked a few times. She finally shut her eyes and felt informality begin to stir, as if an uncontrollable force was enveloping her sensitivity.

"Mitsune…" Sumiko uttered between kisses. Her tongue caressed with her partner's as it swept into her mouth and flung about. The swordsman's right leg extended forward as it sat directly beneath the brunette's opened legs. She then retreated as she instantly clasped onto Mitsune's bosom with her free hands.

"Oh!" Mitsune blushed and trembled with fluster as Sumiko was fervently groping her loose boobs. "I already feel so teased…" She could sense pre-cum beginning to stir between her inner thighs as the familiar warmth was tingling from head to toe, but rather additionally intense since it wasn't with a monster.

"Mitsune, have you ever had sex with a human before?" Sumiko wondered while softly kissing the girl's neck and cheeks. Her hands groped the skirt area as Mitsune let out a moan.

"N-no…" she honestly admitted. "Just monsters so far." Memories of the Jelly Orla, Slimallen, Frera Hound, and more were illuminating in her thoughts. She could feel her hips twitching with eagerness as her skirt was removed and dropped to the ground.

"I'll be your first then," Sumiko chortled with a wide smile. Mitsune was rather perplexed since they were both female, but she was heavily inquisitive to see how far Sumiko would go. Suddenly, Sumiko shoved her, as Mitsune was instantly along on her back across the gentle grass. Sumiko was sitting atop of her midriff as she kissed once more before lowering herself to the area between the victim's widened legs.

"Relax." Sumiko grasped the white panties and bra as they were both instantly extracted and added to the pile of clothes. Mitsune was naked and rather slender with a median chest, except for her shoes and pale leggings. Sumiko then undressed herself as well as her mid-sized bosom was revealed and a few thin scars across her stomach.

"This will be fun." Sumiko continued with the foreplay as she sat between her teammate's thighs and stroked the loose boobs with her hands. Mitsune moaned as she could feel her feminine opening screaming for attention, and Sumiko's fingers were tightly squeezing her while bouncing about. "You're so sensitive, Mitsune." A giggle dropped from her lips, as Mitsune was rather surprised by her sudden kindness.

"I've never been like this in front of anyone. Not even a monster." The brunette groaned again as Sumiko kissed her erecting boobs, which felt like melodious tickles. The swordsman then returned to the area between her legs, and lowered her head between her thighs.

"Oh really? I feel so honored," Sumiko teetered. She then grabbed onto Mitsune's leg with her left hand and shoved a finger into her dripping entrance. The brunette loudly lamented as a staggering wave of indulgence instantly spread all over. "You're wet already." The finger slipped inwardly and outwardly, as the craving for penetration became rather cumbersome. "Your sounds are so exhilarating, Mitsune."

"S-Sumiko…!" Mitsune gasped as the finger plunged into her and she could sense her body howling for more. The orgasm was drawing near as Sumiko retreated a bit early. "Don't stop…" Mitsune raised her head for a moment to see her partner suddenly easing her legs over her belly, and clasping their legs together.

"I won't. Keep yourself open to me," Sumiko pleaded. She then let off a hollering wail as her own immersed pussy slipped onto Mitsune's entrance. The brunette rested her hair along the grass as she too released a strong groan. Sumiko's hands were by Mitsune's shoulders to hold her up from dropping forward. Their boobs were rubbing against each other, as their noses were inches apart.

"S-so good!" Mitsune yelled. They were both blushing and squirming as each rub of their feminine and delicate pussies caused an overwhelming significance of voluptuousness to envelop them deeply within. Mitsune had her arms above her head as Sumiko clasped her right hand with the brunette's left palm. "It feels so good, Sumiko!"

"Oh, Mitsune!" Sumiko moaned. They rubbed and rubbed as Sumiko comfortably sat atop of her partner, and their pussies remained connected. Sumiko firmly burnished herself against her companion as she too could sense herself about to go over the edge. Their boobs were compressed together as they were groaning and whining in sync with each lower rub.

"I'm gonna come…!" Mitsune whimpered. The feminine intercourse was very satisfying and passionate as she could feel Sumiko begin to slip into her, and their clits remaining together while abrading with steadfastness. She opened her eyes for a moment to see Sumiko also blushing and with an erotic expression on her face. Her mouth was agape with awe as her eyes were shimmering with delight.

"M-me too!" Sumiko shouted. "I'm coming into you…!" With the orgasm drawing near Sumiko rammed herself against Mitsune's pussy with lascivious severity. Their hands were intertwined as Mitsune's shoes were flopping about from behind. Sumiko rubbed several more times until she felt the orgasm burst between them, in which both of the girls loudly and sexually wailed. "Oh, Mitsune…" Sumiko dropped forward from exhaustion as Mitsune could feel the orgasm flowing through her while the sexual pleasure was erupting tenfold.

"Sumiko…" Mitsune tightly held onto her partner's fingered grasp as she could feel the climax continue to prickle between her legs. Cum dripped down their thighs and onto the grass, as it was rather hot and sticky. The post intercourse departed moments later as Sumiko finally sat up and continued to heavily breathe.

"You're all clean now," she commented with a smile. "Nothing came out, so you're purely liberated from the monsters." The student sat beside her as Mitsune also got up. Sumiko then grasped her right hand again as they stared at each other with fresh glances of joy and closeness.

"Thank you, Sumiko," Mitsune complimented. "I'm glad that I got to do that with you." They kissed once more as Mitsune felt at ease with Sumiko or like any contention between them had faded away.

"Me too. I love you, Mitsune," Sumiko giggled. "After all, I did take away your virginity, and that only happens once." Two piles of school uniforms sat toward their right as Sumiko began to hand Mitsune's attire to her. They began putting on their clothes as Sumiko's happiness began to alter into seriousness once again. Plus, Mitsune still wasn't completely returning her feelings. "You probably saw those scars, didn't you?"

"Yeah." Mitsune nodded her head as she watched Sumiko lift up her blouse and jacket to show off the sealed wounds across her thin midriff. "How did you get those?" The taller one lowered her attire as she let out a sigh before defining herself.

"Mitsune, I haven't been hard on you just to help you graduate sooner," she began with a sorrowful countenance on her face. "I was once a lot more affectionate and sensitive like you. When I first entered Beldam University I began with a great partner, a spellcaster, and we were a superb team. We were closer than you and I, no offense."

"Uh huh…" Mitsune mumbled. "Did something happen?" She continued holding Sumiko's hand as she could sense it fidgeting with agitation. The wind died down as a flock of dismal birds went over the pond and into the horizon, but then back toward the water again.

"We were on our second mission in the same forest when we were assaulted by a very advanced monster," Sumiko continued. "It was called a Splicer, and had tentacles, many, and some with scalpels as spiny as Frost Reshow. The tentacles violated my partner and me first, in which I struggled since I was so new at it. However, she liked it a lot, too much in fact, and the monster destroyed her while she was welcoming it."

"I'm sorry…" Mitsune sighed with a frown. "So you got those scars from the Splicer then." She sat closer to Sumiko as they were both on their knees and facing one another along the side of the hill.

"Yeah. When I saw how satisfied she was from the monster I felt betrayed," she whispered. "It was like our intimate moments together meant nothing to her. But seeing her die like that was also… You know…" The student paused as she had her eyes focused on the grass between them. "I scarcely crushed it on my own, and returned to the academy with deep cuts from the Splicer's resistance. I decided from that point on that it was better to become aggressive and heartless rather than try to emotionally connect with anyone else, just to see the same thing happen once more."

"But you opened up to me," the brunette stated with a smile. They stared at one another as Sumiko also lightened up a bit. The sun was beginning to set as it was sinking toward the skyline.

"That's because you're different from the other students," she answered. "Yes, you like being raped by monsters, but you also understand that they are to be shattered. I've had many teammates since then, and most of them ended up graduating without socially adjoining with me, or the enemy distracted them, too. But you actually attempted to know me even though I was harsh and all toward you. Plus you accepted the fact that we're the same gender instead of going off with some guy."

"Yeah, it's fine," Mitsune teetered. "I don't think I would be here without you either." They both stood up as they let go of each other and stood alongside one another with contentment. Suddenly, a roar hollered from below as the Wood Bear was nearby. It had the details of the animal in bark just like its name, and stood at about eight feet tall with a cinnamon brown tone to its textured fur.

"Want to see something cool?" Sumiko wondered with a smirk on her face. The two girls gazed ahead to see the beast rampaging about along the soft grass. Mitsune shrugged her shoulders and nodded her head as if partly curious. The swordsman then put Frost Reshow in front of her before grasping it with both of her hands, and shutting her eyes as if focusing on the monster.

The brunette continued staring at the Wood Bear as snow began to encircle it, in which the flakes became delicate and shrill. The frost then covered the Wood Bear from head to toe as it let out a wailing shriek. Sumiko stopped converging as she threw Frost Reshow at it, in which the weapon went directly through the creature before returning to its owner's grasp like a boomerang.

"That was amazing," Mitsune complimented. The Wood Bear split into chunks of a tree as the enemy was no more. Sumiko coolly put away her blade as the partner was by her side with a teetering expression.

"We should head back now. Oh, and, please keep today a secret," Sumiko told her. They began to descend down the hill as the birds from before were swimming about within the pond.

"I will," Mitsune agreed while clasping her hands together along her soft chest. She felt like the mission was an overall victory in addition to fully understanding Sumiko's ambitions.

End of Chapter Twelve


	13. The Pervert

It was a few weeks after Mitsune's final training mission as final exams were approaching, and most of the students were beginning to fervently study their notes.

Arissa and Mitsune were swimming in the pool, as the heat from the summer sun was rather enticing. The trees were emerald green with life and natural processes.

"This is nice," Arissa beamed. The girls were wearing the familiar sapphire uniform bathing suits while splashing about and doing various laps. Mitsune was heading for the wall as she anxiously put her right hand onto it to hold herself up while waddling in the deep end.

"May I join you?" a voice interrupted. The girls looked to see David standing there with a very tight and revealing blue Speedo. Mitsune gasped as it was her first time seeing him within a few weeks.

"Oh, sure," she muttered. He immediately jumped into the pool as they were all standing around. He immediately went to the center of the reservoir in the three feet area to cool off. The students were all wet as their hair was dripping chlorinated tears across their bare skin. "So uh… How have you been?"

"Me?" David croaked. He had just surfaced as the two girls were eyeing him with curiosity. "Just studying and stuff. How about you?" He could feel his Speedo tightening up with anxiousness as he bobbled up and down.

"Okay I guess. I haven't seen you since the assignment," she stated with concern. "I thought something happened to you." Arissa rolled her eyes and silently sighed, as she felt rather awkwardly positioned beside the both of them.

"Oh, yeah, I got important exams coming up, so I finally decided to take a break today, and swim in the pool," he retorted coolly. "You know." Mitsune heeded his response, but still sensed that he was partially lying, or not telling the entire truth. He went under the water again as Mitsune turned to Arissa instead.

"It's great with no monsters to worry about or boring teachers," Mitsune added. She enjoyed having Arissa alongside her, but the thought of David there with his unshapely lower attire made her feel rather uneasy. He seemed quiet compared to the usual, which bothered her a bit, but she kept to herself instead.

"Who's dull?" David asked. Mitsune overlooked his question as she dunked herself beneath the surface to cool off once more. He felt a bit discouraged as he glanced down to make sure that he wasn't giving off a false sense of perception, but everything seemed to be typical to him. The brunette arose as a moment later she went deeply into the water.

The student swam while observing the deep portion of the pool, in which she heeded the metal gate with an opening beneath it. Suddenly, something thin and long emerged from the pit as several other similar objects began to hover in midair. Mitsune became rather frantic as she realized that the items were actually eels, in which they were swimming toward them.

"E-eels!" Mitsune screamed as she approached her friends over the water's surface. "Get out of the pool!" Arissa and David were rather perplexed until they too noticed the scurrying dismal figures. Arissa shrieked first as an eel slipped between her legs, and Mitsune felt one creeping across her back.

"What?" David squirmed a bit as he too felt something slide between his thighs, and the swarm of the snake-like creatures was swiftly encircling them. They were about twenty inches long and an inch thick with black scales along their bodies. Tiny crimson eyes shimmered from the front as the three students approached the wall while the eels were rushing through the pool with ease.

"It's touching me!" Arissa whined with her hands clasped across her front. The water was up to their waists as David was closest to the bulwark with Arissa and Mitsune still toward the center of the structure. Mitsune felt an eel spiral around her right thigh as its head began to stroke against the opening to her lower attire.

"No!" she hollered while feeling it attempting to shove itself in. Arissa also had an eel slipping into her lower bathing suit as she began to outburst into tears. David kept his mouth shut, as he wanted to seem strong in front of them or impress Mitsune with his endurance. However, an eel approached him from the front as he could feel it rubbing against his tight attire.

"Stop…" he pleaded while noticing that another few eels were slipping between his legs, and some in particular from behind. The snake-like monster poked through the top of his bathing suit as he felt its rubbery presence probe through his Speedo with delight. "You'll make me harden in front of them…!" His voice was a whisper as he could feel the eel's upper body wiggling while dangling from the top of his only piece of clothing.

"Help me, David!" Arissa complained from behind. A few eels were bulging through her suit as one was caressing her loose bosom while another was pressing against her vulnerable female opening. Mitsune felt the head of an eel skewing itself along her entrance, as her cheeks were pink with embarrassment.

"No…" It began to slip into her as its long body allowed it to stretch deeply into her with ease. It reached her deepest corner within seconds, as its stiffness was rather uncomfortable. She could see and feel the other half of the eel dangling and swimming about between her opened legs. Another eel was wrapped around her tight bosom as a third was attempting to slip into her attire from behind. The eel in her pussy began to throb as it squirmed against her sensitive nook.

"S-stop…" David held onto the bulwark of the pool with nervousness as he had finally managed to reach it. However, the eel inside his Speedo had completely slipped into his single attire, and began to wrap itself around his concealed manhood. Two more eels were entering his bathing suit from behind as one of them began to probe his tight opening with its head. "Not there. Please not there." With pink cheeks and the front of his Speedo becoming rather occupied he spread out his legs and decided to let the fantasy play out. He could hear Arissa and Mitsune moaning and groaning from behind as Arissa had somehow managed to escape, and was rushing toward the diving board.

"David! What are you doing?" Mitsune razzed. She tugged on the eel between her legs as she pulled it away from herself. Blazing Alau was on her finger as she grasped the monster, and immediately froze it. However, she was still tingling with arousal from the misconduct, and the eels were still encircling her with anticipation.

"W-what?" The male student was rather confused, and not paying attention, as he could feel the eel scrunching itself around his cock, and causing it to rapidly erect on its own. The eel from behind stretched into his posterior as he let out a silent moan of overwhelming pleasure. He could feel it slipping deeply into his rear as his dick was throbbing and pulsing with delight. 'This isn't like the Octo-Aqua at all. I kinda like this.'

"David!" Arissa whined from above. She was about ten feet over the pool as she could see the eels swarming around David, and the creatures retreating from Mitsune due to her sudden elemental assaults upon them. Many eels were at David's frontal area as he could feel them rubbing against his bulging attire. "You have to get out!"

"W-wait…" David quietly pleaded. He could feel the eel shifting inwardly and outwardly as his cock was hardening and aching with delight. He needed the event to continue and conclude, but the female students had already exited the area, in which they were expecting him to do the same. The eel around his manhood was tightly squeezing as he could sense the orgasm being a few minutes away from being triggered. 'It feels so good…!'

Arissa and Mitsune were both around the diving board as they watched David continue to stand there in the pond with an eel dangling from his rump and several others rubbing against the massive lump in the front of his Speedo. He finally felt the eel reaching completely within as the water began to quake.

"It's working!" Arissa cheered from the plank. She was heating up the area with flames as the eels disliked the warmth, and immediately began to retreat back into the hole. David felt the eels around his legs withdraw, but the one within him remained.

"Aw…" David let out a sigh of dissatisfaction as his frontal area was being ignored, and the eel from behind had stopped wiggling as well. He got out of the hot pool and faced the two other students as they walked up to him with care. He wasn't burned or anything from the steaming water, and in fact it felt like a warm bath to him.

"Are you okay, David?" Arissa questioned. They were standing obverse of him as he immediately turned to grab his towel from one of the emerald and white chairs that were encircling the pool. He wrapped it around his Speedo as he could feel the eel secretly curled up inside of him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he lied. His cheeks were still flustered with color, as his cock was still erect and eager for something to satisfy it. A bell suddenly sounded in the distance as the blond lass let out a squeak.

"I got to go. See you both later!" Arissa chirped. She immediately headed for the locker rooms at the school as Mitsune and David were left alone by the water's edge. The brunette stared at the male student, as he seemed to be fidgeting and rather uneasy.

"Your face is completely red," Mitsune pointed out. David suddenly felt the eel begin to squirm as he let out a groan and his legs were trembling from below. "What's wrong?" He immediately grabbed her right hand with a lustful look in his eyes.

"You're teased, right?" he inquired. "Help me out and I'll relieve it for you." The male then opened up the towel and exposed his mess of a Speedo as she let off a soft gasp.

"I-I don't know…" Mitsune responded. She was a bit anxious for alleviation, but not a full penetration. However, she felt as if he was speaking in terms of the moment rather than seriously skewing her.

"Come on. I won't make you pregnant or anything," David uttered. He immediately grabbed her right hand and headed for the school building. They were both dripping with chlorinated sweat and pre-cum. "This way." Mitsune remained close to him as she felt rather hot and flustered or the orgasm was being delayed. David sensed his front throbbing and upright with agitation as thoughts of how to utilize it crossed through his thoughts with impatience. 'I can't believe that this is happening. I'm actually going to do it with Mitsune.'

David was rather pleased that Mitsune was following him around, and agreed to be of temporary assistance to him. They reached the school building as the two doors with separation of genders approached them. As requested he timidly and secretly opened up the door on the right to the women's locker room, in which they both hesitantly stepped inside after the portal was opened. The opening was shut behind them on its own as they heeded the petite pathway into the changing area.

"Go left." Mitsune squeaked from behind as David held his hands over his Speedo and shifted himself toward the main area. The first part of the room was basically a concrete wall to the left with the view of the showers toward the end. After the turn the space entered into the sea of sapphire lockers with a wooden bench in the center. The lights were illuminating above them as the ceilings rapidly decreased in height from twenty feet to eight feet.

"How about here?" David razzed. He spotted the three-foot wide and seven foot long bench sitting in the center of the lockers as the walls around them were covered with the tiny storage containers. The taller one stepped to the side, as the spellcaster studied her surroundings with uneasiness. He dropped the towel onto the floor as he was a bit dry from the waist down.

"I guess so," she uttered with her hands anxiously clasped on her concealed chest. It would be her first time experiencing a man's penetration, so thoughts of hesitation were heavily pounding within. She had always desired to lose her virginity to her destined soul mate, but Sumiko had apparently already done that. The student suddenly felt someone grasp onto her shoulders as David shoved her into the lockers with her mouth inches away from his.

"I can't wait any longer…" David moaned. He instantly slipped his tongue into her mouth as his hands held onto her cheeks. She could feel his bulging swim piece rubbing against her inner thighs as his presence was pulsing and rather enticing. Her hands held onto a lock as she sensed herself resisting him, but a part of her was rather curious. Their tongues caressed as he pressed his lips against hers, and his right hand began to shift downward.

"Oh…!" Mitsune let off a soft groan as his hand gave her right bosom a tight squeeze. "N-not so hard!" Her cheeks were instantly pink as his fingers groped her with informality. David ignored her, as his perverted desires were too strong to limit, and his concealed cock was stretching his Speedo beyond its bounds. The eel was also strongly twisting about as if alluring him.

"You need to be loosened up," he muttered with a grin on his face. "Unless you'd rather go right into it, but that will hurt more." His lips kissed her once more as both of his hands dropped and grabbed her posterior from behind. She let out a yelp of astonishment as she could feel his crammed swimsuit rubbing against her covered opening. "Besides, I assume that this is your first time."

"H-huh?" The brunette was also rather impatient with her female opening seeping with provoked pre-cum, but he was very firm about it compared to Sumiko's soft and innocent approach. She didn't reply to his statement as he slipped his right hand between her inner thighs and poked a finger into her bathing suit from below. She let out a yelp as his finger pressed into her seeping pussy, and went inwardly and outwardly. "D-David…"

"Oh yes," he muttered. "You're so wet." He could feel and hear Mitsune heavily lamenting across his chest as his finger penetrated her several more times. "I think you're ready." He withdrew his fingers and grabbed both of her shoulders before tossing her flat across the bench with her stomach over the edge, and her legs holding her up from the floor.

"Ow…!" Her hands grasped onto the sides of the bench as her feet were flat across the floor with her legs innocently spread apart. David didn't hesitate as he removed his Speedo, and unveiled his scarlet dick that was vibrating with lewdness. He then pulled her lower piece to the side before stepping forward and beginning to rub the tip of his cock against her opening. "It's so thick…"

"Yes," David grinned. His bathing piece dropped to his ankles as he could feel the eel's lower half dangling from behind while the head was in position to violate him some more. He then stuck the top of it into her as she let out a discomforting whine, and could feel the crammed penetration enter into her from behind.

"It hurts!" she wailed. Her pussy was being rammed into as he thrashed his hungry dick into her, and began to slip it inwardly and outwardly. "You're skewing into me so quickly." Mitsune could feel the top of the dick already deeply within her as David was briskly slamming and cramming his manhood into her. The eel began to press against his deepest corner as he let out a staggering whine.

"It feels so good…!" the student yelled. He held onto her stomach as he continued thrusting himself forward between her legs. The feeling of her body sucking on his presence was rather arousing and overwhelming. They both groaned with each penetration as the eel was also tampering him from behind. "I can't stop!"

"I can feel it pulsing inside of me," Mitsune stated with pink cheeks. David's rash movements were causing the orgasm to swiftly structure itself, as the brunette wasn't sure how long much more she could withstand. His dick was reaching beyond her deepest extremity as she could feel herself being several thrusts away from going over the edge. "Something's coming… I'm gonna come…!"

"Not now!" David hollered as he stressfully rammed into her in hopes to ejaculate at that very moment. The eel's slippery and rubbery squirms along with the feminine intercourse were very stimulating to him. However, the brunette widely opened up her mouth and loudly wailed as the orgasm burst between her legs.

"I came… I'm sorry…" Her thighs were trembling and becoming tight as he could feel cum pressing against his cock. The distant sound of a door opening rang in his ears as he realized that he was still in the women's bathroom, and someone was about to enter inside. He directly took himself out of her and felt the eel drop onto the floor. With a quick glance he watched it slither away into the hall.

"Someone's coming." David pulled up his Speedo and wrapped himself with the towel as he was painfully seconds from having the moment that he strongly desired. He exited the locker room with Mitsune, who was struggling to stand up, and immediately went for his apartment.

David's room was like any other student dorm with a simple blue bed and a wooden dresser along the wall. He was lying across his bed with his Speedo between his ankles. In his right hand was the Octo-Aqua as he had managed to get it to cooperate for a half-hour without water.

"It's just you and me," he sighed. "I blew it with Mitsune." The defender was rather disappointed that she finished before he did, and someone interrupted their moment, but he knew that he could rely on the monster to satisfy his pleasurable wants. She had managed to return to her apartment as well, but he wasn't sure how she felt about him after his misdeeds with her. He placed the creature onto his chest as it immediately went for the lump between his legs.

"Yeah, that's it," David encouraged it. His cock was in mid air as it was still fidgeting from the locker room intercourse, but he wasn't flustered enough to have an orgasm. The Octo-Aqua slipped onto the tip of his cock as he let out a loud groan of delight. He could see his dick throbbing in the center of its translucent head as its tentacles grasped onto the bed to hold it in place. One tentacle slipped into his tight opening as he lamented once more.

"S-so good! D-do it!" David pleaded. He rested his head back along his pale pillow as he could feel the tentacle arm stretch completely into him, and his dick being sucked on like Mitsune's feminine pussy. The creature scrunched upwardly and downwardly, as each movement across his skin was an overwhelming wave of ecstasy. "Don't stop!" The tentacle in his rump extended to his deepest corner as it began to thrash into him with ease.

"I'm gonna come…" David muttered with his eyes shut. He held onto the bed sheets beneath him as his legs were trembling from the heavy intercourse between him and the Octo-Aqua. The tentacle suddenly thickened and the head sucked firmly as it was all bringing him over the sexual edge.

"Yes! I can feel you all the way inside of me!" With several more rams of the tentacle he finally ejaculated into the Octo-Aqua's head. A pale cream entered into it as it quickly evaporated, and the process repeated itself all over again. The teenager happily accepted the monster's teasing as the sun began to set through the window above him.

End of Chapter Thirteen


	14. The Graduation

Chapter Fourteen: The Graduation

A few weeks passed as the incident at the pool seemed like a distant memory, and the occurring final exams were fashioning students to feel dissatisfied stress. The sun was intensely shimmering on a pleasant Wednesday morning as the students were briskly going classroom to classroom to take various tests and examinations. The birds could be heard from the outside world as Mitsune was fidgeting in her seat while concentrating on the piece of paper in front of her.

'This is tough,' she thought while anxiously biting her lower lip. The room was very quiet, unruffled enough to heed the sound of breathing and pencils vigorously scribbling onto the examination. She was toward the center of the room as about thirty other students were around her with desks filling the entire space. The professor's desk was at the front as the time limit was written on the blackboard while the clock could be heard furiously ticking away.

Mitsune glanced for a moment at the window as she could see the purely azure sky with rarely any clouds in sight. Fantasies of walking along the beach or swimming in the cool water illuminated in her thoughts as she felt rather eager to get the test done as soon as possible. However, failing was not what she desired to do, so her pencil was writing at a somewhat sluggish pace. Her legs were trembling beneath her as the dismal thigh thighs went up to her higher limbs.

The examination ended a half-hour later as the brunette managed to get most of the problems completed, but some of the monsters and questions were unaccustomed to her. The students were grumbling and yawning as mostly everyone got up to turn in the assignment and depart from the classroom. Mitsune stood up from the wooden desk and opened up her backpack to toss her pencil and eraser into it before throwing it onto her back, and dragging herself to the front of the room with the examination in her hands.

'Phew. Finally all done,' Mitsune smiled with relief. She followed the line of students to the wooden furniture with the man behind it as she put her packet on top of the scrambled pile of stapled papers. She then exited the room as the crowd of students was spreading out through the narrow hallway above the indoor pool. 'Now I'm not sure what to do for the rest of the day.' Her eyes went up toward the ceiling as the rooftop was exposing the sunlight and the summer atmosphere throughout the structure below.

"Mitsune!" a voice squeaked. The brunette pivoted to see the familiar blond scurrying towards her. It was Arissa as her leggings were black and up to her waist as she finally caught up to the friend. "Hey. Are you all done?"

"Yeah. How about you?" Mitsune inquired in return. The girls walked side by side as they went toward the steps to the lower level together. The blond nodded her head and widely beamed as she shut her eyes for a moment.

"Would you like to hang out with me this afternoon or something?" Arissa asked with a bit of shyness. They were going down the metallic steps as their shoes were loudly tapping across each one. The pool was up ahead as it was rather serene and smooth.

"Sure." The taller one retorted but then glanced about while imploring for any of her other friends. However, David hadn't been seen since the pool, possibly out of embarrassment, and Sumiko was for sure busy with her own end of semester tasks. Suddenly, there was an explosion, as screams from the third floor above echoed throughout the entire inner building. The students immediately stopped sauntering about and looked up to see a horrifying scene.

"M-monsters!" a female student shouted from nearby. Mitsune and Arissa also noticed the shattered wall on the third floor with flying birds swooping into the area while holding onto various creatures that could not drift on their own. A Frera Hound landed onto the floor as it let out an ominous howl, and three others began to prance about toward the vulnerable students. The crowd began to separate as Arissa instantly grasped onto Mitsune's right hand to remain by her side.

"What the heck?" Mitsune wondered aloud. "I thought Beldam Academy was like monster-proof." She felt Arissa's quaking hand tightly holding onto hers as she faced the partner. "It'll be okay, Arissa. Let's go up there and assist!"

"Y-yeah…!" Arissa timidly agreed as the pair of students rushed toward the stairs that they were just climbing and speedily headed upward. Some other students were pursuing toward the ambush as many various beasts from the nearby woods were scurrying throughout the upper part of the building, in which some were fleeing toward the stairs, and the birds were swooping about at the ceiling.

Meanwhile, David was heading toward his dorm room as Harumi was directly to his right, and they too heeded the sudden explosion in the distance. The brunette seemed concerned as David was briefly returning his books to his room before returning to the chaotic scene.

"Hurry!" Harumi hollered at him while students were nervously rushing in front of them and past them with dread. The male student spotted his door up ahead in the narrow hallway as the walls only had doors on both sides. "I can't believe that you're doing this while we're needed elsewhere." David rolled his eyes as he ignored her. He was heavily worried about the Octo-Aqua in his room since it too was a monster, and he wasn't sure what it would do with the other creatures about.

"Just wait a minute," he told her with sternness and irritation. Another blast pounded nearby as some students toppled over, and several Frera Hounds were running through the passageway while growling and attempting to assault the fallen victims. Harumi stopped following her assigned companion as she took out Sella and began to slash the tip at the various dismal canines.

"Harumi!" David saw her for a brief moment before she disappeared into the fog up ahead, which seemed like a poisonous tone to him. He decided to continue onward as his dorm room door was directly to his left. Before he entered it he spotted a Frera Hound coming towards him at a brisk pace from the opposite direction. "No!" He immediately extended his hands forward as a sapphire barrier encircled it.

'That was close.' The Frera Hound loudly wailed while being trapped within the box-like sphere, as he turned to his door once more. However, to his astonishment the Octo-Aqua was crawling through the bottom of the door with its body in a liquefied form and its arms scrunching across the floor to shift its body ahead. "What are you doing?" The defender gasped as his raw possession was squirming and completely away from the tight wooden frame. It was no longer below the door as it grew in size and slunk towards the imprisoned Frera Hound.

"David…" a voice interrupted from behind him. He directly turned himself to see Sumiko standing there with Frost Reshow in her right hand, and her eyes glaring at the Octo-Aqua that had just escaped his room. "Don't tell me that you had that thing all along."

"I-I can explain!" David wheezed with widened eyes. His heart was throbbing with guilt and discomfort as the Frera Hound shattered the barrier and immediately put its snout beside the struggling creature from the pond, which was right next to it. "What is it doing?" The students surveyed the scene as the Octo-Aqua latched onto the nose of the dog, in which the beast lifted it up into the air. The Frera Hound then opened up its mouth as the center of the Octo-Aqua was directly within it, in which the flow of the familiar hot and pale substance began to pour into its mouth.

"Gross…" David cringed. He realized that his semen from all of his selfish and sensual moments with the octopus-like creature was now being fed to the mischievous canine, which was weeks and nights worth of effort. The Frera Hound shut its eyes as it began to tremble and felt the transformation begin. It began to grow as it stood on its two back legs, and reached the ceiling of eight feet.

"The Frera Hound is regressing!" Sumiko shouted with seriousness. The beast began to run off as it struggled from the lack of support with its front legs, and reached the opened area of the school a few minutes later. The students pursed after it as they could see it continuing to sprout with its arms by its sides, in which long silver claws were extending outward from each paw. The newly developed monster was standing at twenty feet tall and the Octo-Aqua finishing its transfer.

"Dangit. This is all my fault." David gritted his teeth as the Erla Hound had removed the aquatic monster and tossed it into the pool behind it. It then let out a demonizing roar as the other Frera Hounds caught up to it and surrounded it. Its eyes were shining a deep scarlet red as the entire fiend appeared to be like a very tall werewolf. The students around them also saw the arrival of the Erla Hound as Mitsune and Arissa were on the third floor trying to keep the monsters from continuing to enter into the school building.

"Whoa! It's huge!" Arissa squealed. She was peering over the ledge as Mitsune was shooting flames and shards of ice at the sudden swarm of massive insects, in which some of them were the familiar Exquisite Bee. Mitsune heard the demon shouting and yelling as the amount of students began to decrease from fleeing the hazardous scene. "Sumiko and David are down there."

"Huh?" Mitsune didn't have the chance to respond as the embers were beginning to spread along the collapsing wall, in which the nearby bees were diminishing into piles of dust. However, the spellcaster was concerned that the walls would tumble from the warmness. "Should we go and help them out instead?" Up ahead were a group of fighters and various students with many weapons as the opening seemed to be closing off.

"I guess." The two girls rushed to the staircase, which was on the opposite side of the floor. On the way there Mitsune could see the Erla Hound being attacked by elemental spells and also swords, in which she recognized the paralyzing snow from Frost Reshow. They reached the bottom floor within minutes as the brunette immediately went to Sumiko's side, and Arissa stood beside the conflicted David. "Sumiko… What's going on?"

"I can't talk right now." The taller one dashed forward while causing one of the Frera Hounds to be frozen along the floor, in which the pool was quivering with waves from the commotion. Arissa continued staring at David as he didn't say anything, but his hands were up as if about to contribute to the fight.

"Hey Arissa," David muttered with a faint smile. He then turned to the Erla Hound as he spotted the pinned down canine and put a barrier around it while Sumiko was slashing at it with her blade. Mitsune immediately began shooting shards of hail at the giant werewolf as it scrunched its fur as if in discomfort. Blazing Alau was radiating on her finger as the four of them and the other students were attempting to stop the Erla Hound from destroying the school. Each step that it took shattered the smooth flooring, and sometimes it would slash at a student with its rough claws.

The students continued working together as elemental spells and physical strikes were echoing throughout the entire main area. The Erla Hound was becoming rather rampant as students were assaulting it from every angle. Sumiko and Mitsune were together attempting to slow down the beast as David and Arissa were attempting to defeat the other enemies simultaneously.

"Is it even weakening?" Mitsune wondered as another student went soaring across the room from its massive shoving with its ferocious claws. She glanced at David for a moment as he seemed to be less hesitant and contributing to the miff by sealing off the petite monsters while Arissa, or other students, eliminated the trapped fiends.

"I'm not sure," Sumiko retorted as she stood by the brunette's side for a brief moment. "We just have to keep trying." The taller one's uniform was dusty with tiny cuts showing parts of her skin beneath it. The swordsman sprung forward as Frost Reshow attempted to freeze the left hand claws together. Arissa's hair was a mess as Mitsune had sweat rolling down her cheeks. David's hands were becoming rather restless from extending his arms upward for so long.

"Where are the teachers?" Arissa squeaked. Mitsune continued shooting flames at the paws as the floor was heavily cracked from its extreme weight. "Maybe we should combine our attacks together. Right, David?"

"Huh?" The defender gasped from the sudden inquiring as he glanced over at the blond while continuing to hold his hands up with focus. "Yeah, our scattered timing might be delaying this further than it needs to be." The male looked around as the students and monsters were everywhere from the various floors upwards to the high ceiling and the area right in front of him. However, the blocked hole on the top floor was decreasing the amount of monsters within the building.

"Everyone, target the Erla Hound!" Sumiko shouted. The students around the tall beast pointed all weapons toward it as some of them began to illuminate with various colors of the rainbow. Mitsune pressed Blazing Alau forward as David finally managed to encircle the entire werewolf like being with an azure barrier of confidence. The Erla Hound was scratching at the walls of the box-like trap as its claws were bouncing off of it with resistance. "Now!"

Swords, lances, arrows, elemental spells, and more pounded at the barricade as the Erla Hound released a massive roar. The transparent cage around it shattered as the various assaults transformed into a colliding explosion. The blast emerged into a piercing dusk as black fog spread out throughout the entire room, into the pool, and shattered the fragile ceiling up above. The students were temporarily sightless as puffs of smoke went everywhere, and fragments of broken glass were falling to the sides, or not injuring the vulnerable students.

Once the smolder had ended the students opened their eyes to see that the Erla Hound had disappeared, and the other monsters seemed to be attempting to escape from the building through the shattered roofing. The male and female teenagers were teetering in delight as the challenge had ended with the humans being triumphant over the enemy.

"I can't believe it's over…" Arissa whispered. The crowd began to scatter as some students were hurt, and others were exhausted. Arissa, Mitsune, Sumiko, and David stood together as David was rather speechless from the amount of guilt in his gut. "What now?" Sumiko shrugged her shoulders and crossed her arms as the woman from the mission desk suddenly appeared within the distance. She stopped scurrying once she reached the organization of friends.

"Come with me, please," the lady pleasantly demanded. "The president would like to see you." A soft bow was implemented before the figure went toward the familiar flight of steps to the basement or higher levels of the academy. The four students followed in curiosity as David could sense his entire being shaking and trembling with anxiousness. Their shoes tapped along the steps as they went upward to the administration level. Sumiko was in the front as Mitsune was behind her, followed by Arissa, and David in the back of the line.

"This way." The stairs ended on the fifth floor as a black door faced the entire group with a miniature window at the top. The hallway was lit up as the room was opened, and the bewildered guests stepped into the next area. Mitsune gasped a little from the sight of the room. A grand screen sat along the long wall as a wide dismal desk was sitting beneath it. Several gray rolling chairs were behind it as the walls were pale colors with simple crystal chandeliers on the ceiling. The floor was a deep shade of scarlet with a soft texture to it.

"Wha-" Arissa squealed as the four of them stood in the center of the room, and the woman shortly sat behind the desk along with the other mysterious figures. David was in the center with Arissa to his right, Sumiko to his left, and Mitsune on the end. The man sitting in the center began to speak as his voice was rather deep and serious.

"As you are aware, Beldam Academy was just devastated by an Erla Hound, a rare monster that almost destroyed the entire building," he explained. His hair was straight and short as he appeared to be rather professional with a black suit and blue tie. His crimson eyes were rather penetrating as the other members with him were in the same attire of ties and suits. "This happened because a student brought a hazardous item into the school barrier."

"Er…" David bit his lower lip as his cheeks became a hot cherry tone. He spotted Harumi sitting beside the blond woman as she seemed a bit upset by his presence. "I'm sorry…" He let off a heavy bow with his arms by his sides as the three others looked at him. "I violated the rules of the academy, and I therefore accept any consequences that you deem appropriate for me."

"David…" Arissa sighed. Her hands were clasped on her front as she felt concerned about her temporary companion. "Why?" He lifted up his head as he could sense his throat tightening up and tears soaking his eyes.

"At the pond near the woods the Octo-Aqua violated me, and I honestly enjoyed it," he continued. "I brought it back for personal and selfish reasons. I didn't expect any of this to happen." The room fell silent until Sumiko stood forward with her right hand along her waist.

"The monsters detected the Octo-Aqua, and that is why they barged into here," she coolly retorted. "One of the Frera Hounds absorbed the Octo-Aqua, and evolved into the Erla Hound on its own. On the other hand, the endangerment has been thwarted by the students before it got worse."

"Worse?" David croaked while repeating her words. He didn't say anything else as he was trembling and desired to conceal himself from the evading gaze of the others around him.

"It's true that the Erla Hound was defeated rather quickly," the man interrupted. "We have decided to allow the appropriate students to graduate, and to become official monster hunters. As for David, we would like to share some confidential information that is relevant to the recent incidents." The older male turned toward someone else as Mitsune let out a soft gasp.

"That's the guy from the party," she told herself under her breath. The spiky haired gentleman stood up as his eyes narrowed with a smirk. He seemed a bit less pleasant as he folded his arms while staring at the group of students within the center of the room.

"My name is Rarnel, and I am the creator of Beldam Academy," Rarnel grinned. "It is an honor to see a psychological experiment become a huge success." Even Sumiko was astonished as she had a rather serious look on her face of remorse. "The students here are given the choice to contend against the monsters, or share regrettable pleasure. David showed that a melodious, and illicit, act of interacting with the enemy is a choice of the students."

"What?" Arissa asked with widened eyes. "Will he graduate too?" She stood close to him as the defender remained quiet, and to himself. Sumiko and Mitsune weren't as in awe since their discussion by the pond was relevant to the just shared statement.

"He will, after some disciplinary action of course," Rarnel responded. "I would like to congratulate you all for what you have accomplished here. You have revealed to us that even though there are rules, classes, and missions, that the students still have their own agency, or freedom of their arrangements."

"Basically, you are showing how monsters may not be as perilous as they seem," Sumiko added. "Therefore, you're observing the students to see how they react to the missions within the various monstrous environments. Why though? What do you accomplish from doing that?" The student seemed a bit dissatisfied contemplating about her deceased partner.

"We're looking for the benefits from the past scientific mistakes, and pleasure seems to be the result," Rarnel sneered. "The monsters are changing as well with adaptation to such habitats. But you are correct that it doesn't make sense. Why establish a school to watch over its students and their behavior?"

"Exactly," Mitsune uttered. She too thought about how she had experienced such delight from the creatures that attacked her. Harumi was listening to the conversation as she seemed rather probing herself for the truthful remark. The other adults remained immobile as if not included within the progressing conversation.

"We would be allies with the fiends instead of eliminating them," Rarnel began. "This war could finally conclude, and amity would be recognized. As for the monster hunters they could eliminate the lurking adversaries." The students continued eyeing Rarnel as Arissa spoke up again with reluctance. David began to feel a bit more reassured as he too would be progressing from the academy with his newly formed friends.

"What is this war that you keep mentioning?" she speculated. "I don't understand." Sumiko sighed as she folded her arms and felt her theory become complete. Mitsune glanced at her tall ally as she sensed that the moment was about to end soon. Her uniform was rather dusty with scoffs along her legs.

"A cluster of researchers unintentionally fashioned the monsters, in which the experiments began to counter with humans," Sumiko stated. "Monster hunters were designed to eradicate the beasts, and the monsters brawled in return. Ever since the struggle between the monsters and humans has been happening, and not a lot of people realize it because the media doesn't advertise about it, and the monster predators do an outstanding job keeping it all concealed from society."

"Oh." Arissa sighed and glanced down as if she understood what was said, but internally it seemed unreasonable. "But ending the confrontation seems like a good thing. Right?" Her hands went behind her back as she looked up from the floor toward the other students beside her.

"Yes." Rarnel answered as he let off a soft smile. "I plan on continuing to course Beldam Academy, but giving the students the option to either become a monster remover or an investigator. No longer will students be so limited, so thank you for your support." The man bowed as he stood straight up and beamed once again. "The graduation ceremony and announcement will happen tomorrow. I hope to see you all there."

The adults suddenly stood up and filed out of the opposite side of the room through a pale door as Harumi joined the rest of the students. The room was quiet as the fighters contemplated the recent events, and thought about where to go from the day's end. It seemed that Mitsune was no longer required to become an official monster hunter, and instead she could research how the enemy works.

The students finally departed from the room through the back door, and down the stairs as they reached the smashed area with the trickling pool and the opened up ceiling from above. The students were still wandering about as the school was about to shut down with construction to repair the foundation. The five students stood by the pool as David spoke up first.

"I guess this is it," he muttered. "After tomorrow we will depart our ways. I'm not sure how I'll be punished, but that research position sounds like the path for me." He cracked a smile for a moment as if making a joke out of his recent circumstances. "Thank you for not being mad at me, too." The sun was shimmering through the sky as beams of warmth crossed over them from overhead.

"You're not the only one that experienced something like that," Harumi added. "Everyone but Sumiko was assaulted and secretly enjoyed it." She paused while placing her right hand onto David's shoulder that was standing to her right. Mitsune and Sumiko were across from them as Arissa was along David's right side.

"It was definitely a pleasure to meet you," the blond teetered with joy. "I have to go, but I'll see you at the ceremony tomorrow." Arissa, David, and Harumi suddenly departed from the scene as Sumiko and Mitsune remained by the flowing reservoir.

"Are we going to see each other again?" Mitsune wondered while staring at her passionate companion. Her cheeks became a rosy pink as deep feelings began to emerge within her for the aggressive and astonishing female student.

"I suppose." Sumiko warmly smirked as she suddenly held Mitsune's right hand and held it fervently with her own fingers. "I'm definitively pressing on from here. We make an excellent team." The two girls stepped closer as Mitsune stared into her eyes and continued feeling rather pleased.

"Yeah, we do." The two of them leaned forward and kissed as the other students didn't seem to be paying attention. Mitsune desired to endure with Sumiko until the conclusion for sure even if her incentive wishes had altered. The two of them grasped each other into a loving hug and held close as if not longing to depart.

The End


End file.
